What Starts as a Night Stargazing
by zackstrider
Summary: What happens when a couple of fanfic writers and their friends get sucked into the world of Bleach? They get kidnapped, killed, and turned against their friends. This should be interesting. A collab between two fanfic writers Sargerogue & Altena Kuronosu.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting around a table are eleven young adults. The two in the middle, both dirty blonds, look at each other. They then turn to where you've come through the doorway.

"Hi there."

"Finally, what took you so long? We've wanted to introduce you to the gang forever now!" the taller of the two blonds laughs.

"I'm Altena," the one laughs.

"And I'm Sarge!"

"Hey! What about me?" another blond demands and you turn to see the only blond with blue eyes. "I'm Hydro! Nice to meet you!"

"You talk too much," a red head mutters, "I'm Miki, come in."

"You people give me headaches," a girl with brown hair mutters. "Call me Matt."

"We're glad you're here! We have to introduce you to the gang before you can read the story," Sarge laughs.

"You on crack?" Miki asks her friend.

"Nope, just hyper about the story," Sarge laughs.

"No, you were sick yesterday, you're still on your happy pill high," Altena mutters.

"I'm going to kill all of you," a girl with blood red hair snarls.

"Moving on!" Miki sings.

"Come sit, we have a lot to talk about," Sarge chuckles. You sit down at the only seat available across from Altena and Sarge. "Alright, let's start with Akuma, sound good?"

"The sooner I get this over with the sooner I get the hell out of her," Akuma snarls. You look at the girl that had made the death threat earlier and she looks at you. "My name is Akuma and I'm 15 years old. I'm an Arrancar and the 0 Espada." You examine the girl; she has long blood red hair and is considerably tall. Her bright blue eyes shine at you, making you feel a little uncomfortable. She is smirking and the remains of her mask are on her left cheek.

"It's okay if she scares you, you should see her in fights, she has this evil grin, scary as hell," Sarge chuckles spinning around in her chair.

"That's it, I'm out of here," Akuma mutters and pushes away from the table.

"Hey! Get back here!" the girl with white hair yells at her.

"Elia, leave it. We can finish her intro without her," Altena insists. Akuma leaves the room and everyone relaxes slightly. "Let's see here, what else to know about her."

"She loves blood," the one called Elia grimaces at the words, "and will kill mercilessly under orders. She respects her masters, never doubting them." Elia thinks for a few seconds and Altena picks up where she left off.

"She's headstrong and will attack without a second thought. Out of her and Elia, she's the fighter," Altena continues.

"She has forced empathy," Elia continues.

"What's empathy?" Hydro asks.

"Empathy is the intellectual recognition with or explicit understanding of feelings, thoughts, or attitude of another. It's as if you feel what someone else feels, if you see or hear it or know about it," Sarge explains as she continues to spin in her chair until Miki stops the chair.

"Dictionary girl," Miki snarls.

"No, I just remember that one," Sarge mutters looking a little tipsy.

"Because you had to look it up," Altena scoffs.

"Since she came in contact with me, she's developed forced empathy. She used to be able to kill without a second thought. Um, what am I missing?" Elia asks Altena.

"Originally her hair was white but as she killed more it turned red from the blood she spilt," Altena finished.

"And that's Akuma for you!"

"Now Elia," Sarge says calmly while taking a drink of a soda in front of her and Altena takes it away. "HEY!"

"That's mine," she hands Sarge a glass bottle, "that's your Root Beer."

"Oh, sorry."

"Anyway, my name is Elia and I'm also 15 years old and I'm a girl of course," Elia says looking at you. She's tall with short white hair, and bright blue eyes. Her face is straight, no smirk like her red haired counterpart.

"Yes she's always that serious," Sarge giggles tossing back some of her drink.

"I understood that," you say.

"I don't swear, I think it's disrespectful to swear at someone. Though I'm serious, as Sarge pointed out, I'm kind and I'll always defend people in a moment's notice," Elia continues.

"And she's very intellectual, always thinking things over at least twice before she does something. It's bloody annoying sometimes," Sarge laughs as she drinks down the last of her root beer and throws the bottle over your head and into a bin behind where you're sitting. "Hand over the twenty Miki."

"Damn it," Miki mutters and hands her twenty bucks and another Root Beer.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

"Oi, if you keep talking and distracting us we'll never get this done," Altena snaps.

"Would you rather move on with the story line? I'm getting all the pop I can before **that** happens," Sarge snarls tossing the cap of the glass bottle in the trash.

"Anyway, I have a link with Akuma. I feel what she feels in terms of emotion and physical stress or pain, and vice-versa. I don't have forced empathy, I have normal levels that any human would have. I'm the mature one out of me and my sister," Elia finishes and you nod.

"Okay."

"My turn," a boy with short curly brown hair chuckles and he drinks something from the glass in front of him while smiles at you. His dark blue eyes lock with your eyes and he smirks a little wider as he moves in his chair, his muscles flexing. "My name is Keaton and I'm 16. I'm a Soul Reaper and the 4th Seat of Squad 11, under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki."

"He's the sweetest guy, and defends people instantly," Altena says dreamily, Sarge knocks her arm out from under her head, and her head hits the table. "OUCH!"

"You said that out loud," Sarge mutters as she sits back with the glass to her lips.

"Oh, didn't mean to," Altena says embarrassed.

"That's fine honey," Keaton chuckles and takes her hand showing you how kind he is. "Altena and I are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"That's not nice to hurt your friend Sarge," you say.

"Sorry, but that's my nature," Sarge chuckles. "I have to have a little fun every so often. I suppose I should introduce my round of friends. Jason, you're first!" Sarge laughs motioning to the young man sitting a few seats away from her.

"Hello, I'm Jason and I'm a seventeen year old Soul Reaper. I'm the 3rd Seat of the Sixth Division under Captain Kuchiki," Jason laughs. His deep blue eyes examine the group sitting around the table while his blond and brown hair shifts a little bit, the very tips reaching his eyebrows. He moves the red head next to Sarge over a seat and goes to sit. He's tall and muscular as well.

"Hm, he's kind, and really sweet. He's really understanding too, and oh so intelligent," Sarge murmurs looking at him dreamily with her hand supporting her head. "He'd fight to the death for me." Altena knocks her arm out from underneath her head. Sarge's head hits the table and Jason pulls her over before she tries to attack Altena who is laughing in Keaton's arms. Jason kisses her head and sweetly.

"Easy, babe, she's just playing around," Jason laughs.

"I know, but I could have spilt my drink," Sarge mutters and Jason laughs harder as he hands her the bottle. "Thanks."

"Aw, such a cute couple," you chuckle and they seem oblivious to the comment.

"Hello there, I am Himeko Kuchiki," the woman with black hair and kenseikan in her hair laughs. "I'm from Sarge's story **The Kuchiki Heir** and I'm the daughter of Byakuya Kuchiki. In that story, I'm also the Lieutenant of the 6th Division though formerly I was the 3rd. I'm 21," she continues. She's tall, lean, a bit muscular, and quite beautiful.

"She's a lot like Renji," Sarge chuckles, "serious and loves joke. Yeah, like Renji." Himeko tosses her cup in Sarge's direction and she ducks from the liquid.

"He's like my older brother, back off," Himeko growls.

"Sorry, had to," Sarge laughs and Altena shoves Sarge playfully as she gets back up in her seat.

"Move on, please," Miki snarls.

"Fine, it's Sara's turn," Sarge mutters. "Fun killer."

"Don't even start, puta."

"I'm no puta! You're a puta!" Sarge snarls at Miki.

"Girls, break it up," Jason and Keaton say.

"She called me a puta! Jason, I'm not a puta!" Sarge whines.

"I know. Save it for a later date," Jason murmurs pulling her into his arms.

"Fine."

"Anyway," a girl with white hair says drawing your attention to her.

"I'm Sara Ichimaru-Shiba-Kurosaki from **The Greatest Student from the Greatest Hero**. Am the daughter of Gin Ichimaru but I was adopted by Ichigo Kurosaki who is actually a Shiba, I know, complicated. I'm nineteen years old and in my story I'm the Lieutenant of the Sixth Division." She pauses as she refills her cup. She has short white hair, green eyes, and about the same build as Himeko. The two could really be sisters.

"She acts a lot like Ichigo and Rukia but she has bits of Gin and Rangiku's personality too," Sarge chuckles.

"She's stubborn as hell," Himeko growls and Sara punches her shoulder.

"I have a special ability too," Sara continues. "I have the ability to heal people unlike any form of Kido and I can heal multiple people at one time. In the dark, you can see beams of moon light come from me. If I use my ability, which is called Reiki, it draws from my energy. It also heals me while I'm fighting or hurt. If I use my ability on others and go past what I can produce, it will take the energy from the healed wounds on my body. If I go past that, it expands the wounds slowly. It's almost killed me a few times." She glares at Sarge.

"You would do anything for your family," Sarge points out, "and your friends."

"I know that."

"Well, that leaves us writers," Miki mutters. "I'm Miki, a friend of Sarge. I'm 16 and as you can see, my hair is red. I'm a fighter and I love to fight. I'd do anything for my friends, anything."

"I'm Hydro," the girl with long blond hair from earlier says. "I'm the second youngest, 15, and I like to get in fights and in trouble."

"I'm Hydro's friend Matt though she often refers to me as America, I prefer Matt," says the brown haired girl next to Hydro. "I'm 14."

"I'm Sarge, my pen name is Sargerogue. I'm 17 and currently I'm staying at the Kuchiki Manor with Byakuya Kuchiki who has been kind enough to take me in," Sarge laughs brushing her short hair back with a few fingers.

"I'm Altena, my pen name is Altena Kuronosu and I'm 15. I started this story with Sarge and we added in Hydro for a while but she is leaving the project soon. So, I think that about wraps this up, don't you think Sarge?" Altena chuckles.

"Nope."

"What?"

"The guys."

"Oh yeah! There are a couple of other guys, Nico, Jalen, and a few others. They're friends with Jason and Keaton. Now does that cover it all Sarge?" Altena asks.

"Yeah, pretty much. Oh yeah, this takes place after Ichigo rescues Orihime but before he defeats Aizen. It's a separate story line now. There are a couple of specials that aren't in the story line. Altena, we might want to start on the Christmas soon. Anyway, we're glad you're here for the ride. Give the story a chance, we started one version but then decided to give it a massive overhaul. So welcome to Stargazing. Now, proceed out the stage door to the right and enjoy the story." You walk out and everyone looks at each other. Akuma walks back in and examines the group.

"Oh Sarge," Akuma chuckles and Sarge looks at her soon enough to get the whole of a water balloon in her face. "That's for taking away my zanpakuto."

"Why you little brat?" Sarge snarls and jumps at Akuma.

"Sarge, baby, you're going to get yourself killed," Jason says looking at Altena and Keaton for support. Altena hits Jason with a water balloon and runs over to Akuma.

"Fight your stashes!" Sarge laughs and runs to the bin with her old Root Beer bottles. Pulling it back, the pail of water balloons emerges and she smiles throwing one full force into the back of Akuma's head. Altena pulls hers out from under the table and throws one in Miki's face. The water balloon fight ensues, a little fun before the story starts.


	2. Stargazing

**Sarge: I'm editing all of this! I'm not going to include all of the babbles but I'll include some. Some are pointless. Enjoy.**

**Altena: You're dead. You're not including the original babble for this chapter.**

**Sarge: It's obsolete, we know we're continue it.**

* * *

><p>Sarge sits typing on her computer in her room at the Kuchiki Manor with Byakuya standing behind her in the doorway. A small screen pops up on her computer and she sees it's from Altena.<p>

Altena:** OMG! I WANT TO WRITE BUT I WANT TO DRAW SO MUCH MORE! I NEED SOMEONE TO ORDER ME TO WRITE! Otherwise I can't do it… (-_-)**

"Poor Altena," Sarge chuckles as she reads the message. Byakuya shifts on the door, calling attention to himself for the first time.

"What is it?" Byakuya inquires in his monotone voice.

"Altena is having a problem. She wants to write but she wants to draw a lot more. She says she needs someone to order her to write."

"Tell her I said to write."

"Um, sure. You know, you're going to scare her, right?"

"She said to order her to write," Byakuya states.

"Why are you in my room?" Sarge asks.

"You stay in my house and you were sick the other day. It's called checking up on people," Byakuya replies as he sits down gracefully next to her and pulls a book from the bookshelf in her room to start reading.

Sarge:_ I order you to write. Byakuya says to write too._

Altena: **THEN WRITE I SHALL, CAPTAIN OF SOUR-PUSS-NESS! He's going to kill me.**

Sarge starts laughing and Byakuya looks at her, trying to read the screen.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing!" Sarge yelps and slams the computer shut.

"Was it something Hydro said?" Byakuya inquires as he goes back to his book.

"Yeah, that was it," Sarge replies and opens up her computer to start chatting with Altena again.

Altena: **WOMAN WTF! Where'd you go?**

Sarge: _I started laughing. Had to close the computer before Byakuya could read._

Altena: **He's just going to creep on your computer later. It's been done before.**

Sarge:_ Byakuya won't get my computer. I won't let him!_

Altena:** He does have a blade you know.**

Sarge: _Um, good point. I'll call Pineapple._

Byakuya is flipping through the pages of the book bored as Sarge grabs her phone and dials up Renji.

"Hi Renji. Would you mind staying over tonight?" Sarge asks.

"Why?" Renji asks as he appears in the doorway of her room. "Captain, pardon the intrusion."

"It is no problem, Renji," Byakuya answers.

"Well, Byakuya might try to steal my computer later," Sarge admits looking over at Byakuya who pretends to ignore the whole exchange.

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't tell him what I was really laughing at."

"Why?

"Because it is likely he would try to hurt Altena."

"Why?" Renji presses and Sarge begins to lose her temper.

"Because I don't want him to hurt Altena."

"Why?"

"Because she's my friend."

"Why would Byakuya want to hurt her?"

"I'm not going to answer that," Sarge snaps.

"Why?" Renji asked for what seems like the hundredth time to Sarge. Sarge finally breaks.

"IS THAT ALL YOU KNOW HOW TO FUCKING SAY?" she roars and Byakuya flinches some at her anger.

"No."

"If you're going to be such a pest, maybe I should ask Tatsuki to stay over then," Sarge growls.

"I'll stay. Tatsuki would try to kill him."

Altena: **If you think Byakuya's going to try and kill me don't worry. I'll have Akuma with me. Well that is if she doesn't destroy my fucking house this time! Akuma is coming, I think she's going to steal my computer.**

(Few seconds later.)

Altena: **Akuma here, FYI, that was an accident! I didn't mean to do it.**

(Few minutes later.)

Altena:** Altena again, stole back my computer. She was the idiot that was practicing in MY BACKYARD!**

Sarge starts laughing uncontrollably causing the Lieutenant and Captain of the Sixth Division to look at each other and raise and eyebrow.

"What are you laughing at?" they both ask as Sarge tries to breathe but fails miserably.

"Nothing!" Sarge laughs and catches her breathe finally.

"Such a strange girl at times," Byakuya notes as he goes back to his book.

"Then why do you let her stay?" Renji asks incredulously.

"To put it quite simply, I enjoy her company," Byakuya replies flipping the page of the book without looking at Renji whose face spells out disbelief. Renji collects himself to form a sentence and moves slightly away.

"Seriously, Captain? You enjoy her company?" Renji asks cautiously.

"When she's not acting like this and can carry on an intelligent conversation, yes, I enjoy her company," Byakuya answers looking up from his book to see his lieutenant blushing.

"Let me put it this way, Captain. You enjoy the company of a teenage girl." Sarge, who has been ignoring the conversation until now, reacts quickly. Her hand flies up at Renji.

"Hado #4, Byakurai!" Renji flash steps away from the attack and lands in the yard outside the room.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," Byakuya says calmly.

"SHIT!" Renji growls and jumps away from the attack.

"Nice," Sarge laughs looking over at Byakuya as he sheathes his sword once more.

"Thank you." Sarge moves over to Byakuya with her laptop in her lap and shows him the conversation she's been having with Altena.

"This is what I was laughing at," Sarge says and points to the words on the screen. Byakuya smirks as he reads the lines.

"I find it slightly amusing," Byakuya admits as he slips the book back on the shelf.

"So, you won't hurt her?" Sarge asks hoping she'll get the answer she wants.

"No, I won't hurt her."

"Cool," Sarge laughs in relief.

"Sarge, do you wish to go stargazing?" Byakuya asks looking over at her.

"Um, sure, just let me find a coat," Sarge chuckles as she looks for her jacket. Byakuya pulls her shawl out of his sleeve.

"You left it in the laundry room. I thought I'd return it," Byakuya says.

"I was wondering where that was. Let me tell Altena."

Sarge: _Hey, I'm going stargazing with Byakuya. Talk to you later!_

Altena:** WAIT!**

Sarge: _What?_

Altena: **I want to come too! I won't call Byakuya Captain Sour-puss-ness, at least not to his face.**

(Few seconds later.)

Altena:** Hey, it's Elia, I stole the computer for a second, Altena isn't happy about it either. Anyway, can I come too? Please?**

In Altena's room, Elia and Altena are squaring off, Altena has her computer back.

"You are not coming!" Altena snaps at Elia.

"Aw, why not?" Elia complains.

"Because, if you come then Akuma comes to." Altena shivers at the thought. "I don't know what Byakuya would do to me if I let HER loose in HIS manor."

"Byakuya, Altena wants to come along as does Elia. But if Elia comes, then Akuma has to come," Sarge says looking at the Captain as he wraps her in her shawl to keep her protected from the night air.

"Altena can come along. She can bring the girls, as long as they behave."

"What if they don't?" Sarge asks looking up at him. Byakuya flashes a quick smile.

"Simple, I'll tell Yachiru they have a huge stash of candy." Sarge thinks about it for a few moments.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Sarge laughs.

"Come, I'll send Renji to get them," Byakuya chuckles.

"Give me a second, have to tell Altena."

Sarge: _Byakuya says that the three of you can come, if the girls promise to behave. If they don't, then he'll send Yachiru after them. Renji is coming to get you._

Altena:** OKAY!**

Ten minutes later as Byakuya and Sarge are sprawled out on a roof of the Kuchiki Manor, the three other girls arrive and settle down on the roof with them. Akuma glares at Byakuya.

"For your information, Kuchiki, I AM NOT AFRAID OF THAT LITTLE SQUIRT!" Akuma snaps punctuating each word.

"This is why I didn't want you to come," Altena mutters rubbing her eyes before turning her attention to the sky again. Elia decides she should speak.

"I think it's rather peaceful."

"How do the two of you not drive each other insane?" Altena asks incredulously. Byakuya and Sarge are ignoring the growing cat fight on the other side of Altena. Akuma and Elia both shrug at Altena.

"I block her out when I don't want to listen," Elia answers.

"And I got used to annoying people. I had to considering I live with you, Altena," Akuma snickers and smiles at the rage growing on Altena's face. Altena's hand becomes a fist.

"Maybe I'll send Kenpachi on you." Elia shivers at the thought and Altena knows she believes that threat.

"I'M NOT SCARED OF SOME OVERLY POWERFUL CAPTAIN!" Akuma snaps.

"WELL I AM SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Elia yells and hits Akuma on her head.

"OUCH! What the fuck was that for?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" Altena snaps. Akuma and Elia look a bit like wounded animals as they exchange glances.

"…Kay…" Byakuya seems slightly annoyed and Sarge notices as she reaches in her pocket for something. She holds out a pill to Byakuya.

"Here," she says as Byakuya take the pill and swallows it as she does the same, "it helps, trust me." She smiles faintly and lays back down.

"You act too mature for your age."

"I know this."

"I'm sorry they're being annoying," Altena mutters as she tries to relax again.

"They're not any worse than the idiots at my school," Sarge replies trying to comfort her friend.

"Yachiru is worse than the two of them combined." Yachiru appears in front of the group.

"Speak of the devil," Sarge murmurs under her breath.

"Byakushi! Want to go get sweets?" Yachiru squeaks looking at him. Byakuya sits up, followed by Sarge and Altena.

"I'll make a deal with you, Yachiru," Byakuya says in a hushed tone.

"What is it?" Yachiru giggles.

"I'll give you enough money to buy five jars of candy if you go rampage through the 2nd Division and annoy Soifon, do we have a deal?" Byakuya asks and before Yachiru can answer Sarge cuts in.

"I'll give you Pixie sticks if after that you go rampage through the 1st Division," Sarge offers and Yachiru smiles widely.

"OKAY!" she squeals and looks at Altena. "You want me to go rampage somewhere too?" Everyone waits on Altena.

"I'll give you fuzzy peaches if you rampage the 12th Division. Focus on Captain Creep-Face," Altena instructs.

"His name is Mayuri," Sarge informs Altena.

"I hate him so I don't care," Altena shoots back. Akuma is rolling around the rooftop laughing as the pink haired lieutenant prepares to disappear.

"Wait up Yachiru! I'm coming with you! An Arrancar in the 1st Division is bound to start something!" Akuma shouts at follows the Lieutenant away. Elia says and gets up.

"I'm sorry, this means I'm off too," Elia says as she straightens up.

"Why?" Altena asks raising an eyebrow.

"Remember what happened to your backyard?"

"You mean the gaping hole and half of my neighbors houses being destroyed? Ya, I remember," Altena mutters trying to get Elia to make her point.

"That wasn't the full extent, I stopped some of it." Sarge's hand goes to her face, hiding her eyes.

"Oh God," Sarge whispers and says a silent prayer and mutters a curse.

"Get going," Byakuya instructs her. Elia nods and runs off to catch up with the others. Sarge looks at Byakuya, leaning on his shoulder like a child begging the parents for something.

"Byakuya, can we go watch the show?" Sarge asks with her eyes wide.

"Are you sure?" Byakuya says trying to confirm that Sarge knows what she's getting herself into.

"Of course I am!" Sarge laughs. Byakuya stands up and pulls the two teenagers up with him.

"Renji!" Byakuya shouts and the Lieutenant appears in front of them. "Take Altena's hand. We're watching the girls cause some chaos and I'm not going to try and support the two of them while everyone laughs."

"Okay," Renji chuckles and heads over to Altena.

"WAIT UP!" The group turns to see Sara and Himeko running up to them.

"We've got to see this! Come on Dad, please!" Himeko begs looking at Byakuya.

"Fine," Byakuya mutters looking at the two girls. Byakuya's arm tightens around Sarge's waist to support her while in the air. "This is so not what I had planned tonight," he murmurs and Sarge looks up at him with an eyebrow raised. Altena takes Renji's hand and he smiles reassuringly at her as she blushes.

"Let's go!" Altena laughs.

"I want someone from Squad 4 to come with us. There is no telling what Akuma's power is like," Byakuya states.

"If I alter her character design, she should be able to harm a fly," Altena offers.

"And how are you goin' to do that?" Renji questions her.

"With this," Altena says and pulls a flash drive from her pocket and twirls it around her fingers, "I ALWAYS come prepare." She smiles creepily, sending shivers down Sarge's spine. "All I need is a computer." She looks expectantly at Sarge who almost always has her computer with her.

"But that's no fun! We're watching the show because it's going to be interesting!" Sarge complains. The two 17 year old girls exchange glares for a moment before Altena puts her flash drive away.

"Fine, let's get going then," Altena says defeated. Suddenly a yell reaches the group.

"WHO THE HELL SENT YACHIRU INTO MY LAB?" Mayuri bellows.

"Oh God, I didn't think she'd go there first! Let's go, but keep me hidden, I don't want to end up as a test subject," Altena mutters gripping Renji's hand a bit tighter in fright.

"Squad 12 is the nearest Altena! You didn't think they'd stop there first? Do we want Hanataro or Isane to come along?" Sarge asks.

"Well, Hanataro is clumsy so Isane," Renji answers. Sarge looks at Sara who disappears and then reappears with Isane.

"Hi," Isane says and smiles kindly. They all flash step over to the lap and stand on a roof top observing the sight.

"GET BACK HERE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Mayuri roars as Akuma and Yachiru run through the Division. Elia joins the group shaking her head. Everyone sees that half of the labs are destroyed. Ichigo and Rukia appear next to Sarge and Byakuya.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Ichigo demanded gesturing to the chaos.

"Well, we gave Yachiru candy and money to go on a rampage and then Elia and Akuma wanted in and it sort of unfolded from there," Sarge explains rubbing the back of her neck gently.

"Oh, can we watch too?" Rukia asked.

"Why not?" Byakuya says bored. Then Akuma throws a water balloon in Mayuri's face. Where Akuma got a water balloon, we don't know. The whole groups starts laughing. Altena peeks out from Akuma who has now joined them.

"How mad is he?" she asks as Mayuri's fumes. You can practically see the smoke billowing from his ears and he looks like a bull. Altena giggles and his eyes focus on her.

"YOU! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Mayuri shouts. Akuma grabs Altena by the collar, picking her up, and holds her in the air.

"You want her?" Akuma asks.

"Akuma, don't do it," Altena stammers.

"Then…" Akuma draws her arm back.

"AKUMA!" Altena screams.

"…here…" Akuma builds up momentum. Altena tries to break away.

"OH MY GOD! HELP ME!"

"You…go!" Akuma throws the screaming Altena to Mayuri.

"Akuma I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! SOMEONE HELP!" Altena shouts. Everyone stands there, dumbfounded that Akuma threw Altena to Mayuri who would like to kill her! "ARE YOU IDIOTS? I SAID HELP!"

"Idiots. I'll do it myself if you're all chicken," Sarge mutters and jumps from Byakuya's arms and punches Mayuri in the face.

"She's nuts!" Ichigo yelps. Sarge grabs Altena by the collar and the back of her pants. Spinning around, she releases and throws Altena up to Renji who catches her. Mayuri looks evilly at Sarge. Sarge extends two fingers at him.

"Hado #4 Byakurai," Sarge says without hesitation. Mayuri falls since he didn't think she could do that. She flips him off and looks up at the group. "Someone want to come get me please?" Byakuya brings her back up to the group. "Thanks Byakuya."

"Moving on! Next, let's go torture Soifon by letting Yachiru run loose!" Altena laughs. "Oh, thanks Sarge. I thought I was done for."

"You're okay, right?" Ichigo asks looking at the 17 year old in Renji's arms.

"Y…Yeah, I'm fine," Altena stammers as her cheeks go dark crimson.

"She's an open book," Sarge mutters to Byakuya as he tightens his grip on her as he prepares to flash step. The group gets to the barracks to see a laughing Yoruichi on the ground and a pissed off Soifon running back and forth trying to catch Yachiru.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT GET BACK HERE!" Soifon yells.

"YAY! Tag is fun!" Yachiru giggles running quickly.

"This isn't tag! THIS IS ME TRYING TO STRANGLE YOU!" Soifon roars.

"Love what you've done with the place, Soifon, really do!" Ichigo laughs. There are broken floor boards and furniture all over. Yoruichi points at Byakuya.

"Oi! Byakushi! This was your doing wasn't it?

"If I had known you were here, I would have given her double the amount of money, Were-Cat!" Byakuya snaps. Rukia laughs leading Sarge and Altena by the hand over to Yoruichi and sitting.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TRY AND CATCH ME SOIFON!" Yachiru giggles. Soifon stops breathing heavy.

"Yachiru! I'll make my own deal with you!" Soifon offers.

"What kind of deal?" Yachiru asks stopping next to Soifon. Soifon whispers something in Yachiru's ear and Yachiru grins. Yachiru runs up to Byakuya, rips his kenseikan from his hair, and runs off toward the 1st Division.

"I don't know if Sarge is going to make it," Rukia chuckles as Sarge falls back laughing. She calms down as Byakuya goes off after Yachiru who has his kenseikan.

"I can't miss this!" Sarge laughs and bolts into the standing position. Yoruichi holds out her hand.

"Take my hand," Yoruichi laughs. Sarge takes Yoruichi's hand and Yoruichi flash steps them over to the 1st Division followed by Soifon and the rest of the observers.

"GET BACK HERE YACHIRU!" Byakuya snapped as the pink haired lieutenant evaded him again. Yoruichi smirks as Sarge spots Yachiru.

"Yachiru!" Sarge shouts catching her attention. The pink midget runs up and Sarge holds out a large bag of pixie sticks. "Chaos and those kenseikan and I'll give you this bag. Deal?" Yachiru shoves the two kenseikan in Sarge's hands. Sarge hands Yachiru the bag which is gone in less than a minute. The child like lieutenant starts bouncing up and down.

"What have you done?" Ichigo gasps as Yachiru bolts away. Sarge walks over to Byakuya who is still steaming some.

"Thank you," Byakuya says looking down at the 17 year old that gently lifts his hair up and slips in the one kenseikan. Byakuya lowers his head a little so Sarge can place the other one in his hair for him. "Thank you."

"Not a problem Byakuya," Sarge chuckles while smiling up at him. Ichigo flinches as Kenpachi arrives on the scene. He looks a little angry.

"What is going on here? Where is Yachiru?" he demands. Everyone glances nervously at each other.

"GET BACK HERE LIEUTENANT!" Yamamoto's voice crashes down on the group.

"RUN!" Renji shouts causing everyone except Kenpachi to disappear. Yamamoto, for as old as he is, chases around the young lieutenant fed up with her attitude. The group watches from the top of Sokyoku Hill, laughing like idiots.

"Well as fun as this is, I'm beat," Altena mutters.

"I thought you had more left in you, 'Writer'," Ichigo teases.

"S…Shut the hell up Ichigo," she stammers playfully hitting him causing him to pick her up.

"If you're so tired, stay with us here in the Soul Society tonight," Ichigo laughs.

"Yeah! Come on Altena! I'm sure your parents won't mind!" Sarge laughs.

"They have huge training spaces here, Yoruichi can take me to hers. You won't even know I'm here," Akuma offers.

"I heard they have good hot springs," Elia coaxes.

"We do and we could go to them first, if you'd like," Rukia says from next to Ichigo. Everyone looks at Altena expectantly.

"A night away from my family? You don't have to ask!" Altena laughs and Sarge hugs her tightly. Five minutes later the group arrives at the hot springs.

"Oh darn, no bathing suit," Altena says sarcastically and Sarge smirks at her. Yoruichi and Rangiku grin from behind the two girls.

"That's okay! We picked one out for you!" Rangiku and Yoruichi chorused. Yoruichi pulls Altena into a changing room while Rangiku pulls Sarge into another. Sarge takes the bathing suit before Rangiku uses force. After changing, Sarge joins Rangiku in waiting for Altena. Altena wasn't going down without a fight.

"I was just planning to stick my feet in! Hey! Why are you grabbing my shirt? Hey! Yoruichi! Hey! GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!" Altena screams as Yoruichi runs out of the changing room with her clothes and tosses the bathing suit in over the door to Altena. "DAMN IT!" Sarge looks at the two Soul Reapers as smile.

" COME ON OUT ALTENA!" a chorus of female voices yell and they wait.

"You know they did that to me too," Sarge points out as they walk toward the hot spring.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Altena asks incredulously. Sarge smirks and shrugs her shoulders as they reach the edge of the spring. Yoruichi flash steps behind them and pushes them in. The two girls surface spitting out water.

"Yoruichi, why?" Sarge mutters as she wipes the water away from her eyes and pushes her short hair back.

"Because it was fun," Yoruichi answers.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Altena roars and Yoruichi smirks.

"Have fun with that." Yoruichi dives in over by Kisuke.

"Relax Altena. She's just having fun," Sarge chuckles as they swim back toward the edge. They stop next to the shelf.

"Why don't you just move here permanently?" Altena asks. Sarge laughs tossing her head back some.

"I'm pretty sure Byakuya would kick my sorry ass out of the Manor," Sarge laughs.

"I'm pretty sure I wouldn't," Byakuya chuckled from behind us. They both jump and Sarge spins around and splashes water at Byakuya who laughs.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Sarge yelps. "That's not funny Byakuya!" He swims away as Altena laughs at the flustered Sarge.

"I know how you feel Sarge. The other Captains do that all the time," Ichigo laughs as he climbs in the water and swims off toward Rukia. Rangiku climbs in and stands in front of the two of them.

"See Altena, it's not that bad," Rangiku laughs.

"Altena, got a boyfriend?" Sarge asks as she reclines on the shelf.

"Why?" Altena presses.

"Well, I know a couple of cute Soul Reapers."

"Really? Who?" Altena demands. Rangiku starts giggling.

"I take it you don't have a boyfriend," Rangiku laughs before being pulled away by Rukia and Kiyone.

"To answer your question Sarge, no, I don't but I REALLY want one," Altena confides to her.

"Well, let's see here," Sarge starts counting off on her fingers, "there's Jason, but he's mine. Then there's his buddy Xavier. Gorgeous green eyes."

"I'm listening," Altena giggles moving closer.

"Well, Aiden has these gorgeous brown locks, you'd love him! Oh! Then there's Nico, tall, dark, and handsome! Jalen and Keaton are twins, they have the darkest blue eyes and their abs! Jalen has darker hair then Keaton."

"When can I meet them?" Altena squeals.

"I haven't told you all of them yet!" Sarge laughs.

"Don't care! When can I meet them?" Altena urges.

"Sarge!" A voice calls and the girls look over to see said six guys coming over with Renji sitting on the edge of the spring smiling. Jason is in the lead and smiles at Sarge.

"I called them," Renji laughs as Jason sprints forward and dives in. He emerges from the water in front of the girls and pulls Sarge into his arms.

"Hello," Jason chuckles.

"We were just talking about you guys," Sarge giggles causing Jason to raise an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes. Altena would like a little company," Sarge whispers in his ear, her hand tracing his chest over his heart. Jason whistles and the five guys look up from around the spring.

"Altena here would like a little company! She don't have a date tonight!" Jason calls to them. Altena leans over to Sarge.

"What are their personalities like?" Altena whispers and Sarge smiles kindly in a motherly fashion.

"Well, Xavier is a bit kinder than Grimmjow. Aiden is sweet and very much a gentlemen but he could do better in the brains department. Nico, well, think of Callie from the One Before Hisana and you'll get him. (For those of you that don't know that means serious, not downright mean, but firm.) Jalen is a pretty boy, kind, sweet, defends people in an instant. Keaton is the same as Jalen by Keaton got all the smarts," Sarge laughs in a knowingly fashion.

"Look, here comes Shuhei, Izuru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rikichi. They'd make good company too," Jason tells Altena.

"Well, Keaton seems nice and he's cute too!" Altena whispers to Altena. Rangkiu comes up behind Altena.

"Whatcha whispering about?" Rangiku asks as she tickles Altena. Altena halfway shrieks.

"WHAT THE HELL RANGIKU! Why am I your target of obsession today?" Altena demands as Jason and Sarge laugh at her expense.

"Cause you're new! Isn't that obvious?" Rangiku laughs.

"It wasn't," Altena mutters. Nanao and Isane drag Rangiku away again and Altena looks over at Keaton. Akuma is leaning up close next to him.

"You know, I don't believe we've met," Akuma chuckles running her fingers up his arm.

"And as usual the pretty girl gets the boy," Altena sighs. "It's hopeless, Keaton will never go for me if Akuma and Elia are here." Altena sinks to the water, going up to her nose. Ichigo sits down next to her having heard her.

"That's not true. You just have to go after him first," Ichigo says.

"I'm too chicken. It's not like he can't think Akuma's hot anyway," Altena mutters. Altena is caught off guard as she sees Keaton staring at her while completely ignoring Akuma. Akuma gets mad and swims to Altena.

"He's all yours Ms. I-think-I'm-ugly-but-really-i-look-really-hot-in-a-bathing-suit. Couldn't even keep up a good conversation," Akuma mutters.

"I don't think that was him," Altena snaps back. Akuma forces Altena's head under water. Ichigo picks Akuma up and takes he to Elia who smacks her. "I WANNA TALK TO HIM!" Altena complains.

"Why don't you?" Sarge laughs as Jason's hand reaches up her back.

"I'm half scared of boys," Altena admits blushing.

"So how do you expext to get a boyfriend?" Sarge asks.

"The guy should make the first move!" Altena defends. Sarge turns to Keaton to see him inching over slowly. She signals for him to move quicker.

"Hey Keaton! This is my friend Altena," Sarge calls and he hurries the last distance. Sarge leans over to him. "She's really shy."

"Hello Altena. I must say, you're quite stunning. And much better than your flirtatious friend over there," Keaton admits gesturing to Akuma who is now hitting on Jalen.

"Really?" Altena whispers in disbelief.

"Yes. I'm not attracted to girls that try to hit on me the second they see me," Keaton explains.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you," Altena says blushing deeply.

"Why don't we don't we go over to that end, it has less people. We can get to know each other," Keaton coaxes.

"I…" Altena doesn't have time to finish her sentence as Sarge pushes her to Keaton who winks at Sarge. Altena's cheeks go crimson as Keaton swims away with her. Jason pulls Sarge in a bit closer and she looks up at the deep blue eyes that stare down at her green eyes.

"They make a lovely couple don't they?" Jason chuckled.

"Yes, that, they do," Sarge chuckles while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Now that we're a bit more alone," Jason chuckles leaning down.

"Why such a gentleman," Sarge laughs.

"That's what you think," Jason breathes as a reply. Jason's lips touch Sarge's and she kisses back. Keaton is doing the same thing with Altena at the opposite end of the hot spring. The next day the doors to Sarge's bedroom are through open by a panicked Altena. Sarge, who is half covered by her sheet as she sits up some looking at her clock. It's seven in the morning.

"DUDE, I CAN'T FIND AKUMA!" Altena cries out. Sarge rubs her eyes tired.

"You know it's early right?"

"I think this is a little more important than your sleep. I checked everywhere, every training field, and Keaton checked Sokyoku Hill. I can't find Akuma," Altena stammers on. Byakuya walks up, rubbing his eyes a little tired. It appears the Captain has just gotten dressed for the day.

"Why, Altena, are you making such an ungodly racket this early in the morning?" Byakuya growled. Altena and Sarge shiver.

"Akuma is nowhere to be found," Altena exclaims.

"What?" Byakuya says stunned.

"She. Is. Gone." Altena punctuates each word. Byakuya turns on his heels.

"RENJI!" Renji appears and looks at Byakuya. "Have Isane send a message that a VIP with red hair and Arrancar attire on has gone missing, and needs to be found immediately. Start a search party," Byakuya orders.

"Yes sir!" Renji flash steps off and Byakuya looks back at Sarge and Altena.

"You two relax, we'll find her. I'll get someone to bring you breakfast." Byakuya closes the door and runs off to help with the search. Sarge looks at Altena.

"So, what did you and Keaton do last night?"

"We didn't stay at the hot springs for much longer, we got changed, and he took me to the Kuchiki Manor. We sat on the roof stargazing like we had originally planned. I think I fell asleep, because the next thing I knew, oen of the maids was going on about ungrateful children messing on other people's property. What did you and Jason do?" Altena asks and Sarge blushes deeply looking for an outlet out of this conversation.

"Um, well, we stayed at the spring for a while."

"And after that?"

"We did a little bit of stargazing."

"Anything after that?"

"Nothing you need to know about!" Sarge snaps. There are footsteps from the bathroom.

"Hey, Sara, have you seen my shirt, I…" Jason walks in and sees Altena. Jason finishes securing his tie on his pants and looks at Sarge. Altena stares at Sarge.

"Does Byakuya know he spent the night?" Altena giggles.

"No, and he won't, will he?" Sarge growls looking at Altena with death in her eyes.

"HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" Altena laughed. "I won't tell." Sarge looks under her blankets and tosses Jason his shirt.

"I'll see you later babe. You might want to get out here before Byakuya comes back," Sarge suggests looking at him.

"Thanks for the advice," he chuckles and kisses her on the lips before running off.

"Breathe a word of that and I will kill you," Sarge promises.

"Your secret is safe with me," Altena swears. Sarge and Altena look toward the yard as an echoing boom reaches across the Seireitei.

"That ain't good," Sarge says as she throws on her clothes.

"No, no it's really not. What did she do now?" Altena mutters and the girls run from the bedroom only to be stopped by a waiting Elia.

"You were both told to stay put, especially you," Elia spats pointing to Altena.

"What's happening?" Sarge demands.

"Aizen came for a visit," Elia answers.

"Which fanfic?" Altena asks.

"Altena, in most of mine, I murder his ass," Sarge points out.

"I'm here, aren't I Altena? I haven't seen Sara or Himeko. I'm assuming he wants either of you," Elia continues as Rukia appears next to her.

"Why?" Sarge and Altena say at the same time.

"Isn't it obvious? Fan-fictions. If either of you can write a fan-fiction in where he is all powerful, he would do anything to get his hands on you," Rukia explains quickly.

"As much as I hate fighting against myself, Akuma is the one who let him in. The four of us are the only ones who know- and who will ever know. 'Kay?" Elia continues.

"'Kay," the three girls answer.

"What now?" Altena asks. There's a large explosion outside the manor.

"We hide you two," Elia answers.

"One of you write up a character to save your asses," Rukia orders and the two 17 year olds exchange looks.

"You type faster," Altena points out.

"Fine," Sarge mutters as she grabs her laptop bag and hangs it over her neck. The laptop comes up on a support and she starts typing quickly. Ten people emerge from nowhere and draw their swords. The leading man looks at Sarge for orders.

"What do you want us to do?" he asks.

"Aizen is coming. Distract him, all ten of you," Sarge orders and they leave to protect them. Rukia pulls Sarge and Altena away as Elia takes guard. Yoruichi and Soifon show up and quickly grab the two, trying to speed things up.

"Wonder how my mini army is doing. I did my best to make them powerful without too much detail," Sarge mutters as Yoruichi pulls her along. Aizen appears in front of the group. Altena and Sarge screech as they see him. The Soul Reapers take their places around the two writers ready to protect them.

"Give me one of them and I'll let you live," Aizen promises.

"I don't think so!" Rukia barks. Ten minutes later, Elia is guarding Altena while Rukia, Yoruichi, and Soifon lay unconscious on the ground.

"Well, I won't fight you. I have what I came for. Though, she's not the one I really wanted," Aizen says as he holds up a form with short dirty blond hair.

"Sarge!" Altena shouts as Elia holds her back.

"Goodbye, Elia, Altena," Aizen says and rips up a garganta. He walks through with Sarge. As the garganta closes, Sara and Himeko appear.

"WHERE'S SARGE?" Himeko demands grabbing Elia.

"Aizen took her," Elia replies.

"This isn't good," Sara mutters as she looks from Altena to the unconscious bodies around them.

"Thank you Captain Fucking Obvious!" Himeko grows at Sara.

"Shut up," Sara snaps at Himeko.


	3. What's Altena Up To?

**Altena: OH MY GOD SARGE IS GONE.**  
><em>Sarge: Altena, chill. we've done this already.<em>  
><strong>Altena: BUT I MISS YOU ALREADY~~~!<strong>  
><em>Sarge: Calm. Down.<em>  
><strong>Altena:...kay...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What Starts As A Night Stargazing - Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>In Las Noches Sarge lays on a bed unconscious with dried and drying blood running down her face. Aizen sits in a chair in the corner watching the "child" sleep. Suddenly, as if hit by a shock of electricity, Sarge bolts into the sitting position in bed.<p>

"OW! MY FUCKING HEAD!" Sarge stares at the wall in front of her for a second and does a quick sweep, missing Aizen since he essentially blends in with the walls! "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL SOMEBODY!" Sarge puts her had to her forehead and feels dried blood. She moves her hand and feels drying blood.

"You're awake," Aizen says. Sarge jerks her head to look at the brown haired man. He looks quite calm sitting there observing her.

"Bastard," Sarge snarls.

"That's not very nice." Sarge goes to charge at Aizen but he sends her back on the bed with his spiritual pressure. "Bakudo #4 Hainawa," Aizen says calmly and the ropes bound Sarge's arms. Sarge fumes as she's pinned against the wall by Aizen.

"Bastard!" Sarge spats.

"I'll repeat myself, that's not very nice."

"Does it look like I give a shit?" she counters.

"No, no it does not," Aizen replies as he sets her gently on the bed and goes back to his seat.

"Why am I here?" Sarge demands.

"Those who write fan-fictions can create a reality that shouldn't exist."

"And you want me to make you an all powerful god?" Sarge finishes.

"Pretty much."

"Yeah…That ain't gonna happen," Sarge laughs, the bindings on her arms holding her tightly. She glares at Aizen.

"I took you to be an intelligent child," Aizen comments.

"I am, I'm smart enough not to go along with you, bastard!"

"I hold your life in my hands," Aizen points out.

"Yeah, whatever," Sarge mutters. She manages to move with her arms still bound and lays down on the bed, facing away from Aizen. She buries her face in the pillow and closes her eyes.

"This is why I wanted Altena, she would break easier," Aizen comments. Sarge snaps, he went too far! Sarge kicks off the wall in a flash and launches at Aizen who just barely sees the attack coming. Sarge lands on her feet, crouching and aiming her next attack.

"No one says anything about Altena and gets away with it!" Sarge roars and jumps at him, this time he sees it and watches as she slams into the wall but is too slow to react when she jumps back using the crash to propel herself at him. He slams into the door and she jumps back. Her hands are still bound, blood trickles from her head and there are scratch marks on her body from the wall.

"Do me a favor and send somebody with a first aid kit. Now, get the fuck out of my room," Sarge snarls. Aizen is silent. "YOU HEARD ME! GET THE FUCK OUT!" Aizen leaves the room and Sarge's arms are released. She goes to the bathroom and looks at the cut on her head and starts cleaning the blood off with water. The door opens a little while later and Sarge hears one set of footsteps walk in.

"Where the hell are you?" Grimmjow's voice demands from the main section of the room.

"The bathroom you idiot," Sarge snaps back. Grimmjow walks into the bathroom and watches Sarge for a moment before shoving the first aid kit at her. "Thank you, Grimmjow."

"You're weirder than Orihime."

"I get that a lot."

"You ordered Aizen around."

"I know."

"Do you have a death wish?" Grimmjow inquires.

"Not particularly, no," Sarge replies cleaning the wounds and apply bandages where she can.

"I'm your babysitter, by the way. With Ulquiorria's help," Grimmjow mutters leaning against the wall.

"As long as that spoon headed idiot doesn't come," Sarge starts and is cut off by Grimmjow.

"I'll tear his throat out for you, how's that sound?" Grimmjow inquires.

"Sounds good." Sarge finishes taking care of the cut and scraps and walks toward the bathroom door. She stops next to Grimmjow, looking up at the Arrancar that is four inches taller than her. "Thanks Grimmjow." Sarge leans up and kisses Grimmjow on the cheek before walking past him. Grimmjow stands there stunned as Sarge plops down on her bed and curls up in some blankets.

"I'll be leaving now," Grimmjow says as he quickly crosses the room.

"All right." Grimmjow closes the door hard and Sarge sighs deeply. "Wonder what Altena's up to. Hydro's probably there causing trouble again, as usual," she chuckles and closes her eyes trying to relax.

In the Soul Society, Elia turns to see Altena.

"Damn it! I'm sorry about your friend," Elia says to Altena.

"We need Squad 4 to heal Rukia and the others," Altena whispers staring past Elia to the spot where her friend had disappeared.

"I'll get them," Sara states before disappearing.

"Elia, let's work on getting this mess cleaned up," Himeko mutters and leans in close to Elia. "Altena needs some alone time." Himeko's hand touches Elia's shoulder.

"I don't need time alone! I want to help! We're going to get her back. Ichigo did it with Orihime, we'll do it with Sarge," Altena insists. Byakuya appears next to Altena.

"Unfortunately, you will be unable to help Sarge," Byakuya states as his eyes land on his little sister. Sara returns with Squad 4 and he looks a bit more relaxed when a member of Squad 4 tends to her.

"You can't fight because you don't have experience and aren't a Soul Reaper," Sara replies.

"Well I can't just sit here! She's my friend!"

"You're not staying, you're going home," Byakuya says firmly.

"No, that's a bad idea. If Aizen were to attack her at home, we wouldn't be able to stop him. The more power he thinks he can gain, the more power he'll try to attain," Elia interjects.

"I can't go home now. You're asking the impossible, Captain Kuchiki," Altena claims. A blond girl appears on the scene.

"HEY! Why's everyone so glum? Why are they hurt? And what's that hole doing there? The only explosions in the Soul Society should e caused by me!" she yells.

"What are you doing here Hydro?" Altena demands.

"Sarge invited me and I told her I'd be late. So! What happened? Where is she anyway?" Hydro asks.

"With Aizen," Altena answers.

"With who now?" Hydro growls in a serious tone and dark shadows cover her eyes.

"Aizen."

"How could she let herself get kidnapped? Idiot," Hydro mutters. Isane arrives to aid in treating the wounded and goes to Rukia.

"I'll help you Isane," Sara whispers and starts to use Reiki to help Isane. Altena falls to her knees.

"I can't do anything," Altena whimpers.

"That's not true," Elia insisted.

"It's not?" Elia shows Altena her flash drive.

"Remember this?"

"What do you need?" Altena asks Elia.

"A time skip for the wounded, repairs to the Seireitei, and some training for you with me."

"Elia! She can't fight!" Byakuya roars.

"Not right now, but her heart is strong. I should know, I live in it. Trust me Byakuya," Elia urges.

"I'll help too," Ichigo insists.

"I need to go home to get my computer. Sarge might have a password on hers and I have info I need saved there."

"Ichigo, Elia, accompany Altena to her home and back. Be back within 24 hours. Altena, pack a wardrobe," Byakuya instructs her.

"I'm staying with you then?" Altena affirms. Byakuya nods.

"No one listens to me anyway." Altena hugs Byakuya.

"Thank you Captain Kuchiki!"

"Just bring her back home," Byakuya whispers as the three disappear. After Isane and Sara take Rukia away, Byakuya motions for Himeko to help as well. He goes to Sarge's room and goes to the bookshelf. He finds the book he wants and walks out with it tucked in his sleeve. Going to his room, Byakuya puts the book on his table and removes the picture from inside. He looks at the smiling blond in the picture. It was taken from one of the earlier times that Byakuya had let her stay. He had taken her out on a walk and Yoruichi insisted on getting a picture. The picture showed Sarge, only two inches shorter them him, tucked safely in his arms and smiling as the stood at a stream in the Seireitei. Her face was bright.

"Come home Sarge, come home," Byakuya whispers. "This is your home." He goes to his little shrine and places the picture next to that of Hisana. "Forgive me Hisana, but until she's home, her picture will stay there too," Byakuya whispers.

In Las Noches, there are repeated bangs on Sarge's door. Sarge looks up from her place on her comfy bed.

"ARE YOU DECENT BLONDE?" Akuma's voice shouts at her. Sarge's face turns blood read in anger.

"Go to hell, BITCH!" Sarge snaps. Akuma opens the door and shows that she means no harm by pointing at the food in her hands.

"Is that anything to say to the person that just brought you breakfast?" Akuma laughs.

"GET OUT BEFORE I MURDER YOUR ASS!" Sarge snarls and starts to get in a crouching position.

"Have fun with that," Akuma says turning her back on Sarge. The second the tray touches the table, Akuma is tackled to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"I TOLD YOU, BITCH! YOU LET AIZEN IINTO THE FUCKING SEIREITEI YOU NUMBSKULL!" Sarge yells. Punch after punch, Sarge doesn't relent as she beats Akuma. Blood splatters the walls as Akuma's nose is broke and Sarge hits her more, causing the blood on her hand to hit the wall. Sarge is really pissed off. "I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

"Not today you won't. Grimmjow, Ulquiorria," Aizen says as he walks in with the two Espada following him. Grimmjow and Ulquiorria pull the raging teen off Akuma.

"LET ME AT HER! I'LL KILL HER! YOU'RE MINE BITCH!" Sarge roars and Grimmjow holds the teen as Ulquiorria checks on Akuma. Sarge's hair is blood splattered and hanging in her face, sweat drips from her chin. She had beat on Akuma for a full five minutes or so. Sarge's breaths come in huffs and she glares at the form in front of her.

"Ulquiorria, take Akuma to be healed. You, dear Sarge, need treatment as well," Aizen says causally as Ulquiorria carries out Akuma.

"For what?" Sarge snarls, Akuma's blood running down her face. Sarge barely sees his actions, but she feels them. Blood coats the walls as Aizen slices her arms, legs, and once across the chest. Sarge falls to her knees and would have gone face first into the floor if Grimmjow hadn't wrapped her in his arms to keep her from falling.

"For that, of course. You don't attack my soldiers. Someone take care of her," Aizen mutters and walks out of the room. Sarge stares at the blood collecting around her knees. Grimmjow is down on one knee holding her up. He looks up at the teen, expecting to see tears going down her face.

"I'll kill him," she growls.

"Good luck with that. I'll go get some help," Grimmjow mutters as he carefully picks her up. After placing her on the bed, he leaves. Sarge stares at the ceiling until he returns. Grimmjow walks in the door with a silver haired former Soul Reaper Captain following.

"Seriously?" Sarge laughs.

"Just be happy it ain't someone else," Grimmjow growls.

"I'm not as good as Isane or Retsu but I should be able to keep you from dying," Gin says sitting down next to Sarge after pulling a chair up. For a while, Gin treats Sarge's wound and she looks away from the Epada and Soul Reaper. Occasionally she'd flinch when Gin accidently harmed her, but she showed no emotion as she glared at the wall.

"You know they'll come for you," Gin says breaking the silence.

"Excuse me?" Sarge snaps looking at him.

"You're not that stupid, don't act like it," Grimmjow snarls at her.

"If Ichigo came after Orihime, someone will come after you," Gin continues looking at her with his eyes. Sarge stares at the odd eyes and has to look away from them. They offer her hope and she doesn't want that right now.

"Yeah, well, I pity the poor soul that tries that," Sarge mutters staring at the ceiling.

"I'll be sure to let Altena, Hydro, and Ichigo know next time I see them," Grimmjow chuckles. Gin finishes the bandages.

"That's all I can do for now," he whispers looking up toward her face, his eyes closed.

"Thank you, Gin, Grimmjow," Sarge sighs.

"Whatever," Grimmjow mutters looking away.

"It's a pleasure to have a woman here that isn't an Arrancar. Make sure to eat something. Take it easy," Gin instructs standing up.

"I don't feel like getting poisoned," Sarge muses looking at the food.

"I made it. I made sure it wasn't poisoned. Unlike Aizen, I know better than to mess with fan-fiction writers who essentially hold our lives in their hands," Gin chuckles as he goes for the door.

"Thank you, Gin."

In the Soul Society Elia, Ichigo, and Altena are waiting for the outer wall of the Dangai to stabilize and allow Altena to pass. Elia winces and clutches her nose.

"What happened?" Altena asks looking concerned.

"Akuma's nose is broken," Elia answers.

"How do you know that?" Ichigo asks looking at her with an arched brow.

"Akuma and I have a Soul Link because technically we are one soul. We feel each other's pain, whether it's physical or emotional. And this is definitely physical," Elia answers and clutches her chest falling to one knee. Ichigo rushes over to Akuma as Altena stares at her friend.

"Akuma also has forced empathy, if she see's someone getting hurt or hurts someone, she feels their pain," Altena explains to Ichigo. Ichigo picks up Elia and stands.

"Come on, the outer wall should be stable by now," Ichigo says and Altena nods. The group runs through the Dangai and appear in front of Altena's house.

"What time is it?" Altena asks Ichigo as they walk toward the house.

"Three o'clock, why?"

"Good, no one's home," Altena mutters and opens up the doors.

"Where the hell have you been?" Altena's mom growls as she walks through the door with Ichigo and Elia.

"Mom! Uh…at a friend's…?" Altena stutters. Altena looks at Ichigo and Elia to see they are both serious. She sighs and puts a hand to her face.

"Something's up, just don't do anything stupid," she whispers before looking at Ichigo. "Don't let her get hurt, Soul Reaper."

"I won't." The three run up to Altena's room and Ichigo puts Elia on the bed. "Wow, nice room you got here."

"Meh, it's small," Altena mutters.

"No, my room is small. This is slightly bigger," Ichigo mutters.

"Is there a difference?" Altena pushes.

"Just get your shit together," Elia mutters annoyed and frustrated. Altena grabs her laptop and manga for reference before stuffing them in her backpack. She then grabs her suitcase and stuffs it neatly but quickly with clothes.

"Ready."

"Why did Byakuya give you 24 hours then?" Ichigo inquires.

"You're missing some of the manga you need," Elia points out.

"Yah, I was supposed to go to Chapters today with my mom. How quickly can we get there if I climb on one of your backs?" Altena asks.

"Five minutes," Elia responds. Altena climbs on Ichigo's back and goes to get her manga. Elai brought along the suitcases and they leave again right after that. Back in the Soul Society, Jason opens the door to Sarge's room to see Altena typing at the table.

"Hey, where's Sarge?" Jason asks her and Altena looks up sighing.

"Why did I have to tell him?" Altena mutters as she gets up and pulls him over to the couch by the hand. "Jason…"

"What's up?"

"Sarge was kidnapped by Aizen earlier today. We're doing the best we can to make a plan to bring her back." Jason's expression changes from joyous to sad, and he stands up. He walks over to the door and punches the wall before sinking to his knees. Altena can see his shoulders shake and walks over to him. She takes his hand in hers and squeezes it. He squeezes back before turn to her.

"You seem to know how to do this."

"I've had to cope with a lot over the last couple of years."

"We'll get her back. I heard you're going to be training with the Soul Reapers," Jason stutters as he calms himself.

"They want to try and get me a zanpakuto," Altena replies.

"I'll help," Jason insists.

In Las Noches Aizen tears into Sarge's room and slams a laptop onto the table. He glares at Sarge who barely flinches as the computer slams onto the table. She is calmly staring at the ceiling.

"Start writing," Aizen orders.

"Nah, don't feel like it," Sarge yawns.

"Excuse me?" Aizen growls in frustration.

"I don't feel like writing," Sarge responds bored.

"I don't care what you feel like doing! WRITE!"

"You ain't Byakuya. That ain't gonna work," Sarge laughs.

"WHY YOU INSOLENT LITTLE PEST!"

"Insults will only cause me to lose my temper," Sarge chuckles.

"You are a weakling here."

"Never said I'd have to be strong to show how pissed I am. Oh, you should consider what I did to Akuma," Sarge says in a smartass tone.

"Do you have any clue how much I want to kill you right now?" Aizen growls as he massages the bridge of his nose.

"Probably a lot. So kill me. I don't see why you haven't," Sarge chuckles chancing a glance at him.

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?" he snaps.

"I'm not answering that one. I've answered it like five times since you kidnapped me," Sarge sighs.

"Write or I will hurt you."

"I'm still recovering from your last attempt to intimidate me," Sarge points out and motions to the bandages that are visible.

"Apparently you haven't learned you lesson," he snarls.

"You sound like my mother. You two would get along just great," Sarge teases.

"YOU ARE TESTING MY PATIENCE!" he roars.

"I'm a teenager, what do you expect?" Aizen storms over and suddenly Sarge finds herself lifted three feet in the air being held by the throat against the wall.

"I'm tired of your insolence," he growls.

"So are my parents. Why do you think I live with Byakuya?"

"I'm surprised he hasn't killed you yet."

"He finds my company enjoyable." Aizen's grip on Sarge's neck increases.

"Captain Aizen, that is quite enough. Do you wish to kill your best chance?" Gin asks from the doorway.

"Shut up Gin!" Aizen snaps as his fingers to tighten on her throat. Sarge's fingers wrap around his wrist in an attempt to make him release her throat. Apparently, she doesn't find this the best time to die.

"Aizen!" Gin roars as Sarge's fingers go limp. Aizen release Sarge and she crumbles to the ground.

"I suggest you learn quickly if you wish to survive, little girl," Aizen snarls before storming out of the room. Sarge rubs at her neck as she coughs madly. Gin kneels next to her as Grimmjow walks in the room with a bottle of soda and an ice pack.

"You are suicidal, my friend," Grimmjow chuckles as Gin helps Sarge onto her bed.

"You need to rest. Considering you were about ten seconds away from passing out," Gin points out as he eases her down on the bed.

"Thanks, I'll be fine." Grimmjow hands her the soda and the ice pack before leaving. Gin watches the young teenager fall asleep and tends to her wounds.

In the Soul Society Elia is training Altena.

"Come on! I know you're stronger than that!" Elia yells and tackles Altena.

"I only ever fight with my brother! I can't fight against you and you know that!" Altena snaps back.

"TRY HARDER!" Altena groans and sists up.

"It's no use. My physical strength isn't something that will go up dramatically on its own," Altena huffs as she catches her breath.

"Maybe we should take a break," Ichigo suggests.

"No! I'm going to get stronger so I can save her!" Altena snaps at him. Rukia smiles at her.

"She's just like you, Ichigo," Rukia chuckles.

"And it nearly killed me. She's pure human," Ichigo points out.

"Come on!" Altena yells and is tackled again by Elia. "DAMN IT!"

"Let's try something different. Put your hands on the ground," Elia instructs. Altena does as she's told and Elia tosses Ichigo a watch. "Time her." Elia lifts Altena's legs off the ground, and Altena does a handstand for a minute and twenty nine seconds. Altena falls to the ground.

"What does that mean?" Altena asks.

"You're pulling an all-nighter," Elia responds. "Yoruichi!" Yoruichi shunpos' to Elia's side.

"Yo!"

"I'm taking Altena to your training grounds. We will be there for exactly one hour and twenty nine minutes," Elia says to her.

"All right, just be careful," Yoruichi mutters. Elia nods and grabs Altena.

"You too Ichigo," Elia says before the three go to the training grounds and Altena looks around.

"Why do I recognize this place?" Altena mutters.

"I don't know," Ichigo says pulling Zangetsu off his back.

"Whoa! You're not thinking about attacking me with that, are you?" Altena shouts.

"I wasn't thinking about it, I'm going to," Ichigo responds and Altena gets up just in time to dodge the attack.

_Akuma did the same with me. Attacking me relentlessly, until I was on the verge of death. This technique should work for her,_ Elia thinks as she watches the group. Hydro watches from a cliff up above.

"Altena's got to bring up her game up doesn't she, Chenso?" Hydro said looking to at zanpakuto counterpart Chenso.

"Altena has what it takes. You should practice using my ability before she finishes," Chenso replies.

"But perfecting a zanpakuto ability is so much work!" Hydro complains.

"We'll practice THAT ability if you want," Chenso offers rolling his eyes.

"The one with the explosion?" Hydro says excitedly. Chenso nods as something happens during the fight. Altena starts to space out.

"It's talking to her! Come on! We're almost there, Ichigo!" Elia exclaims in delight.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Ichigo laughs and charges forward. Altena focuses again, her hand going to her hip, gripping something that Elia and Ichigo can't see. As soon as her right hand grips the hilt of her zanpakuto, a wind engulfs her, ripping off her normal clothing and replacing it with Soul Reaper robes.

"You did it!" Elia laughs.

"What's its name?" Ichigo asks.

"Her name is," drawing the blade Altena smiles, "Kakikae!"

Kakikae means rewriting and Chenso means chainsaw. Anyone who has read Hydro's stuff knows where we got that.


	4. And So, Sora Is Born

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>In the Soul Society the group is still with Altena as she reveals her Zanpakutou.<p>

"Elia! Your technique is amazing," Ichigo laughs. Elia gets a pained look on her face.

"It wasn't my technique, originally."

"Who's was it?" Ichigo inquires but before Elia can answer Hydro jumps down wither her materialized Zanpakutou landing gently next to her.

"Congrats, Altena! We're that much closer to saving Sarge!" Hydro laughs.

"Wait, you have a Zanpakutou already?" Altena demands.

"You know how much time I spend here? Of course I do!" Hydro laughs and Chenso bows a bit to the group.

"Pleased to meet you all," Chenso says.

"He's nothing like you," Ichigo states causing Hydro to punch Ichigo hard.

"He's being nice. He's a monster in training," Hydro snarls.

"Like you?" Altena counters.

"Exactly!"

"Hate to interrupt, but we still have work to do, Altena," Elia interrupts.

"I know, I know. What time is it?" Altena asks.

"Eleven."

"Let's turn in for the night," Ichigo suggests.

"I'm staying. I can't practice my favourite technique with you people around. I don't have complete control over it," Hydro explains.

"Just don't blow up more than you need to," Altena chuckles.

"I won't let her," Chenso insists.

"Good. Come on, I'll take you back to your room," Elia mutters and holds a hand out to Altena.

"Thanks," Altena says as she takes Elia's hand. The group goes their separate ways. Elia and Altena appear in front of Altena's room. "Come in with me, I don't feel like being alone tonight," Altena mutters.

"That's good to hear, I was just planning to come and see you, babe," Keaton's voice says and they turn to see him waiting at the corner of the house. He walks over and sneaks a kiss to Altena's lips.

"All right then. Thanks for helping out today, Elia. You want anything? Maybe a little Ichigo action?" Altena teases as a grin develops on her face. Elia's face goes red with embarrassment.

"N-No, I'm good. I'm just going to go train. I'll need to if we're going to Hueco Mundo," Elia mutters and goes to leave.

"Good luck," Keaton laughs before following Altena into her room and shutting the door behind them. "I heard you got the name of your Zanpakutou."

"Yeah, I'm going to have to get used to wearing these robes, my clothes are usually skin tight," Altena laughs.

"Have you talked to it yet?" Keaton inquires.

"Yeah, I was planning to do that before I went to sleep, actually," Altena says nervously.

"Then, by all means, continue. I don't mind watching you, beautiful," Keaton chuckles.

"Nah," Altena chuckles blushing deeply, I'd rather not now." She walks over to Keaton and kisses him, lying down on the ground. Eventually, they fall asleep in each other's arms.

In Hueco Mundo Sarge and Aizen are going at it again.

"BACK THE HELL OFF!" Sarge yells and shoves Aizen back a few feet.

"WRITE THE DAMN STORY!" he counters.

"GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD!" Sarge screams. Aizen moves quickly and has Sarge pinned to the wall tightly. She can barely move with him holding her. Her breath hitches as he places his forearm below her jaw and pushes slightly on her throat. Fear is evident in her eyes as she feels the growing pressure on her throat.

"Maybe I should use some force on you. You're so young and naïve that you wouldn't be able to stand the pain I'm capable of inflicting. But which way to torture you," Aizen muses looking at the young woman in front of him. His forearm presses even more on Sarge's throat, right below her jaw. The move forces her to look away to keep herself from losing the ability to breath.

"That is not the way to get to her to do what you want," Gin says from the doorway watching the exchange. "She doesn't react submissively to pain. In fact, it causes her to defy you even more," Gin points out.

"Then what would you suggest?" Aizen inquires.

Let me take care of her for a couple of hours. I'll see what I can do," Gin offers.

"I will be in the Human World. I have some business to attend to. I leave her in your hands, Gin," Aizen growls releasing Sarge so fast that she falls the ground. She starts rubbing her bruised throat coughing a few times as she gets to her hands and knees. Aizen leaves the room and Gin hurries to Sarge's side. His hands are gentle as he helps her sit up.

"You need to stop pissing him off," Gin warns her.

"He's a bastard and I won't submit to him," Sarge growls.

"You're way too stubborn for your own good. Come on," Gin says pulling Sarge to her feet. He leads her to the door.

"Where are we going?" Sarge asks as Gin leads her through the halls.

"You need to get some of that anger out of you. Training room. You can take it out on Akuma," Gin states.

"I'll kill her."

"Not likely." Five minutes later in the training room, Akuma stands with a spare sword in her hand.

"I'm going to kill her," Sarge repeats.

"As I said, not likely," Gin counters as he walks off to the side. Akuma tosses Sarge the sword which she catches in one hand lightly. Her fingers wrap around the grip and she swings it around lightly getting the feel of the sword.

"It's dumb to try and catch swords with your hands you know," Akuma states as she watches Sarge.

"I've been play sword fighting since the time I was six. I know how to catch anything that resembles a sword without being cut," Sarge counters and lowers the sword to her side.

"Arrogant and cocky, this should be fun," Akuma laughs smiling at Sarge.

"She's not going to hold back," Gin warns Sarge.

"I call that murder," Sarge growls.

"I call it extreme training. Don't just immediately kill her Akuma," Gin instructs.

"Yeah yeah. I trained Elia I can train a human," Akuma states as she draws her sword. Akuma charges and Sarge barely has enough time to block the sword as it comes down. "That's surprising." Akuma presses down and cuts through the sword and nicks Sarge as she jumps back.

"Damn it," Sarge growls under her breath and she grips her bleeding shoulder with her free hand. Her glare grows steadily darker. Akuma's smile widens.

"Did I piss you off?" Akuma teases.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU BITCH!" Sarge promises. Sarge charges at Akuma, catching her off guard. Sarge's body connects with Akuma's chest.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN TO FIGHT?" Akuma demands.

"I HAVE FOUR OLDER BROTHERS AND I HUNG OUT WITH GUYS AS A CHILD! SPARRING WAS A GAME!" Sarge snarls. The two break away, some distance between them. Sarge starts to glow as her anger gets the best of her. Akuma slashes at Sarge and Sarge hisses as Akuma cuts a line on Sarge's face. Grimmjow and Gin watch from the sideline.

"She's human, right?" Grimmjow affirms.

"Yes."

"Anything weird about her?" Grimmjow continues.

"Yeah, she likes magic and the spirit world," Gin answers.

"Hence why she likes Soul Reapers, that explains some things," Grimmjow mutters.

"I know. Even then, she's quite scary," Gin mutters.

"Do you feel that?" Grimmjow asks as the atmosphere suddenly changes.

"Zanpakutou time," Gin answers. As if on cue, the release of dust and smoke startles Akuma. Sarge stands there, a larger katana in her hand. It was oddly patterned on the blade. It appeared to have lines going horizontally on the blade with black sections on some if not most of the lines.

"PLAY, ONGAKU!" Sarge snarls.

"You shouldn't have that yet!" Akuma gasps startled. Sarge taps the section nearest the hilt of the katana and a low ringing sound plays as energy builds up on the blade. Sarge levels it at Akuma and it fires as she releases the section. The shot of energy sounds like a piano key ringing. Akuma jumps out of the way but Sarge uses the black key next to it to propel herself over to Akuma. Akuma stiffens as Sarge's blade levels with her neck.

"Give me one reason not to kill you," Sarge demands.

"Altena would kill you."

"She could write another you. You risked lives by letting Aizen into the Seireitei," Sarge growls.

"Sarge!" Gin shouts and she looks up at him. "Don't do it. I promise you can beat the hell out of her every so often if you calm down," Gin promises.

"Why'd you train me to get a Zanpakutou?" Sarge demands.

"You're more useful if you can fight. Grimmjow, take her back to her room. Keep that Zanpakutou hidden," Gin instructs.

"Fine, but if Aizen comes, I'm not submitting to him. I refuse to write for that bastard," Sarge declares and walks off with Grimmjow. She doesn't feel her wounds, her adrenaline blocks out all the pain.

"You should have warned me," Akuma snarls at Gin as he goes to her.

"You know her better than me."

"SHE NEARLY KILLED ME! AGAIN!" Akuma shouts.

In the Soul Society, Hydro and Chenso stand in the doorway of Altena's bedroom in the Kuchiki Manor.

"Well, this is a cute scene," Hydro mutters.

"Will you get out of there! They're going to kill you when they wake up!" Chenso whispers.

"But come on! I love scaring people! I'm like Gin, but a girl," Hydro states.

"That's it." Chenso walks over and grabs Hydro by the collar. "Come on, training."

"WHAT! IT'S ONLY FIVE IN THE MORNING! WE'VE BEEN TRAINING ALL NIGHT!" Hydro yells.

"Oh well, like you need beauty sleep," Chenso mutters.

"That is so true! I'm too beautiful anyways," Hydro laughs as Chenso hauls her out of the Kuchiki Manor.

_I can't believe she just said that, that is a lie on so many levels, _Chenso thinks as he pulls her along.

"You do realize I can hear you though my mind, right?" Hydro says

_FUUUUUUUUUU!_

"Did that really just happen?" Altena asks Keaton as she continues to snuggle in his arms.

"I do believe so…"

"Those two have problems," Altena mutters.

"You have no freaking idea," Keaton chuckles kissing Altena on the forehead.

"We might as well get up. Who knows what's going to happen if we don't watch those two," Altena mutters.

_I don't think they'll get into too much trouble, Altena-sama, _the giggling voice of Kakikae laughs inside Altena's head. Altena gasps and grabs her sword.

_You talked to me outside of battle!_

_Of course I did silly! I'm part of you!_

"Keaton, I need to go into my inner world," Altena says aloud.

"Okay, I'll watch you from out here," Keaton says kissing her.

"Thanks," Altena whispers and with that she goes in her Inner World. Altena looks around at the field of digital flowers.

"A computer is a big influence in your life, isn't it?" Kakikae asks.

"Yeah, a really big part," Altena laughs.

"Altena-sama, do you want to begin to learn my abilities?" Kakikae asks tilting her head some.

"Yeah, the sooner we get this over with the better," Altena mutters.

"You talk like you don't like being in your inner world," Kakikae accuses while giggling.

"It's not that, I just want to bring Sarge back. Jason really misses her," Altena replies.

"You do too," Kakikae giggles. "And that boy Keaton is definitely a part of your heart, too."

"What's with you? I never giggle, and I would never admit something like that. You're nothing like me," Altena states.

"I'm the person you want to be. In your heart, you want to be out-spoken, silly, and generally…happy. I'm that reflection," Kakikae explains. Altena nods.

"I've had to hide that side of me, since that happened," Altena mutters.

"We will save her," Kakikae promises. "Come on, let's start training."

"Yeah!"

"The First Edit is really easy. You just have to have this notebook and pen with you at all times," Kakikae explains and hands Altena the notebook and pen, made up of pink spiritual energy. "The First edit is called Toketsu, meaning "To freeze". This ability allows you to temporarily freeze a "scene", and "edit" it. For example, if Ichigo gets stabbed through the heart, as long as you've seen it happen, you can freeze the "scene" and, using another technique that I will teach you, "re-write" what happened.

"Okay, that seems easy enough," Altena mutters.

"You're so clueless," Kakikae giggles. "We'll have to practice of course, but you're going to need someone to practice on. You're range at which you can freeze a space at any time will increase as we train."

"My abilities aren't for fighting, are they?" Altena asks.

"NO, you're abilities are best suited for giving aid to a fight," Kakikae answers.

"Okay, the second ability," Altena mutters as she nods.

"The Second Edit is harder to learn, but very easy to use. Once you have used Toketsu, using the notebook and pen I gave you-which will appear and disappear at your will-you can use the ability Sai Kakikome which means "Re-Write". The notebook acts like a story, you can replace, write extra, and mover parts of a story, or in your cases, battles. So, again, if Ichigo were to get stabbed through the heart, you can use Toketsu, the Sai Kakikome, and re-write what happened. The only catch is, you have to replace what you edited with something, you cannot remove something completely. So, back to Ichigo getting stabbed, once you use Kakikome, you can erase the phrase "And the blade pierce Ichigo's heart," from your notebook, with "the attacker tried to stab Ichigo but missed, losing his balance." Thus, you also give your allies the upper-hand."

"I need to practice that one, a lot," Altena mutters. Kakikae starts giggling again.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time!"

"I can't imagine what Aizen is doing to Sarge; I can tell she's not writing because she hasn't updated anything. I don't have "plenty of time." Kakikae, how could you even say that?" Altena demands.

"Altena, you're kidding right?" Kakikae giggles. "You haven't sensed it? Sarge-sama got her Zanpakutou. She was fighting Akuma."

"She fought Akuma, and won?" Altena questions.

"How could you have so little faith in her! She's a strong girl; she can take care of herself for the time being!" Kakikae insists.

"I…I just need to protect the ones closest to me. It's a thing," Altena mutters. Kakikae smiles.

"There is one final technique that I will teach you, but it can only be used once." Outside of Altena's Inner World, Keaton watches Altena, thinking about the dream he had last night, when she was wrapped in his strong, protective arms.

"My dreams can be visions sometimes…I just hope this isn't one of them," Keaton mutters.

"Keaton!" Jalen yells and rips Altena's door open. "There you are brother! I couldn't find you!"

"Just use your senses-wait, that doesn't work for you. What do you want Jalen?" Keaton sighs.

"I was looking for Altena; I wanted to take her out to lunch, 'cause we barely talked that night at the hot spring. She was too busy lip-locking with you," Jalen accuses.

"And it's going to stay that way," Keaton growls.

"AWWWW, so I can't have lunch with her? Come on bro!" Jalen complains.

"Jalen, when you can answer this equation, you can have lunch with my girlfriend," Keaton mutters as he writes down a complicated algebra equation.

"You know what? You just want her to yourself! You're not fair!" Jalen complains like a little six year old who wants to share a toy.

"Get your own girlfriend!" Keaton snaps.

"Would you two shut the hell up? I can hear you from inside," Altena growls.

"Altena! Tell my brother how mean he's being!" Jalen begs.

"Jalen, as much as I love you, I'm with Keaton on this one, I belong to him," Altena says as she moves over and wraps her arms around Keaton's stomach. She rests her chin on his leg and he puts his hand on her back.

"Fine," Jalen says defeated and walks away.

"How did it go?" Keaton asks looking down at Altena.

"Good. I have to practice the techniques, but I know what they all do," Altena explains.

"Come, let's get some breakfast." Suddenly, Renji storms in.

"Aizen's been detected in the World of the Living!" Renji shouts.

"Where's he going?" Altena demands.

"From what the sensors have picked up, your house!" Renji replies.

In Hueco Mundo Gin turns to Akuma.

"Go get cleaned up, Akuma," Gin instructs.

"I wouldn't do that just yet," Aizen says and the pair turn to see Aizen standing there waiting.

"Aizen," Gin states.

"I'm surprised, Gin, training a human to get a Zanpakutou," Aizen muses coming closer to them.

"It's not what you think," Gin insists.

"And then training her against Akuma. Very smart, but you forgot that I know everything," Aizen growls. Suddenly, Gin is thrown across the room and Akuma trembles as Aizen turns to her. She falls to the ground as he brings his spiritual pressure down on her. "I'm disappointed in both of you. Now, I shall go deal with the human girl," Aizen says without feeling. Aizen flash steps away and Akuma runs to Gin. Her hands gently roll him onto his back and he groans.

"We have to get to Sarge before he does," Gin says.

"Hang on," Akuma orders and transports the two of them down the long corridors. A scream reaches them.

Grimmjow flinches at something causing Sarge to look at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What is it?" Sarge asks. Grimmjow's demeanour changes suddenly.

"Run! Go now! Run to your room as fast as you can!" Grimmjow orders her and motions her away. Sarge starts running, not quite at flash step level yet, but still quite fast. She hears Grimmjow telling someone to calm down and hears him cuss after the sound of a wall breaking reaches her. Before Sarge can react or sense that she's about to be attacked, she's thrown through a door. Aizen stands in the doorway as she struggles to get to her hands and knees.

"My, my, you have gotten fast, I'll say that," Aizen comments. Sarge looks up with murder in her eyes.

"Aizen."

"You have a Zanpakutou." Sarge rises from the ground and stands up. "Hand it over," he commands.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Sarge roars.

"That can be arranged," Aizen snarls. Aizen disappears from Sarge's sight but she jumps away from the spot she had been standing in and Aizen barely misses her. Sarge draws her Zanpakutou and glares at him.

"Play, Ongaku!" she orders. The tone rises through the room and Aizen growls in frustration. "Pitch play!" The tone rises sharply and forces Aizen to cover his ears at the annoying sound. Sarge runs from the room and toward her own.

"You're wrong if you think you're getting away!" Aizen roars from behind her. "Boo," he whispers in her ear. Sarge has no time to react as the sword pierces her chest. A deafening scream is heard from her mouth as the blood comes from her chest and some from her mouth.

"Sarge!" Gin yells as he and Akuma near. Aizen throws the teenager down the hall like a rag doll and there's a sickening crack as Sarge hits the wall. Her body falls limp to the ground and the resounding thud echoes through the corridors.

"SARGE!" Gin and Akuma yell as they rush to her side. Akuma looks at the wound, the blood, and the face of Sarge. She grabs her shoulders and shakes Sarge. "Wake up! DAMN IT WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"It's pointless, Akuma, that Sarge is gone," Gin says.

"What are you talking about? What other Sarge is there?" Akuma demands.

"She trained against you and has a Zanpakutou, she's not normal. None of her and her friends are normal," Gin says. Akuma hasn't looked at him yet, she's still staring at the body in front of her.

"What? What you just said makes no sense!"

"Akuma, look at what you're holding," Gin instructs. Akuma looks to see she's holding a lifeless body. She looks a Gin who is holding the body of a Soul Reaper, still breathing, still wounded, but not dead.

"I don't understand," Akuma stammers looking between the two forms of Sarge.

"Aizen killed her, but since she gained a Zanpakutou she became a Soul Reaper like Ichigo," Gin explains.

"You mean she's bead but she turned into a Soul Reaper," Akuma states.

"Yes, but she may die again. Those wounds were inflicted by a Zanpakutou and affect both her body and Soul."

"Take her to be healed," Aizen says from behind them. "Go, Gin." Gin picks up the broken body in front of him and walks away. Aizen grabs Akuma by the neck and lifts her up, slamming her against the wall. Akuma grabs at his wrist as Aizen tightens his fingers. "You are my soldier, not Gin's. Understand me?"

"Yes Aizen-sama."

"Good." Aizen throws Akuma into Grimmjow who has blood coming from a cut on his face.

"What do you want me to do?" Grimmjow asks.

"Get Akuma out of my sight. Then dispose of this form," Aizen says nudging the cooling body with his foot. "I don't want it stinking up my palace." Grimmjow leads Akuma away and Aizen goes to where Gin has taken Sarge after stopping in his office.

"You killed her. Then, you nearly killed her, again," Gin states looking at the child.

"No big loss." Gin is furious and looks up at Aizen.

"NO BIG LOSS? You've been trying to get her on our side for how long? YOU'RE LUCKY SHE'S DIFFERENT AND TURNED INTO A SOUL REAPER!" Gin is showing a side that no one has ever seen.

"This is an opportunity," Aizen states walking closer to Sarge. Gin begins to stiffen, ready for an attack.

"For what?"

"To get her on our side. You gave her a tool that makes her more of a threat than any writer."

"You can't be serious. She still won't serve you."

"She doesn't need memories to serve me. Leave us."

"No."

"Leave us or I will hurt you," Aizen threatens. Gin looks between Aizen and the sleeping girl. He leaves reluctantly. Aizen walks to Sarge and inserts a needle in her neck. He throws the syringe away after the liquid is all gone. He sits down next to the sleeping teenager. "Your name is Sora Asukai and you're 17 years old. You are a former Soul Reaper. Two years ago, the Soul Society prosecuted you for a crime you didn't commit and were sentenced to death. I, Sosuke Aizen, saved you and brought you to Hueco Mundo where you lived with the Espada and serve me as a trusted follower. You would do anything I ask of you. When I came to Hueco Mundo, you met me with open arms. You do not trust Gin Ichimaru, Akuma, or Kaname Tosen. You got in an argument with Gin a few hours ago. He hurt you greatly but I saved you from him. You fainted." Aizen continues to tell her stories for a while. He stops as a moan escapes her lips. He waits patiently and smiles some as her eye lids open to reveal green tired eyes.

"What happened, Lord Aizen?" she asks.

"What do you remember?" he asks brushing some of her bangs from her face.

"I got in an argument with Gin, he wounded me," she replies.

"Yes. How do you feel Sora?" Aizen asks with growing satisfaction.

"A bit achy," Sora replies.

"That's to be expected. Rest a while," Aizen instructs and she nods before he leaves her. She looks at her almost healed wounds and sighs. After a while, when her wounds have healed and she can move freely, she sits up and waits. Aizen returns with some new clothes and tosses them to her.

"What are these for?" Sora asks.

"We're going to the World of the Living for a visit," Aizen explains.

"What is this?" Sora asks as she brings up a cloth that looks a bit like a bandana but not exactly.

"It's to hide you face, wear it."

"Why?"

"Don't argue." Sora changes after he leaves and grabs her Zanpakutou from the table. The bandana like item turned out to be a cloth that fit over Sora's head and covers from her neck to the bridge of her nose. If it wasn't for the fact that it didn't have a knot and was all one piece of material, it would a bandana. Sora walks to where Aizen has gathered with Akuma, Gin, and Grimmjow. Sora's eyes narrow as she sees Akuma and they turn dark with fire at the sight of Gin.

"Play nice, Sora," Aizen instructs.

"Yes, Lord Aizen."

"Good girl. We have people to visit."

* * *

><p><strong>Altena: OMG THIS CHAPTER WAS SO LONG. Sarge had to put up with me and my ever-lasting editing cause I wanted to make this perfect.<strong>

_Sarge: You weren't that bad to handle._

_**Altena + Sarge: WE LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR REVIEWS!**_


	5. Feelings Of Betrayal

**Disclaimer - WE DONT OWN BLEACH! If we did... a think Hichi would be seen more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Feelings Of Betrayal<strong>

* * *

><p>Hydro and Chenso stand a little bit apart, and it appears that Chenso is losing his temper with Hydro.<p>

"So repeat to me again, how the hell I use this move," Hydro growls. Chenso sighs and face palms himself in frustration and disbelief.

"You say, 'Rip them viciously, Chenso!' Then your Shikai will activate and it'll become a chainsaw."

"When can I learn Bankai?" Hydro asks.

"When you actually pay attention and stop acting immaturely," Chenso replies. Hydro's eyes turn to daggers.

"Are you asking for a death wish?"

"One, you can't kill me. Two; if you did, you wouldn't have any power to save Sarge."

"I hate it when you make sense," Hydro complains stomping her foot in frustration.

"Now practice your release." Hydro starts to laugh loudly and Chenso is quite confused.

"Um, what is it?" Chenso asks already wondering if he's going to regret asking.

"That's what she said!" Chenso sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Practice you idiot," Chenso orders before disappearing.

"Fine." Hydro gets into her stance and focuses her reiatsu into her fingertips. Her eyes start to glow a fiery red and flaming red spiritual energy surrounds her body. "RIP THEM VISCIOUSLY, CHENSO!" Her katana quickly runs into a full fledged chainsaw and instead of its blade going around, red energy in the form of the blade goes round and round. Chenso appears again.

"Wow, on the first try too, nice. Though, it seems my form has changed a bit." Hydro is panting heavily.

"Oh well, get over it."

"You know what you little twerp, I am going to…"

"Going to what?" Hydro demands as Chenso's hand goes over her mouth. Chenso looks in the distance to see a hell butterfly floating their way. He sticks his free hand out and retrieves the small animal. It says what it is supposed to and leaves.

"Come on you, time to go to the 1st Division Barracks," Chenso says.

"Fuck no! I don't wanna see gramps!" Hydro complains.

"You're going, now!" Chenso grabs her collar and flash steps to the 1st Division Barracks. "Okay, we are here, sorry for being last but this one never wants to move," Chenso mutters and pushes Hydro away from him.

"TOO FAT!" Hydro complains and starts laughing as Altena joins in.

"You need help," Altena chuckles calming back down.

"Hun, I've known that for a long time," Hydro chuckles.

"Uh, okay then."

"So, Gramps, what chu want?" Hydro asks Yamamoto laughing.

"Some respect and a two man party to the World of the Living," Yamamoto answers. Altena and Keaton immediately raise their hands.

"We'll go!" Altena insists. Yamamoto shakes his head.

"No I want more experienced fighters, Aizen is there," Yamamoto states. Altena doesn't put her hand down.

"I've had enough of your bull. Let us go!" Altena growls. Yamamoto opens his eyes surprised at the comment.

"You are just a human, you have no clue what you're going up against," Yamamoto states.

"Oh well! And when we do go up against him we'll know. If we lose we'll know. So then we can prepare for the future," Altena states.

"You may not have a future, he may not leave you alive," Toshiro points out and is suddenly hit in the head by Hydro's fist.

"Shut up Shiro-chan. They're going whether you like it or not, baka. If they screw up, oh well, their choice, let them go and prove themselves," Hydro states.

"Fine, but you better come back alive. Meeting dismissed!" Yamamoto states and bangs his cane on the floor and Altena nods to Keaton and they run off. Hydro spots Ichigo across the room and runs toward him.

"ICHI!" Hydro squeals and tackles him in a hug and they fall to the ground. Chenso grabs Hydro's collar and drags her out.

"She's going to bed, she hasn't slept all night. Sorry Ichigo," Chenso says dragging her away.

"Uh, yeah, okay, bye?" Ichigo stammers and does a quick wave as Zanpakutou and master leave. Across the Seireitei a little bit before this exchange, Elia is found sitting with her legs crossed in a small clearing in a forest, when she feels pressure on her neck, and suddenly the wind is knocked out of her, as if she was thrown into a wall. Elia gasps and touches her neck.

"Akuma…I haven't felt this hand in a long time, what did you do?" Elia whispers as the bushes rustle behind her. "Nico, you need to get better at hiding your spiritual pressure, I can sense you from a mile away."

"Shut up. You have heightened senses," Nico growls emerging. Elia starts laughing.

"Altena designed me that way. Of course I do."

"I have a message from a hell butterfly. You and I are requested to meet with the Head Captain after he has his meeting with the other Captains and Lieutenants," Nico explains.

"That man doesn't trust me, why would he want to meet him after a Captain's meeting?" Elia muses.

"You're asking the wrong guy," Nico mutters as Elia gets up and sighs.

"Altena's will is fluctuating. It's not as a strong as it used to be. I'm worried about her.'

"Don't be. Come on, I think the meeting's half over," Nico states. Elia and Nico rush to the Captains' Meeting Hall. They wait outside the door for everyone to leave.

"I'll go!" Altena's voice inside the room catches Elia's attention.

"No I want more experienced fighters, Aizen is there," Yamamoto states.

"I've had enough of your bull. Let us go!" Altena growls. "You are just a human, you have no clue what you're going up against," Yamamoto states.

_You have got to be kidding me. How do you write a fan-fiction without knowing anything about the topic? Are you that clueless, Yamamoto? _Elia thinks inside her head.

"Oh well! And when we do go up against him we'll know. If we lose we'll know. So then we can prepare for the future," Altena states.

_Lose? Are you an idiot? _Elia stands up and is ready to barge in, but Nico grabs her hand before she can do anything and shakes his head. A loud bang echoes through the doorway as Yamamoto's cane slams against the ground. Altena and Keaton run out, Altena gripping her sword's hilt. Chenso and Hydro leave as well. Elia stands up to run after Altena.

"Hold one moment, Arrancar," Yamamoto says. Elia walks into the meeting room and stands among the Captains, but stays on guard in case of an attack.

"Calm down, Elia. Nothing's going to happen to you," Ichigo promises.

"Shut up. What did you need me for, Yamamoto?" Elia demands.

"Altena and Keaton are heading to the Human World," Yamamoto states.

"I heard."

"Follow them. Make sure Altena doesn't die," Yamamoto orders.

"What would it matter if she dies? I thought she was just a human who had no idea what she was going up against," Elia growls.

"Aizen has someone with him. The spiritual pressure is familiar," Yamamoto responds.

"You can't possibly…"

"If it is that Sarge girl, and she is on Aizen's side, you are to kill her on sight," Yamamoto instructs.

"Sarge would never join him! Even I respect her! She is a smart girl! She would rather die!" Elia shouts at him.

"You have been given your orders!" Yamamoto counters. Elia gives up.

"And what of Altena and Keaton?"

"They are to be told none of this," Yamamoto states.

"I'm not like Akuma, I can't kill in cold blood! I can't kill a friend!"

"I thought Arrancars didn't have friends," Kenpachi muses.

"Stay out of this!" Elia roars at him her spiritual pressure spiking and Kenpachi braces himself.

"Damn, you're strong," Kenpachi mutters.

"Those are your orders. They are final. Go catch up to Altena and the boy before they leave," Yamamoto orders. Elia runs off with sword in hand.

_There must be some way I can help, so I won't have to kill her, _Elia says to her Zanpakutou.

_There is no way of convincing him to let her go. You sensed something on her spiritual pressure, didn't you? _Ichiki, Elia's Zanpakutou, responds.

_Of course I did, any fool would have sensed it. Sarge's spiritual pressure has changed. Something is influencing it._

_Something the Head Captain obviously doesn't know about._

_But why me? Any other Soul Reaper could have filled my spot._

_Aizen._

_Of course it's him. But what has he done…?_ Elia reaches the gate just before it closes and slips in, arriving in the Human World, 30 feet higher than Altena and Keaton. _Aizen's presence is definitely here, so is Sarge. But there's a third…_ Suddenly Elia is disarmed and her hands are behind her back.

"Let's watch the show, sister," Akuma says with an evil grin.

"Let go of me," Elia growls but Akuma shakes her head.

"No can do sis, you'd get in the way," Akuma replies.

"I want to protect Sarge!" Elia declares.

"Sarge doesn't need protecting anymore."

"What?" Elia stammers.

"Just watch. The show is about to begin." Elia looks toward Altena and Keaton. Opposite them is a woman and Aizen.

"Aizen!" Altena shouts.

"Babe, be careful, there's something off about the person he's with," Keaton states and motions to the woman next to Aizen. Altena stares at the figure, there is something slightly familiar about her. Her hair is cut short and is dirty blond in color. The green eyes are piercing and examining everything. There's a cloth protecting her neck but it conceals her face. The half-length tank top she wears gives Altena a chance to see her scar that reaches across her chest. There are scars on her arms as well and one on her right cheek that barely shows because the black cloth covers most of it. Her Zanpakutou is on her hip and her hand rests on the grip, ready to draw at a moment's notice.

"Sora, would you do the honour of killing that one for me?" Aizen asks motioning to Altena.

"As you wish, Lord Aizen," the woman called Sora says in a monotone bored voice.

"That voice," Altena whispers.

"Play, Ongaku," Sora orders as she draws her blade.

"That Zanpakutou presence," Altena whispers and flicks her wrist. The notebook appears and she flips through the "pages" and gasps as her eyes land on the words.

"What's wrong?" Keaton asks her.

_That girl, _Sora thinks and Aizen notices her confusion.

"Sora, is something wrong?" he asks.

"Lord Aizen, have I met her?" Sora asks and points to Altena.

"Yes, she was one of the Soul Reapers assigned the task of bringing you in to be executed. She is your enemy," Aizen tells her.

"Ah, now I remember. She will be dead soon," Sora growls tightening her grip on Ongaku. Sora charges at Altena who is kneeling on the ground sobbing. Keaton quickly blocks and Altena takes out her Zanpakutou.

"Keep fighting. I'll help when I can," Altena tells Keaton.

"All right," Keaton replies as he forces Sora back. Aizen examines Altena, who is now sitting on air, watching the fight intently, glancing at the notebook every so often. Sora cuts Keaton's stomach deeply and Altena flicked her wrist again, and a pen appeared.

"Toketsu," Altena breathes and the scene seems to freeze. "Sai Kakikome," Altena continues and quickly writes in the notebook after scribbling out "Sora cut Keaton's stomach deeply," and writes "Sora tried to cut Keaton, but only skimmed his arm." Aizen watched as the scene practically rewound itself, and played again, with the outcome that Altena had written.

_What is this girl's power…?_ Aizen thinks in his head. Sora stares long and hard at Keaton as they rest a moment. Her chest rises deeply as she calms herself from the fight. The cloth hiding her face makes her face flush and she resists the urge to take the damn fabric off, but she knows if she did that she would be reprimanded by Aizen. Keaton charges again and lands a lucky blow to Sora's stomach, just a slash but still Sora has to jump back to prevent any additional harm. Keaton's face is pained as he sees the blood on her stomach. Sora sees the pain on the face of the human called Altena. Sora looks momentarily at the blood on her stomach and puts her free hand to her stomach in an attempt to slow the flow. Suddenly there was a new arrival.

"Singe and burn, Aed. Flash bomb," came the calm voice of Jason. Sora realizes the attack is coming at her but she can't act fast enough to get away from the fiery explosion in front of her. The cloth protecting her face catches fire and Sora rips it from her neck, but not before some of the flames lick her jaws and leaves scorch marks. Sora screams out in pain as the fire hits and clutches her throat as her skin burns.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE JASON?" Altena demands.

"I interrogated Hydro. She told me you were sent here," Jason explains appearing next to Keaton. "Yamamoto never should have sent you two here alone."

"DAMN IT! THAT FUCKING HURT YOU BASTARD!" Sora rages causing Jason, Altena and Keaton to look at her. There is a flame like pattern on her skin from the fire.

"Sarge," Jason whispers quietly. Aizen appears next to Sora. His finger tips are gentle as they caress the burns on her face and neck. She looks up at her, her eyes seeking comfort from him.

"You'll be fine Sora. I'll heal those burns at home," Aizen murmurs looking at her.

"Thank you, Lord Aizen."

"Take care of the boys and capture the girl. If you do that, I'll give you a special treat," Aizen offers before kissing her cheek. Altena, Jason, and Keaton all tighten their fists as their blood boils. Sora is blushing hard.

"Yes, of course, Lord Aizen!" she says excited now. "Play Ongaku! Pitch play!" The tone made everyone hold their ears. Jason and Keaton couldn't react as the Kido hit them. It would have been surprising if they had known it had happened at all. Sora leapt at Altena, only to be hit from the side. As Sora breaks away from her attacker, she felt a blade slide across her stomach for the second time in a day. It adds to the wound from Keaton. She looks up and sees Grimmjow holding Akuma who is unconscious. Sora sees an Arrancar in front of her but knows she's not on her side.

"Elia! What are you doing? That's Sarge!" Altena yells.

"I know that! I have orders to protect you," Elia counters.

"What about Sarge?" Altena demands.

"Orders to kill her," Elia says as her voice drops.

"SHE'S OUR FRIEND!" Altena cries.

"I KNOW THAT! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO DO IT?" Aizen flashes to Sora's side. He leans to her ear as she clutches her bleeding stomach.

"She's here to kill you," Aizen whispers.

"She doesn't have a chance in hell. I'd never let that bitch kill me," Sora snarls.

"Rip her body to shreds," Aizen orders.

"Gladly." Sora charges and catches Elia off guard.

"STOP IT, SARGE! WHAT THE HECK WOMAN? CALM DOWN!" Elia shouts as she goes on the defence. Their swords spark as they try to gain ground on each other.

"Who is this Sarge person you people keep muttering about?" Sora grunts.

"What? What are you talking about? You are! You're Sarge! YOU'RE MY FRIEND!" Elia is dumbfounded. She knows that something is wrong with Sarge, but she never expected her not to remember.

"MY NAME IS SORA ASUKAI! I am Lord Aizen's faithful soldier! You're here to kill me and Lord Aizen!"

"Not if you surrender! Please, Sarge! Stop this battle! Surrender to me!" Elia begs.

"And be executed? Not a chance in hell, bitch. Lord Aizen saved me from execution two years ago when the Soul Society said I had to die! Why would I let myself be executed?" Sora demands.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU DIDN'T KNOW AIZEN A FEW YEARS AGO! YOU DIDN'T KNOW ME A FEW YEARS AGO! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD?" Elia demands. Sora throws Elia back and a blade pierces her upper stomach. Sora looks over her shoulder to see the owner of the blade, Jason.

"Don't fight. I'll make sure you're healed. I'll make sure you're not executed," he promises.

"Why should I trust you?" Sora demands.

"I love you." Sora rips away from Jason. Blood splashes onto the street below and Sora stumbles forward in pain and weakness. Jason reaches for her but Sora jumps into the air, landing about fifty feet in the air. Jason, Altena, Elia, and Keaton quickly surround the weakened teenager. They stare at Sora with heartbroken eyes. Sora struggles to stay standing. The weight of the battle and her previous wounds is starting to catch up to her.

"Sara, please!" Jason begs.

"I'm not Sara. I'm not Sarge! I don't know any of you! YOU LIED! IF YOU LOVE SOMEONE YOU WOULDN'T TRY TO KILL THEM BY STABBING THEM!" Sora roars. Sora flares her spiritual pressure, sending all of her opponents to the ground and into the piles of rubble. Sora sheathes her Zanpakutou weakly, her stance becoming weaker. Aizen appears a few meters in back of her.

"Sora…" Sora falls forward toward the ground. Thin arms catch her before she can hit the ground. Her consciousness flickers as she looks up at Gin. His trademark smile is gone as he holds her tightly and securely in his arms. Unspoken word are said in his look.

"Why?" Sora stutters.

"Why what?" he asks.

"Why'd you catch me?" she asks and starts coughing, blood splattering his white uniform and she takes a deep pain filled breath. "You tried to kill me."

"I'd never do that," Gin breathes.

"We're leaving Gin. Bring Sora. Grimmjow, hurry up with Akuma," Aizen growls as he opens a Garganta.

"Coming," Grimmjow mutters. The group walks through the Garganta and Altena groans as she sits up in the rubble.

"Sarge, why have you betrayed us? Why?" Altena cries. Tears streak down her face as she sobs. Elia walks over, blood streaking down her face.

"Altena?" Elia whispers and Altena turns fierce glaring at Elia.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH SARGE, DAMN IT?" Altena yells. Keaton hurries over and holds Altena in his arms. Jason walks up, his face is stern and unfeeling as he looks at the blood that coats his katana, his girlfriend's blood.

"I think she's under Aizen's influence," Elia answers.

"What do you mean?" Keaton asks.

"She doesn't remember us," Elia states.

"It's not just that," Jason says with a certain graveness in his voice. Everyone looks to him. "Didn't you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Keaton asks.

"That was her _soul_," Jason replies.

"So?" Altena says confused.

"Altena, you're in your human body form. Sarge isn't," Jason continues.

"You don't think," Elia begins.

"It's a possibility," Jason answers her.

"QUIT TALKING FUCKING GIBBERISH!" Keaton roars.

"Something happened in Hueco Mundo and Sarge's physical body died. Sarge, obviously had gained her Zanpakutou by then and had similar powers to Ichigo's. So, when her body died, she was instantly reborn as a Soul Reaper. Aizen took the chance and probably brainwashed her," Elia explains and then her voice darkens. "That's why she doesn't remember us. He's not letting her."

"Can…can we…ever get her back?" Altena stammers.

"I…" Elia starts and looks at the ground.

"TELL US FACTS! You're the only one out of us that knows more about Aizen and the way he thinks!" Jason snaps.

"We might if we got her away from him and exposed her to the things that she used to be around. But she'll never be our Sarge again," Elia whispers.

"We should tell the others she's not a traitor," Altena insists.

"Yamamoto won't look at it that way," Elia mutters.

"We'll make him," Ichigo and Byakuya say at the same time. The four turn to watch as Ichigo and Byakuya emerge from the shadows and walk over.

"How long have you been here?" Elia asks.

"Long enough to know that ain't our Sarge, just a person that looks like her. Jason, can I swipe a little sample of that blood for Urahara?" Ichigo asks. Jason lifts his blade and Ichigo puts a vile up to it. "Urahara might be able to tell us more by that." Ichigo hands Jason a cloth to clean his sword and Jason sheathes his sword.

"We'll get her back, won't we?" Jason asks them.

"I have no doubt of that. But it'll take time for a persona like our Sarge to come back," Byakuya states hiding his feelings.

"I…I better tell Hydro myself," Altena whispers.

"She'll kill you in her madness," Jason points out.

"Better me than anyone else. I failed to get her back," Altena admits.

"You didn't know Altena," Ichigo insists.

"It doesn't help the pain, Ichigo," Altena says as she gets up. Ichigo watches as Elia, Keaton, and Altena walk off in a Senkaimon.

"Altena has changed," Byakuya comments.

"You should have seen the look Sarge had on her face," Jason says looking at the ground.

"What was it?" Ichigo asks. Jason looks up, seriousness overtaking his face as he looks at his two elders.

"Murder, with a side of hate," Jason growls.

"That's harsh," Ichigo mutters.

"We'll get her back, Jason," Byakuya says putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"That don't help much, Captain Kuchiki, that don't help much," Jason mutters with a single tear going down his face.

Six hours after the battle in the World of the Living, Sora and Grimmjow are training in Hueco Mundo. Sora screams in pain.

"URGH! Damn you, Grimmjow!" Sora yells at him.

"YOU'RE WEAK! GET STRONGER!" Grimmjow orders.

"FUCK YOU, YOU BLUE HAIRED BASTARD!" Sora screams at him. Sora runs her finger down the blade and blasts Grimmjow down the training field with a blast of energy. She curses under her breath as she feels the bandages covered in blood again. Aizen steps in and looks at Sora, his glare is met by a pained expression.

"Clean up," he orders.

"Yes, Lord Aizen," she breaths. Sora struggles to make it out of the training room before collapsing. The pain is overwhelming as is the blood and energy loss. The faces of her opponents dance in front of her eyes, torturing her.

"My, my, yah need some help?" Gin asks walking up to her.

"Fuck off Gin. I don't need your help," Sora growls. Sora feels Gin's arms pick her up and she opens her eyes. He's carrying her to the medical room for treatment. "I don't understand you."

"Why?"

"You tried to kill me."

"I never did such a thing," Gin states.

"Liar."

"Are you sure you're not the one being lied to?" Gin asks her. Sora considers this as he sets her down and motions for an Arrancar to treat her. Sora passes out on the bed and Aizen comes in. He sticks a needle in her skin and she flinches as a low moan escapes her lips.

"You're still mine," Aizen says, "You will listen to everything I say."

"Yes, Lord Aizen," Sora says in her sleep. Aizen smiles before leaving the syringe ad leaving the room. A figure that is hardly clothed walks in and puts the syringe in a small case and goes to grab Sora.

"Can't let you do that Nel. I'll let you get out with the syringe, but I can't let you go with the girl," Grimmjow states as he leans in the doorway. Nel looks at him.

"Grimmjow, why aren't you attacking me?" she asks.

"Even by my standards, Aizen's hit a new low. Go quickly before he senses you."

"Thanks Grimmjow. Look out for the girl."

"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it. Seriously, don't mention it to anybody," Grimmjow growls.

* * *

><p><strong>Altena: SARGIE-PANTS WAS BEING MEAN TO ME~! *cries obnoxiously loud*<strong>

_Sarge: OH SHUT UP! And stop calling me that._

**Altena: You don't remember my nickname, so ima call you whatever the fuck I want. I'm fragile.**

_Sarge: *threatening aura around her* I'm sure you'll be able to take a few hits from me._

**Altena: *shivers* Sarge, you need to control your temper some.**

**Elia: She will kill you, you do know that right?**

**Altena: I'm hoping I can out run her.**

**Akuma: We'll see how that goes.**

_Sara: Should we stop her, Himeko?_

_Himeko: Altena had it coming._

**Altena: WHAT THE HELL MAN?**

_Sarge: Well, before I chase Altena, hope you enjoyed that chapter and – _

**Altena: – And your reviews are appreciated!**

**Akuma: She has a death wish.**

_Sara: She does._


	6. Altena's Change In Address

_**Chapter 5 - Altena's Change in Address**_

* * *

><p>One week after the battle in Karakura Town there is a quiet tapping in the air of Sora's bedroom. Her luxurious suite was huge and comfortable but was currently being invaded by an Espada. Sora groans as she opens her eyes to see Ulquiorra standing there waiting.<p>

"What the fuck do you want? I'm trying to fucking sleep, you bastard," Sora mutters and puts her face in her pillow.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Ulquiorra mutters a little happier than usual.

"And you're too freaking happy. I asked you, what do you want?" Sora growls, her face still buried in her pillow.

"Aizen wants to see you in the throne room," he states.

"Which one, dumbass?"

"The one where you're on the same level as him," Ulquiorra responds.

"Get out so I can change," Sora says and sits up in her bed. Ulquiorra doesn't move. "DID YOU HEAR ME? I SAID GET OUT!" He still doesn't move. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM YOU IDIOT!"

"No."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?"

"No reason."

"You want to see what I wear to bed! YOU PERVERT!" Ulquiorra doesn't confirm or deny the statement. Sora leaps at the Arrancar, clothed in shorts and a tank top, and sends him through her door and a couple of walls before he lands in the kitchen. Sora is on top of Ulquiorra before any of the Arrancars, Gin, or Tousen can get up from their seats. Her sword is to Ulquiorra's throat, drawing a tiny droplet of blood.

"Sara," Tousen speaks.

"Try that bull shit again and I'll kill you without hesitation, you damn pervert!" she growls at him.

"And what would Aizen say?" he counters.

"I don't' give a shit what Lord Aizen would say," she hisses.

"Sora," Tousen repeats.

"FUCK OFF TOUSEN!" Sora snaps. Grimmjow and Akuma grab Sora from behind, pulling her back from Ulquiorra who gets to his feet slowly. Nnoitra stands in front of Ulquiorra.

"No need to kill Ulquiorra, I dared him," Nnoitra said. Grimmjow and Akuma exchange glances.

"One…" Grimmjow chuckles lightly.

"Two," Akuma grins, and evil look in her eyes.

"Three!" Grimmjow laughs and they both let go of Sora who flies at Nnoitra. Her fist connects with his face. Her Zanpakutou blade slices him deeply where the sun don't shine. She stands on his chest as he groans in pain.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE!" Sora yells and walks calmly through the holes in the walls and to her bedroom. She quickly changes into her uniform and walks up to see Aizen. She bows as she enters the room and he motions her forward to him.

"What was that disturbance I heard?" he asks.

"Nothing Lord Aizen, just a little dispute between two of the male Espada and me," Sora sighs.

"Interesting. I called you here to talk about your objective right now," Aizen says calmly looking to see her reaction. Sora's face is pained as she remembers she failed.

"To capture Altena. I'm sorry I failed you, Lord Aizen," she whispers.

"That's quite all right, Sora. I'm giving you another chance," Aizen says calmly.

"Really?" Sora asks hopeful.

"Yes, you are my favourite by far. Altena is staying in the Seireitei," Aizen informs her.

"How am I to get in?" Sora asks confused.

"I have arranged that for you. Akuma will get you in. You must find Altena and bring her back. Do you understand me?" Aizen looks at Sora who nods.

"Yes, Lord Aizen."

"You have ten hours." Sora walks off and meets Akuma. Akuma, using her connection to Elia as a guide, gets the two of them into the Seireitei. Sora runs off while Akuma distracts the 13 Court Guard Squads. Sora locates Altena's spiritual pressure and heads for her. She stops though when pink petals fly in front of her face. Sora jumps backwards and looks up to the roof of a building to see Captain Kuchiki there. His blade returns to normal and he jumps down to the ground to face Sora on level ground.

"You should have kept the high ground," Sora states.

"I have not intentions on killing you or fighting you," Byakuya states calmly.

"Then let me pass."

"Can't do that either," Byakuya replies.

"Then I see we're going to have a problem," Sora growls.

"What is your name?" Byakuya asks gently.

"Sora Asukai, what of it?"

"Now, see, I know you by a different name," Byakuya says.

"Why should I trust you? The Soul Society is trying to kill me!"

"The name I know you by is Sara or Sarge, depending on the occasion," Byakuya continues.

"I've been through this shit with the others; I don't have time for this!"

"For a number of months now, you've been staying with me and Rukia here in the Seireitei."

"LIAR! I've lived with Lord Aizen all this time. He…he saved me!" Sora insists as if to convince herself.

"Then tell me a memory of him before the battle in the World of the Living," Byakuya challenges.

"He saved me from execution."

"Who was going to execute you?"

"THE SOUL SOCIETY! Haven't you been listening?"

"I mean specifically," Byakuya growls.

"That Altena girl! She was there!"

"Who else? Who else was executing you? What Squad did you belong to? What were you charged with?" Byakuya demands, his questions relentless. Sora grabs her head. Her thoughts are spinning.

"SHUT UP! You're lying to me! You're the enemy so you must be lying! I trust Lord Aizen! He saved me from Gin, when Gin tried to kill me!" Sora yells at him with tears pouring down her face. She is confused and scared.

"Then why did he save you from falling in the World of the Living? Why didn't your precious Aizen save you then?" Byakuya demands reaching for her.

"He…he didn't have the time to! I'm just a soldier, a follower! I give my life for my leader!" Sora stammers.

"GIN SAVED YOU! Why would Gin save you if he wanted you dead?" Byakuya demands again.

"I don't know! Quit trying to confuse me you bastard!" Sora cries.

"You know Aizen is lying to you!" Byakuya shouts.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Sora roars. Sora's spiritual pressure skyrocket's and she charges at Byakuya. He side steps and she swings back around. Their swords clash as she struggles to stay focused.

"What's your favourite color?" Byakuya asks.

"That's a stupid question!"

"ANSWER IT!"

"White!"

"No, it's red. You once told me why, because it symbolized warmth. Even blood is warm. That's why you love red!" he growls.

"Liar!"

"You have a mother and father in the World of the Living! But you'd rather live here than with them!" Byakuya insists. Sora has tears still.

"Liar! I'm a Soul Reaper! I don't live in the World of the Living!" Sora snaps.

"Your friends are Altena, Hydro, and Miki! You tried to save Altena and that's why you're in Aizen's hands!" Byakuya explains.

"YOU ARE LYING! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Sora cries. Sora rips her blade away and Byakuya is too stunned at the motion to prevent the blade from crossing the young girl's chest. Sora stumbles back in shock as the blood starts to hit the concrete. She puts her hand to her chest and lifts it away. She stares at her blood soaked hand.

"Stop this! I'll get you to a healer!" Byakuya promises. Sora glares at him.

"I don't trust Soul Reapers!" Sora yells. Byakuya closes the distance between them and holds her shoulders.

"What does your heart feel when you look at Jason?" Byakuya demands.

"That's a stupid question."

"Answer it!" Byakuya roars.

"Love!" Sora whimpers. Her resolve starts to weaken.

"What does your heart say when you look at me? Look at me Sara! LOOK AT ME!" Byakuya orders her. Byakuya grabs Sora's chin as her Zanpakutou loosens in her hand. His eyes are kind and worried examining her face. She stares up at him, his demeanour shows her that he cares. "What do you feel when you look into my eyes?" Byakuya whispers as he brings his face closer to hers so she has to look in his eyes. The tears are streaming down her face.

"Warmth," she whimpers her voice shaky, "Comfort, friendship, tenderness, fatherliness, companionship," she cries. Byakuya loosens the grip on the girl. He knows he's getting through to her.

"What do you feel when you look at Altena?" he whispers. Sora's legs start to give way and she leans into Byakuya's arms some. His hands tighten a little on her shoulders when he realizes she's having trouble standing.

"Friendship, sisterhood, comfort, and belonging," Sora cries.

"What do you feel when you look at Aizen?" Byakuya asks.

"Fear, hatred, murder," Sora snarls.

"Gin?"

"Forgiveness, protection, hope," Sora whimpers.

"They why are you fighting me? Why are you fighting the people that your heart says to trust?" he questions.

"Aizen told me to!" Sora cries as she collapses to her knees on the ground. Her Zanpakutou falls to the stones next to her and the tears streak down her face as she curls into the fetal position and cries. Byakuya goes to his knees and reaches for the teen. Just as his hand is about to touch her, a sword goes through his chest. Sora stares up at him, pushing the hair in her face to the side to look at him. His face freezes in shock and he falls off to the side as Akuma shows herself. Sora looks up at Akuma.

"Don't hurt him!" Sora cries and tries to block Akuma from Byakuya. Sora throws herself over Byakuya but Akuma grabs Sora and pulls her away from him.

"I'm not going to kill him," Akuma snarls. Akuma makes precise cuts on Byakuya's arms and legs, making it so he can't move. She steals the top Kenseikan from Byakuya's hair and puts it in her pocket. Akuma puts Sora's blade back in her sheath and looks at Sora who can't look away from Byakuya.

"Byakuya," she whimpers and tries to go to him, reaching for him.

"Sarge," he coughs lifting his hand weakly toward her.

"I'm sorry Byakuya, but what you're doing is going to get her killed. Let's go, Sora," Akuma growls. Akuma hauls the bleeding teenager across the Seireitei to where Altena is practicing while waiting for Byakuya to come back.

"Say the Kido spell," Akuma instructs her.

"No," Sora says defiantly.

"Say it or I will kill you," Akuma growls.

"You have to get me close enough. I have to put my hand over her face," Sora whimpers. Akuma flash steps them in front of Altena and Sora puts her hand in front of Altena's face. "Inemuri." Sora catches Altena before she falls and Akuma rips open their way home. Akuma heaves Altena over her shoulder and pulls Sora by the collar.

"Go," Akuma grows and points to the Garganta. Sora stumbles forward with Akuma pushing her from behind. As they arrive in Hueco Mundo, Akuma lets go of Sora and Aizen smiles. Aizen motions for Ulquiorra to take the sleeping teenager from Akuma.

"Good job. Akuma, see to it that Sora is cleaned up," Aizen orders.

"Yes, Lord Aizen," Akuma whispers and grabs Sora by the shoulder and starts to march her away. As Sora gets close to Aizen, she snarls at him.

"Bastard," she snarls.

"What was that?" Aizen asks catching the end of it.

"You heard me, bastard," she growls.

"Inemuri," Gin says and Sora collapses into Gin.

"Gin," Aizen starts.

"I was preventing her from getting in any further trouble." Gin picks up the unconscious girl in his arms and walks away. Later, Aizen visits Sora's beside and sticks her with the syringe again.

"You are my soldier and you do not trust Soul Reapers," he growls at her. Aizen waits patiently for her to wake. When she does, she sits up and cracks her neck. She looks at Aizen.

"What is it Lord Aizen? Is there something you needed?" she asks.

"No, I was just making sure you were all right. Going to the Soul Society to get Altena was brave and if it hadn't been for Akuma being there, you could have died."

"Right, it won't happen again, Lord Aizen."

"I thought not." Aizen stands and plants a kiss on Sora's forehead. "I'll send Grimmjow to help you to dinner. You're still weak." Aizen leaves and Sora looks at the gash on her chest. She can see the faint liquid on it.

"Thank you Byakuya. I'll make it up to you. I may not understand right now what's going on, but I'll make it up to you, promise," Sora whispers.

"Don't let Aizen hear you, Sora. Come on," Grimmjow says from the doorway.

"Grimmjow, why don't you betray the information to Aizen?" Sora asks as she stands up and makes her way over to him.

"I'm not that fucking stupid. Besides, this is a new low for Aizen," Grimmjow mutters.

"Thank you, Grimmjow."

"Don't mention it, and I mean don't mention it, ever, to anyone, especially Strawberry," he mutters.

"Strawberry?" Sora asks.

"You'll know when you see him." In Altena's new bedroom across the palace a low moan is heard from Altena's lips as she regains consciousness.

"Damn it Sarge, Inemuri is a low blow," Altena growls.

"You're awake," Aizen says and she gasps in shock looking at him, with wide eyes. She backs up as far as she can on the bed, away from him. Aizen knows that this one is definitely scared of him. "Finally, one of them is scared of me," he chuckles.

"Oh no, me too," Altena whispers looking around the room.

"Get changed, we have work to do," Aizen says calmly.

"I-I'm not writing for y-you," Altena stammers.

"I know, you're going to be working for me," Aizen continues.

"I-I'm not going to do that either," Altena says defiantly.

"You will."

"I'm not going to submit to you that easy, Aizen. No matter how scared of you I am."

"You will, or else I'll kill that girl you call Sarge," Aizen threatens.

"No!" Altena gasps. "Don't do that!"

"Then you know what you have to do," Aizen growls and walks out of the bedroom. Altena's heart seems to shatter. Use her new found powers to work for the one who is at war against her friends, or let her most trusted friend perish? Altena brings her knees up against her chest and sobs. She hears someone come in, but doesn't look up. She recognizes the weight of the footsteps, and feels someone sit next to her on the bed, and hug her. Altena welcomes the comfort.

"I'm sorry," Akuma murmurs lowly in her ear.

"Akuma…" Altena whispers.

"Just a little longer sweetie. I'm working on it. Now come on, before Aizen-sama gets angry, let's get you changed," Akuma continues. Altena nods and starts to stand up as Akuma guides her.

"Aizen has sent orders out for you, Akuma. I'll help the girl," Sora says from the doorway. Her face is healing still, almost all the tissue is repaired. Altena can see the bandages that are wrapped around her old friend's stomach; they come out from under her shirt length.

"No! Tell Aizen I want her here!" Altena begs her.

"Impossible, I do not speak against my saviour," Sora replies staring at Altena with cold eyes.

"I guess you won't. Alright," Altena whispers giving up on fighting Sora.

"Altena," Akuma starts. Altena gives her a hard stare.

"Go," Altena growls but Akuma is still hesitant.

"Go, Espada, I'll insure the girl gets to Lord Aizen safely," Sora says as she moves to lean against the wall and free the doorway. Akuma exits, leaving behind the two friends, now rivals. The door closes. "Your power, when did you attain it?" Sora asks.

"Why? I don't think it matters to you," Altena snaps back. Sora bites her tongue to keep from snapping back.

"I…I don't know either," Sora mutters putting a hand to her face and rubbing the bridge of her nose. Altena senses the difference in her demeanour now that Akuma has left.

"Do you doubt him?"Altena asks.

"I could never," Sora starts but is cut off by Altena.

"Because he's your saviour, I get it. Whatever. I'll get changed, mind if I sing?" Altena asks and Sora flinches a little startled that Altena actually asks. Her eyes looking at the girl

"Why do you ask?" Sora inquires, tilting her head slightly.

"I don't think I'm that good," Altena responds, smiling shyly. Sora smirks lightly and chuckles, bending her head forward before tossing it back some.

"I'm not a judge, feel free," she laughs keeping that smirk on her face as she looks away. Altena smiles.

"Great." Altena begins to change and sings lowly. "_Lost on the way, no one to blame, no one to save, nothing to do with the way everything's changed. Lost, I feel a little like, a child, who's lost, a little like, everything's changed, a lot, I didn't like, all of the pain, everything's changed. Lost, confused, a lot of it, is hard to take, and cause of it, everything's changed, I thought I'd make I through the pain, everything's changed…_"

"_Given the chance, I would happily dance on the grave of the one who shows no remorse,_" Sora chimes in and Altena looks at her for a second.

"I didn't know you knew this song," Altena comments.

"While you were singing, it just came back to me, like you'd sung it before," Sora comments.

"I have," Altena sighs deeply. "The first night I stayed at the Manor with you and Byakuya, we went stargazing, and I sang it under my breath, I guess you heard," Altena chuckles.

"I don't remember," Sora whimpers putting her hand to her face and a pained expression shows she trying to remember and try. Altena could swear she hears Sora choke back a sob and a single tear threatens in Sora's eye but she wipes it away and regains her composure.

"Of course you don't," Altena mutters. Altena looks at Sora again. "Can I…ask you something?"

"Depends on the question," Sora answers straightening up and Altena smirks recognizing it from her friend's old behaviour.

"What do you feel when you look at me?" Altena asks curiously. Sora stays silent while Altena finishes changing, looking away from Sora now. Sora examines Altena, trying to choose her words carefully. Sora realizes the emotions in her are what she described to Byakuya Kuchiki, protection, friendship, sisterhood, comfort, and belonging, but she doesn't say it, instead, she does something she's comfortable with and lies.

"Hatred and a lust to defeat," Sora replies coldly as she regains her demeanour. The door opens and the Sora looks to see Nnoitra walk in.

"What the hell is taking so long? Aizen is getting impatient," Nnoitra growls.

"Psht, let him," Altena chuckles adjusting her clothes not turning to see him.

"So, you're the newbie," Nnoitra snickers.

"Oh, hey spoon-head," Altena chuckles looking at him.

"What did you just call me?" Nnoitra growls.

"Spoon-head. The nickname was bound to come up if you have an outfit like that," Altena laughs. Sora tries to stifle a laugh but it comes out as a chuckle.

"You're growing on me, Altena."

"I tend to do that," Altena replies. Sora looks at our least favourite spoon head.

"Cut her a little slack, Spoon-head, she's new," Sora chuckles and Nnoitra looks ready to rip her head off. "Come on, Altena, I don't want you getting punished," Sora whispers looking over her shoulder at Altena.

"To Aizen…?" she croaks scared.

"Come on Newbie, you got no reason to be scared of him. Akuma will be by your side, won't she?" Nnoitra says and Altena looks at Sora, wishing her friend was the same one she had known and would protect her as well.

"I guess," Altena admits. The three of them walk to the throne room and enter. Akuma is immediately by Altena's side and Altena relaxes a bit. Sora walks over to a wall and leans against it, lifting her heel up, and planting it on the white wall, leaving a scuff mark later.

"Everyone, please welcome our newest guest," Aizen says kindly.

"Another one?" Grimmjow asks bored.

"What's the usefulness of this one? She's not even a fully fledged Soul Reaper!" Yammy barks.

"Altena, would you mind demonstrating your power?" Aizen inquires.

"I guess I don't have a choice," she whispers as she takes out her Zanpakutou. Flicking her wrist, the notebook and pen appear. "All right, who's fighting?"

"Grimmjow and Akuma," Aizen says calmly. Altena starts laughing.

"Yeah, that'll go well."

"Excuse me?" Aizen growls his voice hinting on annoyance. Sora prepares to leap off the wall if necessary. Aizen's temper wasn't good with teenagers.

"I'm on team Akuma, no questions. She's going to end up killing him," Altena laughs.

"Actually," Akuma starts, "Grimmjow does a pretty good job of holding his own against me. But I'm not in the mood to fight."

"If only Luppi were here," Altena mutters laughing.

"Luppi? What is his significance?" Aizen demands.

"I thought he was interesting. Mind you, I thought all the Arrancar fights were interesting, but he looked cool." Altena turns to Yammy. "You, however, look like a fool," Altena giggles.

"I'm going to kill her," Yammy snarls.

"Try it!" Sora's heel turns some ready to jump at Yammy.

"ENOUGH!" Aizen shouts. Akuma covers Altena's mouth before she can get in any more trouble.

"Grimmjow and Nnoitra will fight," Aizen decides.

"Sweet, a decent fight," Grimmjow chuckles as Nnoitra sighs.

"No Resurreccion," Altena tells them.

"Wasn't planning on it," Grimmjow informs her. Grimmjow charges at Nnoitra and kicks him into the wall. Nnoitra fires a Cero in response, catching Grimmjow off guard and burning his left hand and leg. Altena notices, from watching the notebook and the fight. She decides now would be a good time to intervene.

"Toketsu," Altena says and the scene freezes. "Sai Kakikome," Altena whispers and erases "catching Grimmjow off guard and burning his left hand and left leg," and replaces it with "Grimmjow expected a counter attack and prepared his Cero, so when Nnoitra shot his, Grimmjow was ready and came out uninjured." The Espada and their Fraccions watch as the scene rewound itself and played out again with what Altena had written.

"That's enough, she has demonstrated her power," Aizen states.

"My range is very low, which is why all you didn't freeze," Altena says and Sora relaxes on the wall. "Normally, if you are in my range, you don't remember the previous attack, and it goes on again without you thinking that it has changed," Altena continues and glances at Sora. Sora has the odd feeling that she's had this technique used on her.

"An interesting technique," Hallibel states.

"It tires me out, I would only be able to use it two more times at best if they were to continue now, but thank you, Hallibel," Altena says almost sincerely.

"Wasn't there something else you wanted us for, Aizen-sama?" Akuma asks looking at Aizen.

"Yes. A group of you will be going to the Human World to wreak some havoc," Aizen says.

"I'm part of that group, aren't I?" Altena asks.

"No, you will be staying here. It is just to distract the Soul Reapers from noticing your disappearance," Aizen explains.

"Psht, yeah, that'll work well," Altena scoffs and Sora moves her heel again. She knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Excuse me?"

"My friends are probably getting a search party ready. Seeing as Akuma was the one who distracted them in the first place, they know I didn't come willingly. Yamamoto may think I'm a nuisance, but my kind of power in your hands is troublesome for the Soul Society." Akuma and Sora stare at Altena completely and totally dumbfounded that she would speak so openly to Aizen. Sora is frozen in her spot, she can't move.

"What?" Altena asks turning to Akuma. Aizen gets up swiftly and flash steps across the room, gripping Altena's throat in his right hand. He lifts her in the air and squeezes. Sora and Akuma rub their throat unconsciously and Sora starts to plan her move.

"I wonder what Ichigo would do if he saw your corpse hanging in the Soul Society," Aizen chuckles examining her face.

"Go ahead," Altena spits. Aizen brings back his left and stabs Altena through the heart. The room is dead silent in shock. In the Soul Society Hydro is running through the streets of the Seireitei when she happens upon a familiar body.

"Byakuya!" she gaps and runs over to her body. She stares at the blood covering him. She kneels on the ground, takes his head, and puts it on her lap. She notices that one of his Kenseikan is missing. "Byakuya! Byakuya! Are you all right?" she demands. His eyes are closed and he's making no movement. "Okay, if you don't move anything I'm going to drool on you," she threatens. She takes her salvia and watches as it drips down from her mouth and into Byakuya's face causing a reaction. Byakuya feels the moisture and opens and eye to reveal a blond-haired girl with a worried face above him. She wipes away the drool.

"There are better ways of waking someone up," he states.

"Eh, wanted to do that to you for a LONG time," she laughs and gathers him into the sitting potion and tries to pick him up bridal style. "Dude, one; lay off the chocolates. Two; when the hell have you been so muscular?" she groans. Byakuya cringes at his wounds hurting.

"Just get me to the 4th Division Barracks," he orders.

"Oh, stop whining Fatty Mc Fat-Fat," she mutters and flash steps off running halfway to Unohana's. She, with an injured Byakuya, goes through the sliding door. "Oi! Clean up on aisle six!" Squad four grunts grab Byakuya from her arms and set him on a stretcher. She notices no one is coming to actually assist him. "Oh what the hell, come here Byakushi, I'm going to heal you," she chuckles.

"I'm good," Byakuya insists.

"No you're not, you're bleeding horribly," she points out. "Healing whether or not and you're going to tell me who did this. Now hopefully I remember how to do this," she mutters. A red ball formed at the end of her hand and was in a ball of flame.

"Isn't that supposed to be green?" he stammers.

"Who cares?" She continues with the process and puts it on Byakuya's sword wounds. "Now who did this?" He feels a warm sensation from the healing.

"I first started confronting Sarge, then the Arrancar Akuma, she did this," Byakuya mutters.

"WHAT?" Hydro demands and the healing process breaks. "What?"

"It seems I go through to Sarge a bit," Byakuya continues.

"Did she remember anything? What did you ask her?" Hydro demands with a concerned look on her face.

"Little things only Sarge could answer. But it seems whatever Aizen has done to her is working," Byakuya answers.

"DAMN IT!" Hydro punches a wall and watches as a section of it crumbles. "Damn you Aizen!" She thinks for a moment. "Shit!"

"Something is wrong," Byakuya notes as Hydro turns around quickly.

"Altena! She's gone! Shit, shit, shit! DAMN IT!" Tears form lines down her face but she sucks them back up refusing to cry.

"Calm down. If she is gone then we already know where she is, with Aizen. Now," Byakuya says as he gets off the stretcher, "we have to go see the Head Captain."

"Fuck that, I'm going to Hueco Mundo," Hydro growls and starts for the door.

"I don't," Byakuya grabs her collar as he finishes his sentence, "think so."

"What the hell is with everyone grabbing my collar? What? It got catnip on it?" Hydro demands.

"No, it's the only way to actually stop you because it chokes you like a dog," Byakuya answers.

"Yay! I'm a dog! Woof! Woof!" Byakuya rolls his eyes at the idiotic teenager. He flash steps the pair to the First Division Barracks. Apparently there was a Captains' Meeting and Byakuya was about to miss it because all of the Captains were there. Byakuya enters the room dragging baggage on the floor behind him. His face is pained.

"This is fun! First I gotta carry your ass now you're dragging my lazy one!" Hydro laughs as Byakuya drops her in the middle of the two lines. Byakuya goes to his spot, his hand on his stomach. Unohana would have to help him later.

"We have sensed a disappearance of a certain someone. Would anyone like to clarify who?" Yamamoto asks.

"ME!" Hydro yells and raises her hand but Yamamoto ignores the ever annoying teenager. "ME GOD DAMN OLD GEEZER!" Yamamoto rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, you."

"Yay! It was Altena! Akuma and Sarge stole her!" Hydro giggles.

"That means she ha-" Yamamoto is cut off by Hydro.

"You ass, she didn't betray us you idiot. Aizen did something to her because Byakuya fought her and stopped her." Byakuya nods to the Head Captain to show she is telling the truth.

"Fine, but she is still not to be trusted until proven otherwise," Yamamoto orders. "Now our next order of business, rescuing both of the children," Yamamoto mutters.

"I CALL BEING IN CHARGE!" Hydro yells.

_The world is going to end, _Byakuya and all the other Captains thought silently.

* * *

><p><em>Sarge: Your ass is mine!<em>

Hydro: What did I do?

_Sarge: HANDS OFF MY BYAKUYA, PUTA!_

Hydro: SHIT!

**Altena: God, this is better than TV. Here's your Zanpakutou Sarge.**

_Sarge: Thanks. Say "Buh-Bye" to Hydro._

**Altena: Uh-Buh-Bye!**


	7. Altena's Test

**_DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN BLEACH!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 6 - Altena's Test<em>**

* * *

><p>"ALTENA!" Akuma and Sora scream. Sora launches from the wall and Akuma runs for Altena. Aizen drops the body to the ground and the thud resonates throughout the throne room.<p>

"Stop Sora. Don't touch her," Aizen orders.

"FUCK OFF!" Sora snaps at him.

"Someone grab her," Aizen says bored. Nnoitra grabs Sora from behind and Sora rips a hand full of Kido at his head and follows through with her Zanpakutou. The Kido burns his face as the sword nearly severs his head from his body. Nnoitra doesn't even know what hit him. Sora sheathes her Zanpakutou in the same stride and his body drops dead to the ground behind her. She passes Aizen and runs to Akuma and Altena.

"ALTENA! NO! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!" Akuma screams. Sora holds one Altena as Akuma holds an Altena with a hole in her chest. Sora looks at the one in her arms.

"Akuma," Sora whispers and Akuma looks up and sees Altena there.

"She, she survived?" Akuma stutters looking between the two.

"This is her soul, Akuma. She's dead," Sora says.

"No!" Akuma cries, hugging Altena's body to her chest.

"Back away from the girl, Sora," Aizen orders from behind her. Sora's blood boils.

"YOU BACK OFF! YOU DID THIS!" Sora roars.

"Those who disrespect shall be punished. She got what she deserved," Aizen states simply.

"DAMN YOU!"

"Now, now, is that anyway to talk to me?" Aizen demands.

"Sora, she's still weak. We need to treat her before her soul mirrors that damage," Akuma states. Sora glares at Aizen as she picks up Altena and flash steps out of the room with Akuma following closely. They land in the medical wing and Sora puts her on the bed. Green energy starts to form as Sora tends to Altena.

"Akuma you weren't surprised when you saw her soul," Sora breathes.

"I wasn't."

"Why?"

"I've seen it before."

"With who?"

"I can't say," Akuma whispers. Time passes quickly and soon the sound of approaching feet can be heard.

"Sora, Akuma, leave," Aizen orders as he comes in.

"No, I'm not done," Sora growls.

"Leave, I don't want you near her," Aizen growls.

"I'M STILL HEALING HER!" Aizen flashes across the room and pins Sora to the wall. Sora's breathe catches in her throat as he puts pressure on her throat.

"Sora!" Akuma exclaimes.

"You will leave this room and you're to stay away from Altena unless I order you near her. Understand?" he asks but Sora is quiet. "I said do you understand me?" His hand continues to put pressure on her throat until she nods. He releases her and Sora gives him one last glare before leaving the room with Akuma. They walk down the hall and Akuma looks at her.

"Sora, I have something for you," Akuma says and Sora looks at her. Akuma holds out the object she had taken from Byakuya. They are clean and altered a little. "I had them reinforced to take more from fights. I thought you might like them."

"Thank you Akuma," Sora whispers. Akuma leans up and puts them in Sora's hair for her. The three bands change her hair and her bangs hang in her face. Akuma smiles and nods before leaving her. Once Akuma is out of earshot, Sora punches the wall and her fist goes right through.

"Are you all right, Sora?" Grimmjow asks as the teenager goes farther down the hallway.

"FUCK OFF!" Sora's energy spikes and she glares at Grimmjow pissed off. She sinks to the ground, tears rolling down her face.

"Sora."

"GO AWAY!" Grimmjow takes his chances and kneels next to the sobbing teenager. His hands are surprisingly gentle as they pull her closer to his body.

"Calm down," Grimmjow says lowly. "I'm surprised Aizen didn't punish you for what you did to Nnoitra."

"He deserved it!" Sora snarls turning fierce for a moment.

"I know he did. Let's get you back to your room," Grimmjow whispers and picks up the smaller body. He carries her quickly off to her room. He gently lays her down on the bed and makes to walk out. Sora looks up at him.

"Grimmjow," she says just above a whisper and he looks back at her, "Can you stay a little bit?"

"Um, sure, I guess so." Sora moves over on the bed and lets him sit down next to her. He looks at the bedding on the floor before looking up at the teenager on the bed who is now hiding her face some with her hair. Her eyes are closed and the tears are drying now. Her breathing is shaky for a little while. Grimmjow watches her silently as she falls asleep. He leans down and wipes away the tears on her face. He pushes a few strands of hair behind her ear and runs his hand down her shoulders and back. He takes her blanket and pulls it up over her. Getting up from the bed, he walks to the couch and takes a nap. In a few hours, Sora starts to come to the edge of the consciousness. She can hear two voices arguing.

"I don't care what you say Grimmjow, Aizen wants to see her," Ulquiorra says.

"She's sleeping," Grimmjow growls.

"Wake her up, you idiot," Ulquiorra growls

"Call him an idiot another time and see what happens," Sora growls as she wakes up and sits up in her bed. Her hand pats down the patches of hair going up in the air and she adjusts her Kenseikan. Getting out of her bed, she walks toward the door, passing Grimmjow, and punches Ulquiorra in the nose, before walking towards the area where Aizen's spiritual pressure is. Sora discovers that he's with Altena and opens the door. She leans calming in the doorway of Altena's room. Altena sees Sora and her eyes start to grow. Aizen beckons Sora in further and Sora closes the door and walks up right behind Aizen.

"Lord Aizen, you needed me?" Sora says bored.

"Yes, I asked for you assistance."

"In what matter?"

"Altena doesn't want to join the Espada ranks."

"She's taking over for Nnoitra?" Sora muses.

"Oh no, you're taking over Nnoitra. The 7th Espada is dead," Aizen explains.

"I understand, Lord Aizen. But I don't see how I can help," Sora says calmly.

"Oh, quite easily my dear, you see, you remind Altena of an old friends hers, and if you were to get hurt," Aizen drifts off.

"You wouldn't!" Altena cries.

"Oh, I would," Aizen chuckles turning to Sora. His hand settles on Sora's shoulder and she looks at him. He leans down to her ear. "You should know by now not to attack the others. Learn your place," Aizen whispers lowly and Sora stares, her eyes growing wide. His other hand has already drifted down to her upper abdomen and he smiles at her. His hand with Kido coating, goes through her stomach and Sora gasps in shock. She stares up at him, her eyes wide with shock and her hands going to the wound.

"NO! YOU BASTARD!" Altena screams as Sora's face contorts in pain. Aizen removes his hand and Sora drops to her knees. Aizen whistles for the Espadas outside of the room.

"Wh-why Lord Aizen?" she stammers. "I'm sorry about Nnoitra, I was angry."

"Save it for later, Sora." Altena runs from her bed to Sora's side. Altena's arms gently wrap around Sora and pull her so she's lying down on the ground.

"Sora," Altena whimpers and Sora starts to chuckle lightly.

"I think that's the first time you've called me that, Altena," she chuckles.

"What do you say, Altena? Are you going to join us or shall I continue?" Aizen asks looking at Altena more than at the girl in her arms.

"I'll join! Just don't hurt her anymore!" Altena cries, tears forming at the brim of her eyes. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra come in the room. Grimmjow's eyes widen as he sees Sora's blood on her clothes.

"Take her to be treated and leave us," Aizen orders. Grimmjow hurries to Sora's side and kneels next to the two teenagers.

"You'll take good care of her, right Grimmjow?" Altena asks.

"Yes." Sora groans as Grimmjow lifts her into the air and adjusts her in his arms.

"Wait, just a moment, Grimmjow," Aizen orders as Grimmjow reaches him. Aizen brings out a syringe and puts it to Sora's neck injecting her. Sora cringes as the needle enters her muscles. "There we go."

"What is that?" Sora murmurs as her eyes start to dilate oddly and her eyes droop.

"You're building up an immunity to the other serum. I had to create another one. Take her away, Grimmjow," Aizen orders.

"Why, Lord Aizen?" Sora whimpers as her eyes drop and don't come back up.

"Sora," Altena whispers as Grimmjow starts to leave, Ulquiorra opening the door for him.

"So, you've realized that she's not your Sarge anymore?" Aizen asks. Sora is out of Altena's sight now and Altena turns on Aizen.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

"It's a memory control serum. So, if you get too rebellious, that's how you will end up," Aizen explains to her.

"Sora," Altena whimpers.

"She is mine." Aizen talks with Altena for awhile before leaving. Grimmjow watches silently from the wall of Sora's healing room as she's treated. She may be a Soul Reaper, but they could still treat her. Aizen enters the room and dismisses Grimmjow. Aizen walks to Sora and leans down to her ear. "You are my soldier, you don't trust Gin, Tousen, Akuma, or Altena," he whispers. "You will do what I say, when I say. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord Aizen," Sora says now awake.

"Good, dinner is ready. Are you well enough to join us?" Aizen asks.

"Yes Lord Aizen," Sora whispers. Aizen has straightened up and extends his hand to her. She takes it and she stands up. She falls into him slightly, still a bit tipsy. He wraps his arms around her to hold her up.

"I'm sorry, Lord Aizen. I don't understand what is wrong with my body. Everything is a little fuzzy," Sora chuckles lightly putting her hand to her head.

"You had a training accident," Aizen explains.

"Oh, I see. How clumsy of me," she chuckles.

"That's quite all right. You know that I think of you as my daughter, right?" Aizen asks her. His hand cups her face and brushes her hair out of her face. He doesn't rip out the Kenseikan, he leaves them in.

"Really?" Sora asks in wonder.

"Why of course! Ever since your parents died in that Hollow attack and you stayed with me. I've always thought of you as my daughter," he insists.

"Oh, right. You were always there for me when I needed you. Even encouraged me to be a Soul Reaper," she whispers.

"Yes, I did. So lovely," he chuckles fixing her hair again. Her hair has grown out longer. "Let's go eat dinner, shall we?"

"Of course, Father," she chuckles and the word rolls off her tongue easily.

"I love it when you call me that," Aizen chuckles wrapping his arm around her and smiles. They leave the room. He's happy that all the lies are working in his favour. They enter the dining room where Altena looks at Sora and smiles softly at her. Sora ignores her and Altena watches as Aizen shows Sora the affection fathers do towards their daughters.

"Sora, this is Altena, the 7th Espada. Say hello girls," Aizen says calmly.

"Hello, Altena," Sora practically snarls.

"Hello Sora," Altena whispers.

"You two will receive your numbers after dinner."

"Yes, Father." Altena looks at her lap.

"Father," she whispers low enough that only Grimmjow hears her. He leans over to Altena and puts his lips next to her ear. To outsiders this would seem to be Grimmjow hitting on the new girl.

"He used a stronger serum and added more memories. I heard him after I left. She thinks that he raised her and they have that type of relationship.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," Altena growls.

"Just wait," Grimmjow mutters to himself as he sits up.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Grimmjow answers quickly. The group eats dinner quietly and Altena retreats to her room. Altena is sitting on her bed thinking of her conversation with Aizen before dinner.

_Before dinner Aizen and Altena stood talking._

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"_

"_It's a memory control serum. So, if you get too rebellious, that's how you will end up," Aizen explains to her._

"_Sora," Altena whimpers._

"_She is mine."_

"_Why? Why us? Why couldn't you choose some other damn human who was actually on your side?" Altena demanded._

"_Both yours and Sora's spiritual energies intrigued me. They had hardship in them, which always makes someone stronger."_

"_You talk about hardship like it's nothing," Altena snarled._

"_Altena, you will work for me. You're ranked seventh. There is nothing you can do about that. Not even your friends will be able to save you," Aizen chuckled. Altena looked at the floor._

"_I know," she whispers._

"_What was that?" Aizen asked. Altena was still staring at the floor._

"_I know," Altena said slightly louder._

"_You're going to have to speak up," Aizen said just trying to get on Altena's nerves._

"_I said I know! Ichigo almost died the first time he came here! I don't want my friends to get hurt over me! I'm not worth it!" Altena shouted at him. Aizen started smiling._

"_You will be put to good use here, I assure you. Just think, you don't have to be controlled by your parents. No more annoying little brother."_

"_How-"_

"_That's not important anymore, you work for me."_

"_I refuse to fight them," Altena growled and Aizen slaped her._

"_You cannot refuse me. You know what will happen if you don't."_

"_Sarge will…"_

"_That's right. You are expected to train, of course, to get to your full potential. You are expected to get along with the other Espada. You are expected to address me properly. You are expected to obey me," Aizen says firmly. Altena has to give up._

"_Of course…Aizen…"_

"_Aizen what?" he snarled. Altena had tears in her eyes._

" _Aizen-sama."_

"_A very good decision," he said smiling. "You will be called for dinner later." He walked away and Altena started weeping. Moments later, Akuma walked in._

"_Well, that was harsher than I thought it would be," Akuma noted._

"_You knew he was going to be like that?" Altena demanded._

"_Yeah. Come on, let's get you changed," Akuma whispered and Altena looked down at her body._

"_Shit, I really did die, didn't I?" Altena asked looking at Akuma. Akuma hit her forehead with her palm._

"_Just come on!" Akuma growled. Altena laughed and walked back to her room with Akuma. Altena changed and they were called for dinner. She walked down with Akuma and took her seat next to Grimmjow in the place of the deceased 7__th__ Espada. Altena noticed the look Akuma gave Grimmjow before she took her seat next to Starrk. Aizen walked in with Sora in tow, and when Altena tried to smile at her, Sora ignored her, continuing to her place in the 5__th__ Espada._

"_Sora, this is Altena, the 7__th__ Espada. Say hello girls," Aizen said calmly._

"_Hello, Altena," Sora practically snarled._

"_Hello Sora," Altena whispered._

"_You two will receive your numbers after dinner."_

"_Yes, Father." Altena looked at her lap._

"_Father," she whispered low enough that only Grimmjow heard her. He leaned over to Altena and put his lips next to her ear. To outsiders this would seem to be Grimmjow hitting on the new girl._

"_He used a stronger serum and added more memories. I heard him after I left. She thinks that he raised her and they have that type of relationship._

"_I'm going to kill that bastard," Altena growled._

As Altena reflects on the memory, her heart aches for Ichigo and Elia. She misses them and starts crying again. Unannounced to Sora is standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame.

"Do you always do that?" Sora snaps.

"No, I used to be better at keeping my emotions in check," Altena counters.

"I don't care," Sora mutters.

"You used to."

"I highly doubt that. But, whatever, Aizen has summoned us."

"He said I wasn't going on the mission to the World of the Living," Altena stammers.

"You're not, we're picking someone up," Sora mutters as she pushes off the frame.

"Who?" Altena asks.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW? Just come on," Sora growls. Altena gets up and follows Sora to the throne room.

"Sora," Altena whispers.

"Do not speak to me," Sora snaps cutting her off. The girls arrive at the throne room and Sora immediately bows to Aizen. Meanwhile, Altena is reluctant to submit to the tyrant still, but is forced down as result of Aizen's spiritual pressure baring down on her.

"Ah, girls, lovely as always," he chuckles and Sora looks up at him.

"What did you need us here for, Father?" Sora asks.

"You two are going to pick up that little thorn in my side," Aizen states.

"You said I wouldn't be going on a mission," Altena whispers.

"I changed my mind," Aizen states bored.

"Who, Father?" Sora asks desperate to change the subject. Aizen smiles at Altena evilly.

"Elia, of course."

"Impossible," Altena whispers.

"Don't refuse me. You will use your technique to aid Sora into brining her here. Now, Ulquiorra will place your number on any part of your body, and then you will both leave," Aizen states. Both girls stand up in unison and Ulquiorra walks over to them.

"Where?" he asks. Altena points to the right side of neck.

"Right here." Ulquiorra uses a mini-Cero on the tip of his finer and carves a 7 into Altena's neck, and she winces. When he finishes he walks over to Sora who points at her stomach. She also winces at the sensation but only for a moment. Once their new burns healed, about a minute or so, Sora rips open a Garganta and they walked through to the Seireitei. In the Seireitei Elia is sitting in the Captain's Meeting Hall, listening as Hydro goes on about Yamamoto being an old geezer and yelling at each other about the plans to get Altena and Sora back. She feels the spiritual pressure of both girls enter the Seireitei. She stands up quickly from where she had been sitting next to the wall and rushes from the meeting with Ichigo following closely behind. They arrive at the clearing to see both girls dust themselves off from landing on the hard ground. Elia notices the numbers on their bodies and takes in a sharp breath. Altena hears this and looks toward where Elia and Ichigo are hiding.

"Look, they did our job for us," Altena jokes to Sora.

"Perfect, this is a short trip then," Sora chuckles. Elia and Ichigo come out of the bushes and face Altena and Sora.

"You…have numbers?" Ichigo stammers.

"I thought I felt something. Your heart isn't stable anymore," Elia whispers looking at Altena.

"You both look different," Ichigo notes and Sora raises an eyebrow.

"Well, she died, then I ticked off Aizen and he killed me," Altena says. Sora raises an eyebrow and looks at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sora demands.

"Just ignore this for a moment."

"What…?" Elia stammers looking at the two blonds.

"Aizen killed us and we work for him now," Altena explains. "Some of us are not so happy about that fact."

"Will you shut up? You'll have to deal with Father if you don't," Sora threatens.

"Father…?" Elia whispers.

"Aizen-sama," Altena clarifies as she takes out her Zanpakutou. "I get Ichigo."

"Perfect," Sarge chuckles. Altena charges at Ichigo who leads her away. Elia unsheathes her Zanpakutou and Sora does the same.

"I don't want to fight you," Elia states.

"For some reason, neither do I," Sora muses.

"Do you know why that is?" Elia inquires peaking Sora's interest.

"Do you?"

"Yes, because we're friends," Elia answers.

"Impossible," Sora snarls.

"It's true, we've been friends ever since you met Altena. She brought me along stargazing one night, and got a boyfriend, all because of you," Elia chuckles.

"I've always been in Hueco Mundo."

"That's what Aizen wants you to believe," Elia growls.

"Father would never lie to me! He saved me! A Hollow killed my parents and he took care of me!" she affirms almost like trying to convince herself.

"I thought it would come to this," Elia whispers and reaches in her pocket. Sora stiffens and Elia brings out a small picture and tosses it to Sora who catches it with ease. Sora stares at the picture. "That's your family. They live in the World of the Living. They love you, but you'd rather live here with Byakuya Kuchiki because they drive you insane," Elia continues.

"Byakuya…" her hand goes to the Kenseikan in her hair, "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"He was the first one to get through to you. You're wearing one of his Kenseikan. He told me that Akuma took it, and knowing Akuma, she gave it to you."

"Why would he…?" Sora stammers and looks at Elia this person that was giving her information she desperately desired.

"Because you're our friend. We don't want to hurt you. I know Byakuya asked you something similar to this, but what does your heart feel when you look at me?"

"I've already done this," Sora growls in annoyance that particular memory coming out to rear its head.

"Just answer me!" Elia begs.

"Warmth, comfort, protection, and friendship," Sora answers looking at the picture.

"Ichigo, what about him?"

"Friendship, it's almost as if we're siblings," Sora giggles and looks back at the picture.

"Akuma?"

"She…I feel like I can trust her, but I was told not to… It's confusing," Sora mutters.

"And Grimmjow?"

"I…I can trust him, he's there for me, I like him," Sora answers smiling for a second.

"What about Altena?"

"I remember a lot when I look at her, things that don't make sense, because I've been with Aizen this whole time. It's frustrating," Sora whimpers in confusion. Elia walks over to Sora who sheathes her sword, no longer feeling threatened by her. The picture goes in her coat pocket.

"Let me try something," Elia whispers and her hand reaches toward Sora's neck where there is a red dot. Sora pulls away some but Elia smiles at her, reassuring her. Her very sharp nail pricks Sora's neck and takes a small sample of blood. Elia puts the blood in her mouth and nods, grimacing a bit at the sour blood. "Yep, your blood has definitely been tampered with."

"He said something about an immunity to the last serum, I don't get it," Sora whispers her hand going to her neck.

"Do you believe me now?" Elia asks and Sora smiles some looking toward Elia more like an ally than an enemy.

"I do…tha…" Sora is cut off as she is hit on the back of the head and collapses to the ground.

"Akuma!" Elia gasps.

"Hey sis. Can't let you get through to her just yet, she makes it oh-so obvious," Akuma laughs.

"And what about Altena? DEAD? HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE WITH HER?" Elia demands.

"Oi! CALM DOWN BITCH! I tried everything I could, but Aizen has me on a tight leash these days, as much as I want to protect her, I can't do anything. Sora, before this new serum, was prepared to help Altena. She killed Nnoitra when he tried to hold her back," Akuma chuckles calmly.

"What were you here for in the first place?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Aizen-sama wants you dead, sis."

"Makes sense, I'm the only one that could potentially kill you," Elia murmurs.

"And if you teamed up with Ichigo, you could seriously kill Aizen," Akuma points out.

"So? What now?"

"I'll take Altena back and say these two were overwhelmed. It's not hard to believe if I mention Ichigo and you together. They'll spend a while recuperating, and hopefully by then, Grimmjow will be closer to the answer of our problem," Akuma mutters.

"How close are we?" Elia asks.

"Not even, we still have to find her. It's not going to be easy. Grimmjow goes out every day to look, but nothing is showing up, not even a trace of her."

"I hope Altena will be okay," Elia sighs and looks at the unconscious Sora. "You do realize you almost destroyed those Kenseikan right?"

"I altered them a bit," Akuma answers. "Anyway, Altena has both of us, she'll be fine. I have to go get her. Watch Sarge, if she wakes up, knock her out again," Akuma orders and flash steps away to Altena and Ichigo who are talking.

"Kurosaki," Akuma says frowning and jumps down from the cliff she was on and knocks him out.

"WHAT THE FUCK WOMAN?" Altena yells.

Come on, we're going back," Akuma laughs.

"I don't want to! I'm finally here!" Akuma points to Altena's neck.

"Aizen has a connection to you now and it won't just disappear."

"But I can't go back!" Altena states.

"I can't let you stay!"

"Al..tena..I thought I sensed you…" Keaton whispers appearing from the woods. He stops next to Ichigo. Altena's face brightens at the sigh3t of him and she desperately wants to hug him but holds back knowing it would be more difficult to leave him again.

"Hueco Mundo or Sarge, Altena. You know what I mean," Akuma whispers and Altena looks at her with tears in her eyes.

"I know." Altena turns to Keaton. "I'm so sorry." The two girls flash step away from the clearing and Keaton kneels next to Ichigo checking on him. Hydro appears next to him.

"I just sensed them! Where are they?" she demands.

"Gone," Keaton answers.

"Where?" Hydro demands.

"Back to Hueco Mundo," Keaton answers. In Hueco Mundo Akuma walks into the throne room carrying the unconscious Sora in her arms with Altena following quickly behind. Altena immediately bows, preferring not to get an injury every time she speaks to Aizen.

"I apologize, Aizen-sama. We were unable to capture Elia," Altena whispers lowly expecting punishment for their failure.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Sora was overwhelmed by Elia while I was dealing with Ichigo Kurosaki," Altena whispers. Aizen suddenly gets up and stands over Altena. Altena braces herself for an attack, but instead feels Aizen place his hand on her head. He pats her head and smiles.

"You did well for your first mission under my watch. You pass my test."

"TEST?" Altena yelps.

"Aizen-sama I hardly find that fair!" Akuma accuses shifting the unconscious teenager in her arms.

"I was making sure Altena would come back, considering the conditions. You three are dismissed. Go back to your rooms and get some sleep. Also, make sure Sora is tended too," Aizen orders. Akuma starts for the door but Grimmjow stops her. Grimmjow takes the blond from her arms and Altena gets the door for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Altena: I fucking hate tests.<strong>

_Sarge: *laughs* Ah well, this one wasn't too bad._

**Altena: …shush… *whispers* Aizen's still a bastard.**

_Sarge: Amen to that._

**Altena: Anyway, hope you enjoyed and-**

_Sarge: You're reviews are appreciated!_

**Altena: Really? Are you five?**

_Sarge: You did the same to me!_

**Altena: I was on a sugar high. I don't know half the fucking things I do on a sugar high.**

_Sarge: It was still fun._


	8. Halloween Special

_**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN BLEACH!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8 - Halloween Special<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Sarge: THIS IS A HALLOWEEN SPECIAL (latelatelatelatelatelate) AND IS NOT INCLUDED IN THE STORY LINE.<em>

Hydro: Yes!

**Altena: Hydro, what are you doing here?**

Hydro: I stole you're USB.

_Sarge: How?_

Hydro: I'm ninja.

**Altena: Whatever. PLEASE; SIT BACK RELAX, AND LAUGH!**

* * *

><p>"GET YOUR ASSES MOVING YOU LAZY BUMS!" the teenage voice of the 5th Espada bellows through the throne room.<p>

"You're in Sarge mode," Grimmjow notes.

"Duh, dipshit! It's a Halloween Special! I can switch back to Sarge if I want to!" Sarge yells at him.

"Good, that means you don't have your Zanpakutou," Gin mutters.

"Nope, go that!" she laughs and moves her jacket to expose the blade hidden there.

"Jeez."

"COME ON! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! URAHARA HAS THE TRAINING ROOM DECORATED! HURRY IT UP AIZEN AND ALTENA!" Sarge roars. Altena and Aizen come in the room. Altena has her costume on and Aizen has a book tucked in his back pants pocket. He looks like any typical man in the World of the Living.

"A book?" Sarge asks raising an eyebrow.

"I don't care for parties." Akuma, dressed as a fallen angel, rips open a Garganta. Sarge grabs Aizen by the neck and drags him through the Garganta. When they get to the other side, she throws Aizen into the training room with enough force that he smashes into the nearest rock formation.

"SMARTASS!" Sarge yells at him laughing as the others come out behind her. Elia floats up as the rest of the Hueco Mundo party arrives. Elia is dressed as an angel.

"Nice outfit, Altena," Elia chuckles.

"Thanks," Altena laughs as she looks at the zombie rocker outfit with a guitar strapped to her back.

"I'll be around," Sarge laughs.

"Where are you going?" Grimmjow demands as she gets ready to jump to the ground.

"Aizen doesn't keep soda in Las Noches and I'm a caffeine addict. So, I'll be raiding the snack table," Sarge explains.

"Keeping with your character?" Elia asks.

"Not hard when I'm dressed up like a pirate. See yahs!" she laughs and does a back flip off the Garganta entrance to the ground and runs for the table.

"She's going to be hyper as hell when we get back," Grimmjow mutters.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Altena says sarcastically. "Did she give you that outfit?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Grimmjow's a pirate!" Grimmjow jumps away from Altena who joins everyone on the ground level. Urahara watches as Sarge downs three cokes in less than a minute.

"I've never seen someone chug that many cokes in a minute," he notes standing a few feet from her. Sarge looks up at him and smiles.

"Urahara-san, I um, well, Aizen doesn't really keep soda in Las Noches and I'm a caffeine addict," Sarge chuckles nervously.

"Ah, understandable. Byakuya would like you to say hi. He's…" Urahara points to a rock where the noble is perched, "there."

"Thanks Urahara-san!"

"No problem, but call me Kisuke."

"Thanks Kisuke!" Sarge flash steps over to where Byakuya is reading a book in boredom. He's dressed in something similar to a Stealth Force uniform. His Zanpakutou is on his hip. He flips to the next page as Sarge walks up. He doesn't seem to notice her. "Bored much Byakuya?" Byakuya looks up and a smile crosses his face for a brief second before disappearing.

"Are you Sora or Sarge right now?" he asks.

"I'm Sarge right now. Can I sit?" Sarge asks flashing her green eyes at him.

"Please do." Sarge sits next to Byakuya. The elder man looks down at her as she leans her head against his shoulder. His arms wraps around her. He smiles down at her.

"Byakuya, you're going into that overly kind and caring mode," Sarge comments with a deep sigh. She likes this side of Byakuya but others don't.

"I've missed your company around the Manor," Byakuya murmurs moving a piece of her hair from her face. She has his Kenseikan in her hair still. "I see Akuma gave you those. They look nice."

"Thanks Byakuya but don't try to change the subject. You have Himeko and Sara at the Manor."

"Yes, but they're always off doing something," Byakuya mutters rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm here for a night. So, whatcha reading?" Sarge asks.

"_Romeo and Juliet_," he answers looking briefly at the book in his hand.

"I read that as a freshman in school. I enjoyed it. I see you're halfway done," Sarge comments.

"Yes, it is one of my favorite Western books. I read the first half quite fast."

"I hate that it's been redone in so many movies," Sarge complains and he smirks for a second.

"Why do you think I don't watch movies often? I've seen the themes so many times," he mutters.

"Never thought of that," Sarge chuckles.

"Would you like to read with me?" Byakuya asks and he watches as her eyes light up.

"Sure!"

"I'm glad." He pulls Sarge into his lap so they can both read the book. Sarge leans into Byakuya and he smirks as they read the lines back and forth to each other. His arms form supports around her and she sets her head down next to his neck and reads with him. As they get to the end, a bucket of water is poured over the two of them. A laughing Hydro found to be the culprit.

"I'm going to get you!" Sarge yells at her. Grimmjow appears and grabs her.

"Bad Hydro, come here! There are some Espadas that would like to talk to you," Grimmjow chuckles.

"NO! SAVE ME!" Hydro begs. Grimmjow leads Hydro away as Sarge looks at Byakuya. Only his head is wet since Sarge was sitting in his lap. However, she has more water on her, drenching her clothing.

"I'm going to get that girl one of these days," Byakuya vows.

"Sick Yachiru on her," Sarge suggests.

"Good idea," Byakuya chuckles and Yachiru appears in front of them.

"Speak of the devil, literally," Sarge laughs since Yachiru is dressed up like a little devil.

"I heard my name!" Yachiru laughs.

"Yachiru, would you like to go torment Hydro for me?" Byakuya asks.

"Payment please!" she giggles as she holds out her hands. Byakuya reaches in his shirt and brings out some money.

"There's a store here in the World of the Living and it's run by Mizuho, have her buy all the candy you can get with that amount of money. Then go torture Hydro," Byakuya instructs.

"OKAY!" she squeals and looks over to where Kenpachi is trying to convince Ichigo to fight. "KENNY! I'M GOING OUT FOR A FEW!" Kenpachi nods as she disappears. Sarge laughs and rubs her cold arms. She feels Byakuya's coat wrap around her followed closely by his arms.

"If you're cold, just tell me," Byakuya murmurs in her ear.

"Thank you Byakuya," Sarge chuckles looking up at him.

"What do you say we go see the others? You haven't seen Jason in a while, nor Rukia or Ichigo," Byakuya murmurs. He doesn't really want their time to end but he knows how much she'd love to see the others.

"I like the sound of that." Byakuya flash steps them over to were Jason is sitting, drinking some sake, as Rukia and Ichigo dance on the makeshift floor. Sarge hands Byakuya back his coat and he smiles in the dim light of the training room. The room is mostly dark, the only lights being Kido lamps around the dance and eating area. Byakuya smiles to Sarge before walking off to see a woman with black hair. Sarge turns to Jason who smiles up at her.

"It's good to see you Sarge," he laughs.

"I missed you," she chuckles and sits down next to him. She sets her damp hair on his shoulder and he puts his arm around her. He pulls her quickly into his lap and she giggles as he kisses her lips. She stares up at him in the glow. His hand moves her hair from her face.

"Your kisses are still so sweet," Jason chuckles lightly which causes Sarge to smile and snuggle into his shirt. "Who is that woman with Captain Kuchiki?" Jason asks.

"Um, she from another story of mine, she was invited. Her name is Rena. The girl next to Rena is Rea from another story as well. I had Kisuke invite them," Sarge explains looking at the two women surrounding Byakuya.

"The blond guy that looks like Urahara, do you know who he is?" Jason asks.

"Oh yeah, I do! Um, he's from the same story as Rea, and he's Kisuke's older brother and Rea's son. The Urahara family!" Sarge laughs tossing her head back and he offers her a glass of sake.

"How do you keep your stories straight?" Jason mutters under his breath as both of them take drinks from the glasses.

"I don't know. How have you been?" she asks him.

"Sad, without you."

"We can have a night to ourselves." Jushiro walks up with a woman with white hair clinging to him.

"Sarge, it's good to see you," Jushiro laughs.

"Captain Ukitake, pleasure to see you as usual," Sarge laughs.

"Shiro-chan," the woman whines and pouts.

"Give me a minute Sada, I want to talk to her."

"No! Sorry, Sarge, but I'm taking him away! Come on Shiro-chan!" Sada whines dragging him away. Jason and Sarge start laughing at the white haired couple.

"Have fun Sada," Sarge chuckles and Sada winks at her.

"Who was that?" Jason asks her.

"Ukitake's wife in another story," Sarge explains looking back up at him.

"What do you say we go dance for a little?" Jason suggests.

"I'm not a good dancer."

"That's fine, neither am I," Jason laughs. Jason and Sarge stand up and Sarge smirks seeing that he's dressed up identically to Byakuya.

"Did you and Byakuya plan those costumes?" she asks laughing.

"Not really, but we knew each other was wearing them because we ran into each other while asking Captain Soifon for the uniforms," Jason chuckles looking at his wardrobe. Sarge laughs and Jason leads her out on the dance floor and the music picks up. Altena and Hydro drag as many people as they can on to the dance floor and the party really starts up. Jason laughs like an idiot as Sarge dances with him. After about ten songs, Sarge pulls Jason into the darkness of the training room.

"Where are we going?" Jason asks as she pulls him along.

"I want some private time with you, of course," she laughs and blushes as he catches her eye. Sarge leads him to a small light flickering on the edge of the training room wall. Jason stumbles behind her blindly. They get to the light that turns out to be a candle. Sarge presses her hand to the wall and a door opens. It reveals a cozy little room and the torch goes out as the dim lights in the room turns on.

"What is this place?" Jason asks looking over her shoulder and into the room.

"I asked Yoruichi to create if for us," Sarge whispers lightly and looks up her boyfriend with mischievous and suggestive eyes.

"For us?" Jason repeats.

"Yep." She pulls Jason into the room and the door closes silently. Sarge hooks an arm around his neck and smiles at him.

"And what do you have planned for tonight?" he asks.

"A night with my boyfriend," she answers as she pulls his shirt apart some.

"Really?" Jason chuckles. Sarge pulls him silently to the bed and sits him down. She sits down on his lap, facing him. Her lips kiss his and he chuckles. She looks up at him, her eyes revealing their true meaning.

"Yes, really," Sarge murmurs softly in his ear. Jason smiles before kissing her roughly and laying her down on the bed, never once breaking their kiss. Meanwhile, Hydro and Altena are having their own fun. Currently, Yachiru has Hydro corned.

"AH! YACHIRU LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yells. Yachiru giggles on her sugar high.

"But Bya-chan paid me in candy to torture you!" she laughs.

"Oh, did he?" Hydro chuckles. "I'll give you more candy if you'll leave me alone."

"YAY! Okay, where is it?" Yachiru demands already bouncing in anticipation.

"Here," Hydro says and hands over a slip of paper. "That's my candy stash. It's so much more than you can ever imagine. Go there, just don't break anything," Hydro instructs.

"OKAY! Thank you Blondie!" Yachiru laughs and flash steps off.

"Oh thank god. Oh shit! I was so happy to come here I forgot my costume!" Hydro yelps and runs out of the room. She comes back twenty minutes later with her costume on and her iPod in hand. "KISUKE!" He appears besides her.

"Yes?"

"Play my songs, they're better than this stuff," Hydro insists.

"Sure, now answer me this, do these songs have any cuss words in them?" Kisuke inquires.

"Kisuke, it's me, what do you think?" Hydro demands. He sighs in defeat.

"Okay," he sighs leaving.

"I wonder where Grimm is," she murmurs and looks from her spot but can't find him. She leaves the underground base and climbs up to the shop above. She finds him sitting up on the roof staring up at the stars. His arms are behind his head and he looks content. She climbs up and watches him.

"What'cha doin'?" she asks.

"WHA'!" Grimmjow bolts into the sitting position. "Morgan is that you?" he asks and she nods. "When, how did you get up here?"

"One, I'm a ninja, two, just now," she answers with a smirk.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he demands.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis from Kuroshitsuji. I'm a murderous demon butler," she explains. She is wearing a white button down shirt with suit coat, tie, white gloves, black shoes, and a really short black wig. "Now, my question for you, why are you here alone and not downstairs partying?" she asks.

"I find parties are a waste of my time."

"Not unless you have friends to spend it with," Hydro chuckles and Grimmjow starts to sit back.

"Well if you haven't noticed I have no friends," Grimmjow mutters setting his head back down on the roof and looking back up at the stars.

"You have me," Hydro whispers softly looking to the sky to avoid his eyes.

"What was that?" he asks picking his head back up to look at her. She turns her head back to look in his blue eyes and she seems hesitant to speak.

"I said, you have me," she says again. He stares into her light blue eyes and smirks at her.

"Well, that is true; you are like the only one that doesn't hit me or anything." Hydro starts to blush and smile.

"Come on let's go party," Hydro laughs. Grimmjow groans as he leans up.

"Ugh, fine, I'll go," he mutters. He gets up and follows her back into the underground training base. A certain song is playing and people are trying to dance to it. "Heh, I know the dance that's so sad to see people failing at trying to dance to."

"Thriller by Michael Jackson," Hydro chuckles, "I know it too, wanna go own some noobs?" she asks.

"Fuck yah butler!" Grimmjow laughs both of them going to the makeshift dance floor and standing in front of everyone. They put both hands on their sides and wait for the right timing to start dancing. Sarge stands with Byakuya, Jason, Ichigo, and Rukia drinking some drinks. Sarge's hair is a bit of an array and Jason has his arm around her waist.

"Holy shit. Is that Grimmjow?" she laughs pointing to the Arrancar.

"Who's the other guy with him?" Byakuya asks.

"How the hell should I know? He looks familiar though," she mutters. Hydro starts humming as they dance.

"'Cause this is thriller, thriller night! And no one's gonna save you from the beast about know it's thriller, thriller night!" She continues singing and Grimmjow laughs.

"Nice set of pipes! Dang, you can actually dance!" he yells laughing over the music.

"Thanks!" The song ends and everyone claps for them. They both bow and leave with a group of followers, mostly fangirls.

"What do you want?" he snarls turning around and they back up quickly.

"But Grimmjow-san! We accept your sexuality now! We wanna see a peck!" one of them squeal.

"Sexuality?" Grimmjow stammers. "Wha-oh!" He starts laughing. "Okay if you wanna see a peck, okay, fine, just to please you yaoi fans," he laughs and leans his head down to Hydro's face. He smirks at her.

"Wait, did you just say yaoi? I want some yaoi!" Hydro whispers.

"They think we're the yaoi! Let's just pretend like you said, time to enjoy myself," he chuckles and she nods to him blushing deep scarlet. He leans closer leaving no space between the two. He kisses her right on the lips, making the fangirls go insane.

"KAWAII!" they scream all blushing and a few have nosebleeds.

"Wow, Ichigo look, Grimmjow and some guy are kissing," Sarge laughs and Jason spits his drink on the floor to keep from choking as Ichigo almost chokes on the chip he was eating.

"WHAT?" Ichigo gasps and she points across the floor. "HOLY SHIT!" Hydro is blushing a deep crimson.

"WE HAVE FOUND OUR WINNERS OF THE BEST COUPLE CONTEST!" Kisuke yells. Grimmjow pulls away from Hydro to see everyone looking at them and a bright light surrounding them.

"Oh. My. God," Hydro stammers as her eyes widen. "Really Kisuke? You had a couple's contest and didn't tell me?"

"Why would I tell a stranger?" he says innocently. Hydro falls to the ground clutching her stomach in laughter.

"It's me you idiots! Oh my god! This is too funny!" She manages to stand back up but is still laughing hard. She pulls off her wig to reveal her true identity.

"SHE GOT YOU ASSHOLES!" Grimmjow laughs.

"That I did, that I did," Hydro laughs. Altena bursts in.

"GRIMM-CHAN!" she calls.

"OH SHIT!" Grimmjow yelps as she runs toward him.

"RUN!" Hydro orders him. A bit earlier in the night, Altena sits next to Aizen. Aizen is reading calmly, flipping the page of his book every few minutes as Altena takes a break from the party.

"I thought you hated me," Aizen states never looking up.

"I do," she chuckles.

"Then why do you sit next to me?" he inquires raising an eyebrow.

"You may be arrogant, oblivious, and oh-so-irritating but you're good company when you're in a good mood," Altena states calmly.

"Is that a compliment or insult?" Aizen asks slightly confused.

"From me…Both," Altena answers look at the book. She sees it is a printed out fan-fiction with a false cover and starts laughing. "You read fan-fictions?" she laughs.

"How do you think I discovered you and Sarge?" Aizen inquires slightly bored with the girl.

"I'm surprised you haven't found _him_ yet," Altena mutters. Hichigo is grinning as he sneaks up between Altena and Aizen.

"He may not have found me, but Akuma did. Nice costume, Altena," he grins and winks at her.

"Go away you fucking flirt! I have a boyfriend!" Altena shouts at him.

"Who cares? I know I don't. He's not nearly as powerful as me."

"GO. AWAY!" Altena snaps.

"Nah," Hichigo laughs.

"Then I'll make you!" Altena quickly gets up and grabs Hichigo's hair, throwing him towards the party. "KEEP YOUR BASTARD HOLLOW IN CHECK ICHIGO!" Altena yells.

"If only you had that kind of energy when we're actually in the story-line," Aizen snickers.

"Meh." Akuma appears.

"Having fun?" Akuma asks, coming up behind Aizen and Altena, following Hichigo.

"Quite," Aizen chuckles as he starts to read his book again. "Your creator is an interesting person."

"That she is. Altena, come on, the party's over this way," Akuma says dragging her away.

"All right," Altena chuckles.

"Later Aizen!" Akuma sings.

"What happened to the 'sama'?" he mutters lowly as he flips the page of his book.

"It decided to take a day off!" Akuma laughs. Altena and Akuma join the party again and Altena spots Sarge leave with Jason and smiles, this was a good break for her.

"Hey Midget! Quit hogging all the snacks!" Ichigo snaps at his shorter Soul Reaper counterpart.

"Shut up, Strawberry, I've barely had any!" Rukia spits back at him. Altena laughs and she joins her boyfriend on the dance floor as one of Hydro's rare slow songs plays. She rests her head on his shoulder.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Keaton asks.

"I am, it's good to have a break every once and a while," Altena chuckles.

"Yeah, I've missed you," Keaton says sweetly and laughs, "Jalen won't shut the hell up."

"He's just jealous of you," Altena laughs.

"Maybe but he's fucking annoying," Keaton sighs. Altena spots Ichigo dancing with Rukia, Ulquiorra dancing with Orihime, Kisuke dancing with Yoruichi, and Rangiku dancing with Gin. Altena spots Grimmjow kissing Hydro and starts giggling.

"Can I have some fun?" Altena asks.

"What kind of fun, babe?" Keaton asks her.

"Taking my Grimm-chan from Hydro," Altena explains.

"Tormenting Hydro?"

"Tormenting Hydro," she confirms.

"I'd love to see how that works out for you. She's a beast," Keaton chuckles.

"Thankfully, so am I," Altena states looking toward where Hydro and Grimmjow are. She notices at least thirty swooning fangirls. She makes her move.

"GRIMM-CHAN!" she sings.

"OH SHIT!"

"RUN!"

"Not so fast!" Altena lunges at Grimmjow and topples him. "Hydro, I told you he's mine!" Altena states.

"YOUT SAID I COULD HAVE HIM ALTENA!" Hydro roars.

Altena considers this, then smiles, "I lied."

"Oi, Grimmjow, why are you hitting on my Altena?" Hichigo asks appearing.

"Okay, one, she's not yours. And two, I'm not hitting on her, she toppled me," Grimmjow insists.

"I thought I told Ichigo to keep you in check," Altena snarls.

"I just can't stand being away from you," Hichigo states picking her up princess style and jumping out of the training room.

"Where are you taking me?" Altena sighs.

"I just want to have a little fun," Hichigo murmurs to her.

"I told you, I have a boyfriend," Altena says punctuating each word.

"And I told you, I don't care," Hichigo growls lightly leaning in for a kiss. Altena has had enough of Hichigo and leans in as well. Unknown to him, she brings up her fist and swings to punch him. He catches her fist in his hand. "I know you better than you think, Altena-chan," he breathes. Altena blushes heavily and Hichigo lets out a cackle.

"Take me back," Altena whispers.

"'Take me back' what?" Hichigo teases.

"Please, Hichigo, take me back," Altena sighs.

"Only if you admit you like me." Altena is quiet for a minute while Hichigo waits standing in the air.

"Look, I do like you and if I hadn't me Keaton, Akuma wouldn't have a boyfriend right now," Altena stammers.

"I like that answer," he says and kisses Altena's forehead gently and she blushes. Hichigo stays silent with a smug smile on his face as he takes Altena back to the training room. Keaton is waiting patiently outside of Kisuke's Shop. Altena jumps down from Hichigo's arms and wraps Keaton tightly in a hug. Altena kisses Keaton and stares lovingly into his eyes.

"Everyone needs some alone time with their boyfriend too," Altena whispers.

"I know just the place," Keaton says smiling. Altena and Keaton leave. Akuma comes up behind Hichigo.

"Hey," she says calmly.

"Hey babe," Hichigo laughs.

"Tormenting Altena?" Akuma asks.

"She makes it so fun!" Hichigo cackles.

"I know, but Keaton just might kill you," Akuma states firmly.

"You don't have to worry about me," he chuckles.

"You're right. You know why?" Akuma says clamly.

"Why?" Akuma walks over to Hichigo. She wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Because I own you," Akuma states and kisses him. Altena and Keaton return to the training room at about three o'clock a.m. after everyone has had their fun. Kisuke is rounding up everyone for a clean up job.

"OH ALTENA! You're back! Can you help with clean up?" Kisuke asks.

"Great, just when we get back. Sure Kisuke!" Altena laughs.

"Hate to skip out on you babe," Keaton starts, "but Captain Kenpachi called me back early."

"You jerk!" she jokes and pushes him lightly. "All right, I'll see you soon."

"SOON BETTER BE LIKE FIFTY CHAPTERS FROM NOW!" Hydro yells.

"SHUT UP HYDRO! YOU TALK TO DAMN MUCH!" Altena snaps. Hydro sticks her tongue out before kissing Grimmjow one more time. He, Aizen, Ulquiorra, and Gin stand in front of a Garganta.

"Sarge, Altena, I expect both of you back when you're done cleaning," Aizen says firmly.

"I don't know Aizen, cleaning could last for at least a week," Altena teases.

"It better not," Aizen snarls as Akuma walks in with Hichigo. Akuma's hair looks like it has been hastily fixed and Hichigo is fiddling with his robes. "Akuma, bring them back when they're done."

"Sure, gives me some extra time with my boyfriend," Akuma chuckles.

"Yeah," Hichigo says snickering, "we'll be spilling blood all night!"

"You know it babe!" Akuma laughs.

"You're both disgusting," Elia scowls.

"Oh please sis, you just want a boyfriend," Akuma scoffs.

"I have one, thank you," Elia chuckles.

"Who?" Altena demands.

"Nico," Elia answers.

"How did that happen?" Altena demands.

"I'll tell you later, away from her," Elia says glaring at Akuma.

"Just bring them back," Aizen says irritated. The group walks through the Garganta with the rest of the group back to Hueco Mundo.

"Well, we're of, HAVE FUN CLEANING GIRLS! And Ichigo," Akuma says lowly.

"Be back whenever King!" Hichigo sings.

"Just don't get into too much trouble!" Ichigo and Altena shout.

"NOT PROMISING ANYTHING!" Akuma and Hichigo sing back and disappear.

"I'm going to kill him," Ichigo mutters.

"I don't quite have the power to kill Akuma," Altena mutters.

"I'll set her straight," Elia chuckles.

"Good. ALL RIGHT! TIME FOR CLEANING!" Altena yells.

"I seriously don't want to do this," Sarge mutters.

"Come on babe, we can make it fun!" Jason laughs.

"How?" Rukia says incredulously.

"Pretend, if you will," Jason snickers, "that each pop can is Aizen's head and pretend each food plate is a Frisbee." Hydro throws a "Frisbee" and hits Altena upside the head.

"OKAY! I can agree to those terms!" Hydro laughs. Altena clenches her fist and a vein that she didn't even know she had appears.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Altena snarls.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE-" Hydro is cut off as Altena tackled her.

"You'd like to see me try?" Altena asks.

"Not anymore," she answers. Altena laughs getting up off Hydro and helping her up.

"All right everyone! Let's go through jobs!" Kisuke yells. Elsewhere, Akuma and Hichigo are staring at the stars.

"I kinda miss this peacefulness, before Elia and I split up, I was just sitting in her Inner World," Akuma murmurs.

"How could you stand it? You're trapped! You're stronger!" Hichigo argues.

"I was let out from time to time, don't get me wrong, I wanted out so much, but her mental barriers are strong as hell," Akuma admits.

"You can't get through to her, but she can read you like a book," Hichigo mutters.

"Yeah," Akuma laughs. "Ichigo can't be that bad."

"He doesn't like me," Hichigo pouts.

"You don't make yourself likeable, you try to kill him every time he comes into his inner world," Akuma points out.

"I've saved him plenty of times!" Hichigo defends himself.

"I know. And you nearly killed me one of those times!" Akuma snaps.

"It would be a pain if he died," he laughs.

"I guess it would be," she laughs. They sit silently for ten minutes, Akuma leaning against Hichigo, wrapped up in his arms. Hichigo, however, gets bored.

"I want to go cause some trouble," Hichigo complains.

"So do I," Akuma chuckles.

"We were told not to," Hichigo points out.

"I know," Akuma groans.

"Why is that stopping us?" Hichigo chuckles.

"We're lazy," Akuma concludes.

"I guess," Hichigo mutters.

"And I'd rather not have to face Elia when I get back," Akuma grimaces.

"Yeah, the King's enjoying his time with Queen," Hichigo sighs. They stare up at the sky. Back at the party the cleanup has finished.

"That was fun," Altena chuckles as Sarge and her take a breather.

"Yeah, too bad it didn't last long," Sarge sighs.

"Are you guys leaving already?" Hydro complains.

"Yeah, we have to," Altena admits.

"Unfortunately," Sarge tacks on. Altena laughs as Sarge opens a Garganta.

"Since when could you do that?" Altena demands.

"Who knows, who cares!" Sarge laughs. Altena joins her in laughing as Rukia and Ichigo walk up.

"See you guys later," Rukia says enthusiastically.

"Yeah, come back in one piece!" Ichigo chuckles. Akuma runs back with Hichigo right behind her.

"Hey you idiots! Don't forget about me!" Akuma complains as she comes to a halt in front of the two girls.

"You didn't cause any trouble did you?" Altena snarls.

"Nah, but I guess if we did, you'd have to scold us, am I right?" Hichigo asks taking Altena's chin in his hand. He's getting a little too close for comfort and causes Altena to blush heavily.

"Hichigo," Ichigo snarls.

"What King? Let me torment her," Hichigo pleads.

"Hichigo," Akuma says slightly disappointed, her arms are crossed and she is tapping her foot.

"What babe? Look at that face, how could I not?" Hichigo chuckles.

"Oh, leave her alone, she has a boyfriend!" Sarge snaps pulling Altena away from Hichigo. "¡Vete al infierno! ¡Pendejo!"

"Then why did I like that?" Altena whispers to her.

"Don't say that too loud! He'll just do it again and again!" Sarge snaps. Hichigo is laughing his ass off.

"She liked it!" Hichigo laughs.

"Damn it, he heard," Sarge snarls.

"Whatever, let's go before I have to beat the hell out of him," Akuma growls.

"Okay," Altena breathes still blushing.

"Where's Elia? She disappeared after Akuma left," Ichigo mutters.

"Right here," Elia says from her perch on a rock, "making sure that damn Hollow doesn't try anything on Altena."

"Lighten up," Hichigo snaps. Elia's hand tightens on the grip of her sword.

"I'm prepared to kill you," Elia snarls.

"Elia!" Altena gets in front of Hichigo. "Stop it!" Altena orders. Elia is taken back, her eyes widening.

"…O-okay."

"Whatever, later sis! Girls, come on," Akuma orders.

"Be responsible with Altena!" Elia orders her.

"Don't worry, nothing too bad is going to happen to her," Akuma insists.

"Don't let anything happen to her!" Elia barks.

"Stop treating me like a fucking child!" Altena roars.

"Feisty!" Hichigo laughs. Altena has had just about enough from him, and runs over to Hichigo and punches him, catching him off-guard.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo gives Altena a high five and Hichigo recovers from the punch. Elia is suddenly next to him, her blade to his throat, because she sees a certain looking in his eyes. The look of longing.

"Back. Off. Now," Elia whispers.

"Che," he scoffs and walks away.

"Well, this goodbye lasted longer than expected, let's go girls," Akuma says again.

"Okay," Altena and Sarge sigh.

"Goodbye!" Rukia says with some tears.

"Bye!" Ichigo chuckles.

"Bye…" Hydro chokes with tears in her eyes.

"'Til next time, babe!" Hichigo calls.

"We'll be back as soon as we can!" Altena promises through laughs.

"As soon as we can!" Sarge echoes. Sarge, Altena, and Akuma leave through the Garganta and return to Hueco Mundo.


	9. Dreams and Bankai

**_DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN BLEACH! REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9 - Dreams and Bankai<strong>_

* * *

><p>"DAMN IT!" Hydro growls and stomps her foot into the ground creating a hole.<p>

"Calm down, they're both fine," Keaton mutters as he continues to check on Ichigo.

"How do you know?" she demands.

"Because I just talked to Altena."

"I'm so useless! I don't have any strong powers to save them, I'm just trash!" Hydro complains and tears start to form in her eyes and trickle down her face. "I can't take it anymore, I'm so useless." She flash steps away leaving Keaton with Ichigo.

"Sydney, why? Why didn't you come back? Please be safe, don't let that bastard harm you more than he already has." He heaves Ichigo over his shoulder as Elia arrives. They go back to the 4th Division to get Ichigo's head look at.

_Damn it! _Hydro yelled in her head as she flash steps to an area no one knew besides her and Chenso.

_Why are you running away? _He asks watching through her mind.

_I'm not! I am training and you're helping me! The next time I see Aizen I want to be able to kill him and save Altena and Sarge._

_Finally._

_Finally what? _She demands.

_You've finally said the words I've wanted to hear from you for so long!_

"What are you talking about?" she demands finally landing on the ground. Chenso appears in front of her.

"It seems you'll be learning Bankai now. Why do you want to get stronger?"

"I need to get stronger! No longer will I be a weakling! I will save everyone I love!" Chenso nods his head in approval and smiles. "We'll start tomorrow."

"Wha! No, now!"

"Conserve your energy," he orders and disappears.

"NOW WHERE THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP?" she yells. Two weeks later Hydro wakes from her makeshift bed on the ground. "Argh, my back," she complains.

"I did train you too hard, but you're finally ready," Chenso says from a few feet away. Hydro stands up and brushes herself off. Hydro had gained some muscles in two weeks and now bore a long scar going from her cheek to her chin on the left side of her face. Her spiritual energy had increased tenfold since the day she first arrived in the Soul Society.

"For what?" she asks. He looks to her and smiles.

"Bankai." She nods and pulls out his short katana. "First release all your energy into the air."

"Won't that alert the Captains?"

"No, I put up a barrier, a very strong barrier. Now, do your worst," he growls. She nods and summons her inner energy. It forms a circle and then lashes out into the air. "Good, now focus it all into my sword form." She does as she is told. The red spiritual energy forms around her hands and begin to manifest fingerless gloves. Chenso's Zanpakutou slowly disappeared. Suddenly a huge explosion of energy surrounded her form and the barrier that was supposed to seal her energy in, cracks. A small stream of her energy travels to the Seireitei. It flows in quickly, right to where the Captains are having a meeting. The Captains stiffen at the pressure, shocked to feel the change in her spiritual energy. It subsides quickly and the Captains exchanged looks.

"What was that?" Byakuya growls. "She's not that reckless."

"I think we just found our missing blond," Ichigo mutters.

"Bring her back immediately, Byakuya, Ichigo," Yamamoto orders. The two leave the room quickly. Hydro's body was surrounded by the aftermath of the explosion. When her body was visible, she didn't have a Zanpakutou. Instead she had fingerless gloves, pitch black in color with no features visible.

"What the hell Chenso? I don't get something cooler?" she demands. Chenso appears beside her. He has a new appearance. His hair is longer by a few inches and he has a black cloak on along with the same gloves she wears.

"That's your Bankai."

"What? These?" Pulls her hand up into the air to identify her new feature, her face is more than perplexed.

"Yes, see that rock over there?" he asks while pointing to the boulder.

"Yes?"

"Go touch it."

"Fine." She flash steps over and touches it with her index finger. The boulder cracks in many places and a couple pieces fall off. "Sweet, now that is what I'm talking about. Oh great," she growls rolling her eyes.

"What?" Chenso asks.

"Byakushi and Ichi are coming," Hydro growls.

"Yay, that means they are coming for you. I still question how you cracked the barrier," Chenso mutters.

"Cause I'm epic."

"Just keep telling yourself that," Chenso chuckles.

"I hope Sarge and Altena are all right," Hydro mutters.

"Aizen wouldn't have killed them. They are great allies to him now. Thought it is weird how he hasn't discovered you," Chenso mutters.

"Shut up. I don't want to go back, I want to rescue them on my own," she complains.

"What and be a hero and copy Ichigo? I do believe Ichigo had friends with him when he invaded Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue," Chenso chuckles.

"What's your point?" Hydro growls. "The old man won't even let me go, let alone lead it. I'd rather be a lone wolf, all on my own. It's my life; I can do whatever I want." Byakuya and Ichigo appear. Chenso and Hydro both notice them immediately.

"Then why don't you tell him? You've convinced him before," Byakuya mutters.

"Because he's just a stubborn ass. He won't listen twice, let alone to reason!" Hydro growls.

"Come back with us then and we'll convince him," Ichigo insists.

"I have power now; I can protect all my loved ones. That power you sensed was my Bankai. Sarge and Altena are my friends; I won't let them rot in Aizen's clutches anymore."

"I see you're using bigger words than your previous vocabulary," Byakuya notes under his breath.

"Fuck you, Byakuya!"

"She told you Byakuya," Ichigo mutters looking at his comrade.

"Bakudo #1, Sai." Byakuya's spell takes effect.

"Hey, Byakuya, not your best choice," Hydro struggles, but manages to break free of the Kido – barely. "I'm not going back; you can tell the old man that." She leaves quickly using flash step. Chenso races along beside her and smiles. They enter a forest and jump from branch to branch.

"Nice job," Chenso says.

"Thanks."

"Now, stop!" Hydro stops on a branch and looks at him.

"What?"

"Get out of your Bankai. Just suck all your energy back into yourself," Chenso mutters. She does what she is told and transforms back. The sword forms just above Hydro's hands and drops down to her hand. She catches it easily and sheathes it.

"Well, that was fun," Hydro mutters.

"No rest," Chenso orders as he morphs back to his original form and disappears quickly. Hydro is now ticked off and left on the large branch alone.

"WHERE AM I GOING TO SLEEP NOW!" she yells. In Hueco Mundo Sora is tossing and turning in her bed. Inside Sora's head she's being tormented.

"_Hey Renji. Would you mind staying over tonight?" Sarge asked._

"_Why?" Renji asked as he appeared in the doorway of her room. "Captain, pardon the intrusion."_

"_It is no problem, Renji," Byakuya answered._

"_Well, Byakuya might try to steal my computer later," Sarge admited looking over at Byakuya who pretended to ignore the whole exchange._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I wouldn't tell him what I was really laughing at."_

"_Why?_

"_Because it is likely he would try to hurt Altena."_

"_Why?" Renji pressed and Sarge began to lose her temper._

"_I told you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I don't want him to hurt Altena."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because she's my friend."_

"_Why would Byakuya want to hurt her?"_

"_I'm not going to answer that," Sarge snapped._

"_Why?" Renji asked for what seemed like the hundredth time to Sarge. Sarge finally broke._

"_IS THAT ALL YOU KNOW HOW TO FUCKING SAY?" she roared and Byakuya flinched some at her anger._

"_No."_

"_If you're going to be such a pest, maybe I should ask Tatsuki to stay over then," Sarge growled._

"_I'll stay. Tatsuki would try to kill him."_

"_Sarge, do you wish to go stargazing?" Byakuya asked looking over at her._

"_Um, sure, just let me find a coat," Sarge chuckled as she looked for her jacket. Byakuya pulled her shawl out of his sleeve._

"_You left it in the laundry room. I thought I'd return it," Byakuya said._

"_I was wondering where that was."_

"_You know they did that to me too," Sarge pointed out as they walked toward the hot spring._

"_That's supposed to make me feel better?" Altena asked incredulously. Sarge smirked and shrugged her shoulders as they reached the edge of the spring. Yoruichi flash stepped behind them and pushed them in. The two girls surface and spit out water._

"_Yoruichi, why?" Sarge muttered as she wiped the water away from her eyes and pushed her short hair back._

"_Because it was fun," Yoruichi answered._

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Altena roared and Yoruichi smirked._

"_Have fun with that." Yoruichi dived in over by Kisuke._

"_Relax Altena. She's just having fun," Sarge chuckled as they swim back toward the edge. They stop next to the shelf._

"_Why don't you just move here permanently?" Altena asked. Sarge laughed tossing her head back some._

"_I'm pretty sure Byakuya would kick my sorry ass out of the Manor," Sarge laughed._

"_I'm pretty sure I wouldn't," Byakuya chuckled from behind the girls. They both jump and Sarge spun around and splashed water at Byakuya who laughed._

"_WHAT THE HELL! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Sarge yelped. "That's not funny Byakuya!" He swam away as Altena laughed at the flustered Sarge._

"_What did you and Jason do?" Altena asked and Sarge blushed deeply looking for an outlet out of this conversation._

"_Um, well, we stayed at the spring for a while."_

"_And after that?"_

"_We did a little bit of stargazing."_

"_Anything after that?"_

"_Nothing you need to know about!" Sarge snapped. There were footsteps from the bathroom._

"_Hey, Sara, have you seen my shirt, I…" Jason walked in and saw Altena. Jason finished securing his sash on his robes and looked at Sarge. Altena stared at Sarge._

"_Does Byakuya know he spent the night?" Altena giggled._

"_No, and he won't, will he?" Sarge growled looking at Altena with death in her eyes._

"_HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" Altena laughed. "I won't tell." Sarge looked under her blankets and tossed Jason his shirt._

"_I'll see you later babe. You might want to get out here before Byakuya comes back," Sarge suggested looking at him._

"_Thanks for the advice," he chuckled and kissed her on the lips before running off._

"_Breathe a word of that and I will kill you," Sarge promised._

"_Your secret is safe with me," Altena swore. Sarge and Altena looked toward the yard as an echoing boom reaches across the Seireitei._

"_That ain't good," Sarge says as she threw on her clothes._

"_One of you write up a character to save your asses," Rukia ordered and the two 15 year olds exchanged looks._

"_You type faster," Altena pointed out._

"_Fine," Sarge muttered as she grabbed her laptop bag and hung it over her neck. The laptop came up on a support and she started typing quickly. Ten people emerged from nowhere and drew their swords. The leading man looked at Sarge for orders._

"_What do you want us to do?" he asked._

"_Aizen is coming. Distract him, all ten of you," Sarge ordered and they left to protect them. Rukia pulled Sarge and Altena away as Elia took guard. Yoruichi and Soifon showed up and quickly grabbed the two, trying to speed things up._

"_Wonder how my mini army is doing. I did my best to make them powerful without too much detail," Sarge muttered as Yoruichi pulled her along. Aizen appeared in front of the group. Altena and Sarge screeched as they saw him. The Soul Reapers took their places around the two writers, ready to protect them._

"_Give me one of them and I'll let you live," Aizen promised._

"_I don't think so!" Rukia barked. Aizen charged and leaped for Altena, who had happened to be closer. Sarge jumped at him and landed a lucky punch._

"_DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Aizen's fist connected with Sarge's chin as Rukia pulled Altena back and threw her to Elia, who had just shown up. Aizen's hand grabbed Sarge by her throat and held her close. Yoruichi and Soifon charged but were easily swatted away by Aizen. Rukia ran forward and managed to get Sarge out of Aizen's grip. She fell unconscious to the ground and it wasn't long before Rukia was also unconscious. _

"_OW! MY FUCKING HEAD!" Sarge stared at the wall in front of her for a second and did a quick sweep, missing Aizen since he essentially blended in with the walls. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL SOMEBODY!" Sarge put her hand to her forehead and felt dried blood. She moved her hand again; and she hit a spot where the blood was still drying._

"_You're awake," Aizen said. Sarge jerked her head to look at the brown haired man. He looked quite calm sitting there, observing her._

"_Bastard," Sarge snarled._

"_That's not very nice." Sarge went to charge at Aizen but he sent her back on the bed with his spiritual pressure. "Bakudo #4 Hainawa," Aizen said calmly and the ropes bound Sarge's arms. Sarge fumed as she was pinned against the wall by Aizen._

"_Bastard!" Sarge spat._

"_I'll repeat myself, that's not very nice."_

"_Does it look like I give a shit?" she countered._

"_No, no it does not," Aizen replied as he set her gently on the bed and went back to his seat._

"_Why am I here?" Sarge demanded._

"_Those who write fan-fictions can create a reality that shouldn't exist."_

"_And you want me to make you an all powerful god?" Sarge finished._

"_Pretty much."_

"_Yeah…That ain't gonna happen," Sarge laughed, the bindings on her arms holding her tightly. She glared at Aizen._

"_I took you to be an intelligent child," Aizen commented._

"_Aizen."_

"_You have a Zanpakutou." Sarge rose from the ground and stood up. "Hand it over," he commanded._

"_OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Sarge roared._

"_That can be arranged," Aizen snarled. Aizen disappeared from Sarge's sight but she jumped away from the spot she had been standing in and Aizen barely missed her. Sarge drew her Zanpakutou and glared at him._

"_Play, Ongaku!" she ordered. The tone rose through the room and Aizen growled in frustration. "Pitch play!" The tone rose sharply and forced Aizen to cover his ears at the annoying sound. Sarge ran from the room and toward her own._

"_You're wrong if you think you're getting away!" Aizen roared from behind her. "Boo," he whispered in her ear. Sarge had no time to react as the sword pierced her chest. A deafening scream is heard from her mouth as the blood comes from her chest and she chokes on some that has come from her mouth._

"_Sarge!" Gin yelled as he and Akuma neared._

In Sora's room, Sora bolts into the sitting position and gasps for breath. Grimmjow is standing in the doorway, a look of concern on his face.

"Your energy is spiking, calm down," Grimmjow growls.

"Sorry, Grimmjow. I guess I'm a little upset," Sora mutters.

"You feeling all right?" he continues looking at her sweating face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You need something?" Sora asks looking at him.

"No, just checking on you, see you at breakfast," Grimmjow mutters.

"Yeah." Grimmjow leaves and Sora puts her hand to her face. She's trying to calm down again. Sora looks at the clock and sees it's only four in the morning. After dressing and grabbing Ongaku from her bedside she heads for the door. She passes Gin on her way out and walks up to the roof of the building. Sitting down in the dawning fake sunlight, she puts her Zanpakutou across her lap and starts to relax. In Sora's inner world, she opens her eyes to find herself standing on a mountain surrounded by instruments. She sees the beauty there. There's a muffled cry from behind her and she looks to see two women there. One is the mirror image of her. The woman is bound in restraints and gagged. She is also locked in a cage, tears rolling down her face. Sora knows the other woman, with white and black hair, is Ongaku.

"Ongaku, who is that woman? What is she doing here?" Sora demands.

"You know the answer to those questions," Ongaku states.

"Why is she bound?"

"Because you are free."

"STOP SPEAKING IN RIDDLES, DAMN IT!" Sora roars at her.

"You're losing you mind," Ongaku notes.

"I AM NOT!"

"Then why did you break down when those memories came to you?"

"SHUT UP! I'M TIRED OF PEOPLE CLAIMING THAT WHAT I KNOW IS A LIE!" Sora screams at her.

"MAKE ME!"

"I will!" Sora yells.

"If you can achieve Bankai, I will leave you alone," Ongaku says.

"You're on!"

"I suggest you get training then."

"I will achieve Bankai!" Sora opens her eyes to see Aizen standing near her.

"Father, is there something I can do for you?" Sora asks.

"Yes, I'm sending Akuma and Grimmjow to the World of the Living, there is a shop keeper I'd like a visit paid too. Go with them," Aizen orders.

"Yes, Father." Sora walks off and joins Akuma and Grimmjow. They appear in Karakura Town and Akuma nods to Sora. Sora draws her sword and aims it at the shop. "Hinder and deafen, Ongaku." The well-aimed note hits the shop and Grimmjow rips the door open. Akuma runs in and takes care of the children inside followed shortly by the two shopkeepers. Grimmjow kneels in front of the blond one.

"Grimmjow," Kisuke growls at the Arrancar.

"Hello, Kisuke. Aizen asked us to drop by," Grimmjow chuckles. All six are restrained two of them were siblings. Sora examines them all and looks around the building. The black haired girl tied up with the brown haired one, the siblings, opens her mouth.

"ICHIGO WILL KILL YOU GRIMMJOW!" Karin yells at Grimmjow.

"Stuff it kid,"Grimmjow mutters.

"Damn Arrancar!" Karin yells.

"I'm an Espada," Grimmjow corrects.

"DON'T CARE! ICHIGO WILL KILL YOU!" Sora hears a glass vial touchdown on a countertop and she sees movement in the corner of her eye. Akuma is replacing something on a shelf where it belongs. Sora says nothing and forgets it.

"ICHIGO! ICHIGO! ICHIGO! URYU! CHAD! TATSUKI!" Karin screams louder and louder with each name. Grimmjow growls and raises his sword to silence the screaming girl. Another sword blocks his and he is stunned. His eyes settle on Sora who is kneeling in front of Karin and Yuzu. She uses her blade to keep his from hurting the children. Karin stares at the woman that saved her from Grimmjow blade. She doesn't understand.

"Do not harm children, Grimmjow," Sora growls.

"What are you doing? Opposing your own," Grimmjow hisses.

"I won't let you hurt her or any of the others," Sora states.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks more curious than mad.

"They are bound. I will not let you harm them."

"Grimmjow, drop it," Akuma orders and Grimmjow looks at Sora. "Kisuke, Aizen wanted you to have this," Akuma says and tosses the letter in her hand on the chair behind the desk before looking at Grimmjow and Sora. "Let's go you two."

"Fine," he spits. He sheathes his sword and Sora mirrors his actions. She stands and looks at Karin who is bound in rope.

"Sora," Akuma says firmly as she's ready to pull rank on her.

"A moment Akuma, that's all I ask," Sora whispers and she reaches for the dagger on the table next to Karin. Her fingers wrap around the grip and she moves behind Karin. The rope cuts away easily. Sora moves around Karin and Karin rubs her wrists as Sora kneels in front of her. Karin looks up at her. Sora flips the blade around, loosely gripping the blade of the dagger. Little drops of blood fall to the ground as her fingertip is nicked. She holds it out to Karin who takes the grip loosely in her finger tips. "Don't make me regret that. Free the others after we've left, understand?" Sora asks and Karin nods stunned into silence. Sora's hand roughs up Karin's hair and she stands. Akuma leans over to Grimmjow.

"Still hope for her," Akuma chuckles.

"That there is." The three of them leave and Karin cuts everyone loose.

"Why'd you do that?" Grimmjow asks as they go through the Garganta. Sora looks up at him.

"That is none of your business, Sexta," Sora growls adding a snarl at the end. Once on the other side, Sora disappears to her training room. After a few moments, Ongaku appears and they start battling. Aizen watches from the doorway with Gin.

"Impressive, isn't it, she's growing again," Aizen muses as he examines the young woman.

"You sound proud of her," Gin comments.

"She's much more than I ever thought she would be. I never believed she had that much potential. Still haven't found out why either. Find Altena, put her through hell. If Sora can take it, Altena can also start Bankai training."

"She'll kill you," Gin mutters turning to leave.

"Not when I have Sora as a bargaining chip, go." Gin leaves and Aizen watches Sora for a while longer. Altena sits in her room, waiting for orders from Aizen. She lies down on her bed and hears the door open.

"Hello," Gin says.

"Hi."

"Come with me," he orders. Altena gets up and follows Gin to a training room. Altena sees a couch against the far wall of the room.

"Why are we here?" Altena asks and Ulquiorra appears.

"Bankai training," Ulquiorra answers and Altena looks to Akuma who is also there.

"Why are you here?"

"We have to do something a little different with you, because your Zanpakutou has never actually manifested, we have to force it out," Akuma explains.

"I see."

"The more power you have, the faster you'll get out of here with Sarge," Gin continues.

"Her spiritual pressured was rising and falling quite rapidly until about four, is she okay?" Altena asks.

"Fine, she's mastering her Bankai right now," Gin explains.

"And Aizen figures if I can take Ulquiorra, to draw out my Zanpakutou, I should be able to learn it?" Altena ponders.

"Yes, that's the gist of it," Gin answers. Altena takes out her sword.

"Then let's go." Altena spends no time attacking Ulquiorra. He blocks with his own flesh, but Altena keeps hitting him, using a combination of hand-to-hand combat and blade skills.

"She's doing it all wrong, Gin-sama," Akuma says to Gin.

"She doesn't know what to do," Gin answers observing the teen.

"She's not relying on her partner," Akuma mutters.

"She wants to do everything by herself," Gin continues.

"She always has." Akuma and Gin watch as Altena makes many more failed attempts at fighting Ulquiorra and when Altena is finally thrown into a wall, Akuma steps in. "Look, Altena, you're not going to get anywhere if you don't let her in," Akuma points out.

"I haven't heard her in a while…" Altena mutters.

"I rest my case. Take a break and go talk to her," Akuma orders. Altena nods and walks off to a corner, sitting down, her front facing the corner, and places her Zanpakutou gently on her knees. She enters her inner world. Altena looks around and notices her once bright inner world's meadow was now dark, clouded, and raining.

"Kakikae?" she calls out nervously.

"Over here, Altena-sama," Kakikae responds. A girl in a black kimono with pink details and long white hair is sitting under a dead tree, leaning against it with a sad expression on her face.

"What happened here? Why is it raining?" Altena asks.

"Why? Why would you give up?" Kakikae counters.

"I didn-"

"Yes you did!" Kakikae cuts her off. "You gave in to the enemy! You became weak Altena-sama!"

"I did not! I died remember? You were just as scared as me, and you know what will happen to Sarge if I don't follow Aizen!" Altena counters. Kakikae stands up and walks toward Altena until she's only inches away from her.

"Then get strong enough to kill that bastard! I will cut you down and gut you like a fish right now if you don't accept the fact that you can't control everything! You have to work with people! YOU WILL DIE IF YOU TRY TO FIGHT THIS BATTLE ON YOUR OWN!" Kakikae snarls.

"There's my angry side," Altena mutters.

"I was right. You have become even weaker than you were before. You're hiding behind your pain Altena-sama!"

"I'm not-."

"You know you are! Get over your pain! It's behind you! Fight for the ones you love!"

"What if fighting gets them killed? What then? How would I be able to live with myself if I know I was the reason Sara ends up dead?" Altena demands.

"Then get stronger! Get stronger and break down the obstacles that are blocking your path! Get stronger and kill the bastards that have caused this rain! That have caused you harm! The ones hiding behind your friends!" Kakikae shouts.

"And what if I can't? What if I'm not strong enough once again to save the people that are most dear to me?" Altena demands.

"Don't think about that option! GET OFF YOUR ASS AND MOVE FORWARD!" Altena stays silent for a couple minutes, reflecting on what her Zanpakutou has said to her. She doesn't notice at first, but the skies get brighter and the dead digital plant-life grows its green lushness once again. Kakikae starts giggling again.

"There you are finally, Altena-sama!"

"And we're back to Princess Giggles," Altena mutters.

"Why not? You're soul is happy, why wouldn't I be?" she giggles in response. Altena can't help but smile at her Zanpakutou counterpart.

"You have a point."

"See? Come on, get your arse out of here so I can train you," Kakikae orders. Altena exits her inner world to see it is night outside and that Gin, Ulquiorra, and Akuma have all gone. She notices Aizen sitting on a couch and stands up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Aizen asks looking at her.

"I was planning to sleep and start training in the morning, Aizen-sama." Aizen shivers. "Is everything all right, Aizen-sama?"

"Every time you say my name, it sends shivers up my spine."

"Why?" Altena asks.

"Because it shows that I have a power over you that no one else possesses," Aizen answers.

"Not for long, Aizen-sama," Altena chuckles and walks back to her room. She discovers that dinner has been put out for her and goes to it.

"Where is Sora? I haven't seen her for three hours, this is unlike her, not showing up for dinner," Grimmjow growls.

"Aizen-sama, is she all right?" Altena asks.

"Oh, she's fine, just training. I forgot to inform you all. She comes out only when she needs supplies or rest," Aizen answers.

"Is that why you're giving me training, Aizen-sama?" Altena asks nervously.

"Yes it is, Altena my dear." The next day Grimmjow enters Altena's room and rips the covers off her body.

"What?"

"Training."

"Ah, okay," Altena mutters.

"You seem to be in a better mood today," Grimmjow notes.

"I'm going to get strong enough to kill him." Grimmjow smiles.

"Akuma gave Kisuke the latest sample of the serum."

"Why? She's on Aizen's side," Altena says confused.

"God you're an idiot," he mutters.

"Whatever, let's just go so I can get my Bankai." Both Altena and Grimmjow walk to a training room, and Grimmjow watches as Altena's Zanpakutou manifests for the first time, surprising both of them. Kakikae smiles and giggles.

"Hello, Altena-sama," she giggles before turning to Grimmjow. "Are you staying?"

"Someone has to make sure you don't kill her," Grimmjow answers.

"Then let's go, Altena-sama," Kakikae giggles again.

"Let's." Kakikae jumps back and lands gracefully in the middle of the room, taking out her sword.

"You've never actually seen my release form have you Altena?" she asks.

"No…because…"

"My abilities work without having to be released, I know. I guess you will have to see, now," Kakikae giggles again. Altena notices her sword is gone.

"Hey! You took mine!" Altena accuses.

"This is how I will train you for your Bankai, you have to be able to manifest your sword throughout our battle to protect you. The sword will not be my released form, just my sealed form," Kakikae continues.

"…Seriously…"

"Now, let's get down to business. Shōkyo Shite Kakikaeru, Kakikae." Spiritual pressure erupts around Kakikae. When the dust surrounding her clears, she is holding a large scythe and crashes the end to the ground, creating a hole where it landed.

"A scythe? Seriously?" Altena demands.

"Grimmjow-sama, you may want to move away, I'll be attacking Altena-sama now." Grimmjow nods moving for the corner. After Grimmjow moves, Kakikae attacks Altena, drawing blood with the tip of her scythe on Altena's stomach. The sting of the small line causes Altena to get distracted, and she attains another deep cut on the cheek.

"That's gonna scar," Altena mutters. Kakikae attacks again, Altena dodges, but Kakikae appears behind her and punches Altena, knocking her into a wall. She walks over to Altena and put the tip of the blade to her chin, thinking of finishing the battle. Altena reacts swiftly and swings her leg around, tripping Kakikae, and notices a small amount of Kakikae's blade form next to her, floating there.

"Focus, Altena-sama," Kakikae growls. Altena attacked Kakikae this time, kicking her, sending her into the wall, but Kakikae recovers quickly and gets up, lunging at Altena. Altena raised her arms in front of her face, and is surprised when more of the blade forms beside her. It was enough to grasp in her hand and use it as a small dagger. Altena lunged at Kakikae, and cut her leg, and they both traded blows, back and forth.

"I don't know who's winning, Altena or Kakikae," Grimmjow comments to Gin.

"It's hard to tell, but Altena's spiritual pressure is steadily rising, and she has attained more of her blade again," Gin notes. Aizen walks up behind them with Akuma.

"It's been seven days, you'd think she'd attain more than half of Kakikae's blade," Akuma mutters.

"This is a fine rate of progression, she will not be done before Sora, perhaps they might even finish at the same time." Akuma looks at Altena concerned for her.

"Don't worry, Akuma, she'll live," Gin insists.

"You've accumulated almost the entire blade, now you just need a hilt," Kakikae giggles.

"And the guard, and the pommel," Altena continues.

"Then let's continue, Altena-sama," giggles the Zanpakutou spirit. Kakikae attacks Altena, who is fully prepared for the attack, and is not surprised when Kakikae disappears from in front of her and reappears behind her, and is able to land a clean blow across Kakikae's chest. The guard forms in the blade in Altena's hand, and she charges at Kakikae again, confident in her abilities. Kakikae hastily tries to grab her scythe, and brings it up in front of her just in time to block an attack from Altena. Kakikae forces Altena back, and lunges at her, but Altena disappears, and Kakikae is attacked from behind.

"To think it's been twelve days since we started," Kakikae giggles.

"I checked my watch after attacking you; it'll be thirteen days in about fifteen minutes."

"Well then, let's not waste anymore time, Altena-sama." Both Kakikae and Altena lung at each other, and Altena's cheek is cut again, the scab re-opening, and a new wound crossing over her old one, creating a very slim horizontal X mark under her right eye. Altena sliced Kakikae along her stomach, creating a large gash. Kakikae fell into a wall, but was still able to remain standing. Altena landed gently on the ground. Altena turns to face Kakikae, and walks over to her calmly, letting the time tick away. The hilt of her blade forms, and she grasps it tightly, standing over Kakikae.

"Thirteen days," Kakikae comments.

"Yep," Altena chuckles. Altena takes her blade, and stabs Kakikae, watching the pommel form on the end of her blade, and Spiritual Pressure envelopes both of them. Altena makes eye contact with the smiling Kakikae, and hugs her, despite the blade keeping them apart. Kakikae disappears and Altena's dark gray Spiritual Pressure still remains flowing out over her.

"Sakimono O Kaku, Kakikae!" The spiritual pressure settles and Altena holds a large scythe with writing on the blade. _Aizen will come up behind Altena in three seconds_. Altena counted to three and heard Aizen walk up behind her.

"You will be able to see someone's move before they even think about it, Altena-sama. My range is only able to show you up to five minutes of the future, but we can work on it," Kakikae says.

"Five minutes is enough, Kakikae," Altena mutters.

"Congrats on attaining Bankai, Altena!" Akuma laughs.

"Yes, congratulations," Aizen echoes.

"Thank you," Altena whispers. Altena reverts to her old form, and collapses, unconscious, from the thirteen days of nonstop fighting.

"Rest now, Altena-sama. We're that much closer," Kakikae mutters. Altena wakes hours later and goes to dinner.

"It's been thirteen days, where is she?" Altena demands as she stands with Grimmjow in the dining room after dinner.

"Can't you feel it? The pressure is starting to increase."

"She's going to work herself to death," Altena growls at him.

"I'll go check on her," Grimmjow says to calm the young blond. Sora stands in the middle of the training room, sweat dripping from her, blood splattered across her clothes. Ongaku stands, defeated, against the wall.

"You've grown stronger. You have earned Bankai. My powers are yours. I will not bother you any longer," Ongaku says calmly. Ongaku disappears.

"Bankai, Ongaku Arashi Seishin!" Sora laughs. There is a loud thunderous crash as Sora changes form. The tones were that of a piano that surrounded her. Her clothes transform, forming what look like bandages all around her body, but they had a black and white coloring. Her uniform remains the same and covers her body. On one hand was a black glove, the other a white. To the naked eye, it looked like a crappy costume, but to Sora, it was an amazing sight. Right in front of her was a grand piano, to the right a violin, and multiple other instruments. Sora pressed where a key was a sonic blast goes off. She laughs as she reaches for the bow of the violin and it turns into a sword in her hand. "Finally, peace and quiet," she muses.

"Don't push it," Ongaku growls.

"Oh, shut up!" Sora barks at the partially materialized Ongaku. Aizen stands in the doorway clapping.

"Sora, congratulations on achieving Bankai," Aizen says and Sora beams, glad that he is happy.

"Thank you, Lord Aizen!"

"Come with me, my dear." Sora jogs over after sheathing her Zanpakutou and returning to normal. Aizen's arms are wide open and she snuggles into his chest. She likes the feeling. The last thing she feels before she passes out is the sharp sting in her back. Sora falls into Aizen who nods to a waiting Grimmjow.

"Get her cleaned up and in bed. She needs sleep."

"Of course." Grimmjow picks up the sleeping girl and carries her away from Aizen who is looking at his hands. He couldn't place this feeling in him. Grimmjow stays with Sora until he knows she's safely asleep and recovering.


	10. The News

**_DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN BLEACH!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 10 - The News<span>_**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow opens the door to Sora's room just in time to see her tear from her bed and into the bathroom. He follows quickly and sees her bent over the toilet puking. He walks over and takes her bangs in his fingers, holding them away from her face. When she finishes, Grimmjow leans her against him as she tries to catch her breath. She shivers as he eases her into the sitting position. She doesn't look to well.<p>

"Coming down with something, Sora?" Grimmjow asks with genuine concern hinted in his voice.

"It was so sudden," she murmurs in his arms. She's a bit weak. "You won't tell Father, will you?"

"I won't, but get someone to check you over," Grimmjow says softly.

"Can you help me up?" Sora groans. Grimmjow eases her to her feet. After he leaves she goes to the closet. Sora quickly changes into her uniform before walking out of her room and to one of the three control rooms. Her fingers rap lightly on the door for a few seconds.

"Who is it?" comes the voice of Gin from the inside.

"Ichimaru-san, let me in," Sora says quietly but loud enough he hears. "We're both dead if Father sees me here. Hurry." The door opens with surprising speed and Sora sees Gin leaning on the edge of the door. There is a look of surprise on his face. Gin can see something is bothering her because there is clear confusion and worry spelled out on her face.

"I can honestly say this is a surprise," Gin mutters.

"Gin…" Sora starts.

"You haven't called me that in a while. What's wrong? Come in and sit. You don't look well," Gin says with layers of worry on his voice.

"Thank you, Gin," Sora says with genuine emotion. Gin helps Sora to a chair after closing the door. Sora looks a bit uncomfortable in the chair but not because of the space. Gin speculates it's something different.

"I will listen," Gin insists as he takes the chair across from her. His normal smile down to a more serious expression as he tries to read the girl's face.

"I was wondering if you could give me a medical check-up," Sora says quietly.

"Are you all right?" Gin asks with growing concern.

"I got sick this morning, very suddenly," Sora admits.

"Have you spoken to Aizen?" Gin inquires.

"No, I didn't feel comfortable," Sora confesses. Gin considers this for a few moments.

"I'm surprised you came to me. I may help a lot with medicine around here but still," Gin murmurs.

"My mind tells me not to trust you, but I feel like I can trust you, in my soul," Sora says.

"Well, come. I'll look yah over," Gin offers, standing.

"Thank you Gin," Sora chuckles, getting up. Gin leads her through secret passages to the medical room.

_Some part of Sarge is still there. There is still hope for her._ Gin thinks as he walks with the young girl.

"What are you thinking about Gin?" Sora asks.

"Just thinking about an old friend of mine," Gin says quickly.

"That Sarge girl? The one everyone calls me?" she demands.

"Yes, I was thinking about her," Gin confirms. Gin leads her in the room and she takes a seat on the exam bed. "Do you mind if I call Altena down to help me? It might make you more comfortable as well."

"Go ahead, I don't mind," Sora says softly, "I'd like that." Gin picks up the phone and calls Grimmjow who sends for Altena. Altena comes into the room three minutes later and looks between the two.

"Um, Gin, why am I here?" Altena asks. "I can't be around Sora, you know that."

"Father won't find out and I want you here," Sora says defiantly.

"She wants a medical exam. I thought she'd be more comfortable with you here," Gin elaborates.

"Oh. Okay!" Altena laughs.

"I need a blood sample, Sora," Gin announces. Sora strips off her coat and Altena comes over to her. Altena watches as Sora winces as the needle goes into her skin. Altena's hand massages Sora's shoulder gently and it seems to calm her some.

"Altena, tell me about Sarge," Sora murmurs a bit sleepily.

"What do you want to know?" Altena wonders.

"Just tell me about her," Sora mutters.

"Well, she's been living with Byakuya Kuchiki for a while, has a boyfriend named Jason, and is my best friend," Altena chuckles.

"What about Hydro?" Sora asks.

"She's my friend too."

"Oh." Gin is typing something up on the computer and comes back over. He takes Sora's blood pressure and other normal check up procedures.

"You're stomach is a bit firm," Gin notes.

"What could that mean?" Altena ponders.

"Well…" Gin starts but the computer beeps, "Give me a moment." The girls watch as Gin goes to the computer and reads something. He picks up the phone and calls down Grimmjow and Akuma. He prints out a paper and holds it in his hand. Grimmjow and Akuma come into the room and he walks over to them.

"I need you two to go and get me a machine from either the Seireitei of the World of the Living. Here's a place you could get it," Gin says handing the paper to Akuma.

"What's it for?" Grimmjow asks looking over to Sora with slight concern in his eyes.

"Sora's not feeling well. I'm just covering all the bases. Hurry back," Gin orders and they leave. Sora and Altena look at Gin who avoids their gaze.

"I need to go check on something," he says. "I'll be right back."

"I'll stay with her," Altena insists and Sora smiles glad for the company. Gin leaves and Sora looks down at her stomach. What is going on? Why did she have this feeling of power building inside of her? Her nerves start to get to her.

"Don't worry," Altena whispers to her.

"Huh?" Sora snaps back out of her thoughts.

"I said, don't worry. I'm sure you're fine," Altena insists setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Altena." Altena smiles softly as she sits down next to Sora and starts up a conversation. After a while, Grimmjow and Akuma return with the machine. They set it down and wait for Gin who shows up soon after and dismisses the two.

"What is it?" Altena asks out of curiosity.

"It's an ultrasound machine," Gin answers.

"Gin, you can't be serious!" Altena scoffs.

"Sora, I believe all the signs are pointing to pregnancy," Gin says calmly looking at the scared 17 year old in front of him.

"How is that possible?" Sora stammers.

"Talk to Aizen," Gin sighs and then continues. "This machine will allow us to look and see if you truly are carrying a child."

"All right," Sora whispers and Gin preps her. She hisses at the cold of the machine and Gin looks to the screen and nods. He turns the screen toward Altena and Sora. They watch the screen with growing smiles.

"You should tell Aizen soon," Gin instructs her.

"I'll get around to it," Sora sighs.

"Don't put it off too long. You'll need attention," Gin explains. Sora nods and gin leaves. Altena looks at Sora as she runs her fingers across her growing stomach.

"Don't tell Father," Sora whispers softly.

"Wasn't planning on it," Altena chuckles and Sora looks up at her. Altena sees a spark of hope and anticipation in her friend's eyes.

"Thank you, Altena," she chuckles. A week later around the dinner table there is a discussion being held.

"Sora, Altena, I'm sending you two on a mission into the World of the Living. There are some people that need to be visited," Aizen says as he eats his food calmly.

"Father, may I sit this one out?" Sora asks hoping she will not be reprimanded for suggesting such a thing.

"For what reason?" Aizen inquires with his intrigue rising. Sora looks at Altena and then at her stomach and then at Aizen.

"Father, I am pregnant," she answers. The room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Much to everyone's surprise, the "Great" Sosuke Aizen fell forward onto the table unconscious. Altena covers her mouth, trying to hold back laughter and Grimmjow starts laughing aloud.

"Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra says looking at his leader. Tōsen checks his pulse and pulls Aizen over his shoulder.

"I'll take him to his room," Tōsen mutters. Tōsen leaves and all the Espada look to Sora who is just sitting there quietly looking down with her fingers tracing circles on her stomach.

"Sora, you should get some rest," Altena says getting up and walking to her.

"Yes, I probably should," Sora whispers and goes to get up.

"He took that better than I thought he would," Gin notes.

"I honestly expected him to lash out," Sora comments.

"I thought he'd explode. Guess I was wrong," Altena mutters. "Come on Sora." Altena and Sora leave for Sora's room as the Espada all look at each other.

"Shit," Grimmjow chuckles.

"Well, this complicates things," Akuma sighs.

"Why don't you take care of the problem?" Yammy demands.

"_Yammy._" Akuma warns, knowing full well what he means.

"Just a suggestion," he mutters.

"It would be interesting to study her and the child," Szayel muses.

"Try it, I dare you! You'll find yourself gutted on the sands outside!" Grimmjow snarls.

"Calm down, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra orders.

"I won't let anything happen to her," Grimmjow promises.

"You realize Aizen had to come up with a reason behind her being pregnant, correct?" Starrk asks.

"I feel sorry for you guys," Harribel chuckles.

"Why is that?" Aaroniero inquires.

"He's going to use one of you to explain it," Harribel points out. "I doubt it'll be Barragan. Probably not Yammy, Szayel, or Aaroniero either."

"That leaves Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Starrk," Akuma counts off.

"This should be interesting," Gin chuckles, "but he won't pick Ulquiorra."

"Too damn quiet and depressing," Grimmjow mutters.

"I think he'll pick Grimmjow," Gin teases the Sexta Espada.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GREY HAIRED BASTARD!" Grimmjow snaps. Grimmjow storms out of the room and Akuma goes to check on Altena and Sora. In Aizen's room, Tōsen waits against the wall for Aizen to wake. Aizen bolts into the sitting position and instantly looks at Tōsen.

"I carried you here after you fainted," he says calmly.

"I can honestly say that was the one thing I didn't expect to come out of her mouth," Aizen mutters. Gin comes in the room.

"She's pregnant from before she came here. How that lasted through her death, I don't know," Gin admits.

"This complicates things," Aizen mutters.

"You have to explain to her," Gin insists.

"I know."

"I'd suggest sooner than later," Gin pressures.

"Leave me," Aizen orders and the two walk out of the room. Aizen starts thinking about the possibilities. "I can get one of the Espada to act as the father," he concludes, "Should be interesting." There's a knock on the door.

"Lord Aizen," calls Starrk's voice, "Can I speak to you?"

"Come in," Aizen calls and Starrk walks in. Aizen catches a glimpse of Lilynette in the hallway as Starrk closes the door. "What is it, Starrk?"

"What do you plan to do about the girl?" he asks.

"I'll come up with a lie," Aizen states. "I'll get someone to play daddy dearest."

"Harribel thought you would," Starrk mutters.

"Is that why you're here?" Aizen asks.

"She came to the conclusion that there are three possible choices as fake fathers that won't seem extreme. There's Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and myself," Starrk says calmly.

"She's right, but Ulquiorra wouldn't be able to help her," Aizen mutters.

"If you would prefer, I will watch out for the kid," Starrk offers. "If I can take care of Lilynette, I should be able to take care of Sora and her kid. It'll give Lilynette a mom like figure aswell," Starrk mutters.

"I can say I'm surprised by your willingness to help out," Aizen chuckles.

"Grimmjow will kill people," Starrk states mildly.

"I suppose we should go discuss this with Sora," Aizen sighs.

"She's with Altena and Akuma."

"That's a bad combination."

"Why?" the Primero Espada asks.

"Easy, Altena might get through to her," Aizen snarls walking out of the room with Starrk and Lilynette following. They arrive at Sora's room and knock on the door.

"Come in," Altena's voice calls. The three come into the room and they see Sora sitting on her bed looking at a magazine with baby supplies in it. Altena and Akuma are pointing at pictures and Sora is smiling.

"Father, are you feeling better?" Sora asks.

"Yes, I feel quite a bit better now. Sorry about earlier, it was a surprise," Aizen chuckles.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was worried on how you'd react," Sora explains.

"Oh that's fine, my dear child. Lilynette why don't you take Akuma and Altena go look for baby supplies in the World of the Living for a little while?" Aizen suggests.

"Fine," she growls. The three girls leave and Sora looks up at Aizen and Starrk. Aizen sits next to Sora and smiles kindly at her.

"You must be wondering why you're pregnant," Aizen murmurs brushing a few strands of hair out of Sora's hair, purposely not touching the Kenseikan that Akuma took from Kuchiki.

"That's crossed my mind a couple of times," she chuckles.

"Well, you had an accident about two months or so back. You started having memory problems and I'm not surprised that you don't remember anything. You've been in a relationship with Starrk for a couple of months now. He's the father," Aizen lies smoothly and there is some acceptance in Sora's eyes.

"Oh." She looks up at Starrk. "Why didn't you tell me about any of this sooner, Starrk?"

"I didn't want to ruin your time. It gave you a clean slate," Starrk also lies.

"Oh, well I don't mind too much," Sora chuckles.

"I'll let you two talk," Aizen whispers.

"Thank you, Father." Aizen kisses her forehead and leaves the room. Starrk sits next to Sora and his fingertips trace her shoulder. The feeling makes her feel warm for some reason. Starrk is a good actor in this situation.

"I'll be here for you," Starrk whispers quietly in her ear.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem," he breaths and pulls her into his arms. He holds her close. Sora can't see his face but it's emotionless as he comforts the confused young girl. The feelings feel natural to Sora. The girls return and Lilynette starts to hang around with Sora on Starrk's orders. Lilynette becomes Sora's daughter in a way. Two weeks later, Lilynette is creeping up upon a sleeping Starrk.

"Lilynette, leave him alone," Sora orders.

"Shut up!" Lilynette hisses.

"Starrk needs his sleep. Leave him alone," Sora insists.

"Why aren't you a mother hen?" Lilynette teases.

"Hush, please. I need to take a nap," Sora complains.

"URGH! WHY DO YOU TWO IDIOTS SLEEP SO MUCH?" she roars. Starrk flashes from his bed, across the room, and throw Lilynette into Akuma who is passing in the hallway. He then slams the door shut. He can hear Akuma's curses from inside the room.

"Sorry we woke you," Sora whispers and Starrk walks over to her, his hand bringing her chin up to look him in the eye.

"I'm used to it. This is the most sleep I've gotten in a while," he chuckles.

"That's because she knows not to wake me when I'm taking my nap," Sora giggles and Starrk smirks some.

"That is true," he agrees. "How are you feeling today?"

"Not as sick anymore," she informs him.

"That is good." Starrk leads her toward the bed and Sora lies down on it. Starrk had moved Sora into his area of Las Noches and was never a room or two more away from her at the most if he could help it. Starrk lies down behind her and wraps his arms around her. Her head rests on his shoulder.

"Let's have a nice nap," he muses.

"Yes." Over the past two weeks, Starrk has gotten closer to the blond girl that had once been his enemy. He understood her much better now. Sora travels into her Inner World during this nap.

"How are you, Sora?" Ongaku asks as Sora appears.

"Fine," Sora sighs. Sora sees a little basket with a baby boy lying inside. It is protected by a glowing light that surrounds it.

"It represents the baby growing inside you," Ongaku tells her.

"I'm having a boy?" Sora asks.

"Most likely, yes," Ongaku chuckles.

"So beautiful," Sora muses before turning away and walking to the cage that houses her lookalike Sarge. With her Zanpakutō in hand, she slices away the cage bars and cuts the chains off her duplicate. The girl falls, stunned, to the ground. She looks up at Sora, her eyes wide.

"You let me out," Sarge breathes as Sora offers her a hand.

"I don't imprison people," Sora insists and Sarge takes her hand. Sora pulls her up and they lock eyes. "Protect the kid."

"Of course," Sarge insists.

"Starrk, he ain't the father, right?"

"No, how'd you know?" Sarge asks.

"Things are adding up. What's the father's name?" Sora asks.

"Jason." Sora nods and the Inner World melts away into a dream. In the dream, Sarge is lying in Jason's arms and they're on a roof looking at the moon.

"Have you ever thought about kids?" he asks her with his arms around her securely.

"Yes."

"What do you think about us having kids?" Jason presses.

"I'm still living and really young," Sarge points out.

"I know."

"I'd like to have kids with you one day," Sarge confesses.

"I'd like to have kids with you too," Jason whispers low in her ear. "If we had a boy, what would you name him?"

"I'd name him Ryan, after my dead brother," Sora chuckles.

"I like the name. A girl, what if we had a girl?"

"Serena, Rena, or Serenity," Sarge laughs.

"Serena."

"Hold me," Sarge whispers. Jason's arms tighten and they smile. Sora and Starrk stay asleep for hours. Meanwhile, Altena and Akuma are sitting on the bed in Akuma's room.

"Aizen chose Starrk?" Altena whispers in confusion.

"He volunteered actually," Akuma chuckles.

"Why would he do that?"

"What the hell makes you think I know?" Akuma demands. Altena laughs and the girls hear a knock on the door. It opens up and Gin walks in. "Gin-sama!" Akuma says excitedly.

"Hello, Akuma," Gin says sweetly.

"Hello, Gin," Altena sighs.

"Altena, since Sora is having a baby, she won't be going on any missions for the time being," Gin starts.

"Good, is there anything else?" Altena asks.

"I want you to get stronger so you'll be able to protect her if something happens," Gin continues.

"Okay, Akuma, let's go," Altena laughs.

"Cool, I could use an easy fight," Akuma joins in laughing.

"Hey!"

"You will not be training with Akuma," Gin announces.

"Why? I can read her movements like the back of my hand, so the power difference is, like, just a minor factor," Altena mutters.

"You will be training against Grimmjow," Gin tells her.

"Okay, I guess." There's another knock on the door and all three turn to see Ulquiorra there. Ulquiorra looks at Altena.

"Aizen has requested that both you and Akuma see him in the throne room," Ulquiorra says in his monotone voice. Altena and Akuma follow Ulquiorra to Aizen's throne room. Aizen looks down at his "girls".

"I have a mission for you both," Aizen says calmly.

"What is it, Aizen-sama?" Akuma inquires.

"I need you both to infiltrate the Soul Society and bring back Lieutenant Isane from the Fourth Division," Aizen says calmly.

"Isane? Why, Aizen-sama?" Altena asks cautiously.

"Sora is going to need a midwife, someone trained in the medical profession. Isane is our only option," Aizen explains.

"And if anyone interferes?" Akuma pries.

"Kill them," Aizen orders. Altena sucks in a sharp breath and Aizen's gaze rests on her instantly. A smirk so evil the devil himself would cower.

"Is something wrong, Altena?" Aizen inquires. Altena looks down at the ground.

"Not at all, Aizen-sama," Altena mutters.

"Very well, be of," Aizen instructs.

"Yes, Aizen-sama," Akuma says calmly. Both girls stand up and Akuma rips open a Garganta. They walk through and arrive in the Soul Society.

"It's been a while, Soul Society," Altena mutters.

"Psht, it so hasn't," Akuma laughs.

"Since I arrived here with you only, it has," Altena specifies.

"Elia was with us," Akuma points out.

"Shut up, that's beside the point. You get Isane, I'll create a distraction," Altena mutters.

"All right," Akuma chuckles. Akuma flash steps away and Altena goes to the Kuchiki Manor. Altena knocks on Byakuya's door and flash steps away. She makes sure he's following her too. Altena jumps around more of the Seireitei and soon Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Keaton, Jason, and Byakuya follow her to Yoruichi's training area. She makes a conscious effort not to attract Hydro's attention.

"Did you escape?" Ichigo demands. Altena smiles.

"Sure, let's go with that, Strawberry," Altena chuckles. Jason looks at her with a severely worried expression plastered on his face.

"What about Sarge? Is she okay?" Jason asks. Byakuya looks like he wants to ask the same question.

"Sarge is pregnant," Altena informs him. The group is silent and Keaton steps forward.

"What about you?" Keaton asks.

"No," Altena reassures him. Altena hears an explosion to the right and finishes up quickly.

"Well, see you next time!" Altena says cheerfully. Ichigo grabs Altena's hand before she can leave.

"Keep us posted," Ichigo orders.

"I cannot do that," she answers.

"Why the hell not?" Renji demands.

"It would go against orders," Altena answers.

"So, you've changed sides?" Rukia asks hesitantly.

"If I changed sides, I would have killed you all by now," Altena says cautiously before letting some of her Spiritual Pressure loose. The nine Soul Reapers that followed her tense under the pressure but relax as she draws it back into her body. "And that's not my full power either," Altena admits. From the top of the cliff, Akuma appears.

"Altena! Let's go!" Akuma snaps.

"You go! I'll get back on my own! Tell Aizen," Altena instructs.

"It's your own mistake if he gets mad!"

"You think I don't know that? GO!" Altena snaps.

"Bossy brat," Akuma growls before leaving with Isane through a Garganta. Altena looks at Ichigo.

"Where's Elia?" Altena demands.

"In the clearing," Ichigo answers.

"None of the information I have told you leaves this group, understand?" Altena demands and all nine nod in silent agreement. "Thank you. I shall be going to see Elia then. I will leave through Garganta, so if you sense one opening there is no need to worry."

"Altena, I'm going with you," Rukia says defiantly.

"Whatever." Altena and Rukia flash step to the forest clearing that Elia usually trains in. She is there, fighting against Ichiki.

"You won't get any stronger, Elia," Altena points out.

"Altena! Did you escape?" Elia questions.

"Why does everyone ask me that?" Altena growls.

"So, you're just under orders," Elia concludes.

"Yes. I wanted to share this with you privately but Rukia insisted on coming. So, this information will have to be shared by the both of you," Altena says looking at Rukia. "You can absolutely not tell Ichigo or Hydro about this information, under any circumstances."

"Of course," Rukia says in agreement.

"First off, Sarge is pregnant and it's Jason's kid. Secondly, Sarge and I have become members of the Espada. Third, the only reason I am following his orders is because Aizen will kill Sarge if I don't. He said he'd rather not make me a memory-less robot like Sarge," Altena explains.

"What numbers are you and Sarge?" Elia asks.

"I'm the Septima Espada and Sarge is the Quinta Espada," Altena chuckles.

"I thought those positions were filled," Elia comments.

"Um, Sarge killed Nnoitra when Aizen killed me and Zommari, I don't know how he died, but he did," Altena explains.

"I officially reserve the right to kill that bastard," Elia snarls showing a flash of answer.

"No, that will be mine and Sarge's job. I've been able to get through to her, but then Aizen just injects her with more serum and she hates me again," Altena admits.

"Who's the fake father? They had to come up with one," Elia hypothesizes.

"Starrk, he volunteered apparently. He figures he can handle the kid plus Sarge and Lilynette. However, I think Aizen has a hidden motive behind agreeing to it. I mean, come on, the Primera Espada Sora's lover? No, Aizen is planning something else. Otherwise he could have just named some random Arrancar as her lover," Altena says.

"I see your point but maybe he's just too concerned this time with making sure she trusts him," Elia suggests.

"Oh, she trusts him all right, she calls him father," Altena growls.

"So did I once, but if you can get through to her… What about her inner world?" Elia asks.

"What about it?"

"I'll have Kisuke come up with something that can get you into her inner world and maybe you can ask her Zanpakutō how she's really doing."

"I doubt it would work."

"We'll just try it," Elia insists.

"All right. Rukia?" Altena says looking to the black haired Soul Reaper.

"Yes?"

"If you breathe a word of this to Ichigo or to Hydro, I'll have to personally kick your ass when this is all over," Altena snarls.

"I won't say anything," Rukia insists.

"Altena, did Akuma go back without leaving you a way back?" Elia demands.

"Please, I wouldn't have let her go if I didn't have a way back," Altena chuckles.

"You know it puts a strain on me when I open a Garganta," Elia sighs.

"Do it, otherwise Aizen will come and get me. You know we don't want that," Altena threatens.

"Fine." She stands up and opens a Garganta, wincing slightly.

"I'll come back when I can fill you in," Altena promise and runs through the Garganta and into the throne room of Hueco Mundo.

"Welcome back, Altena," Aizen says softly.

"I apologize for coming back so late, Aizen-sama," Altena whispers.

"Aizen you have trained her quite well," Tōsen notes.

"I have," Aizen agrees. "What were you doing in your extra time there?" Aizen asks Altena intrigued.

"Filling everyone in on what has happened," Altena says almost cheerfully.

"You went against ord-" Aizen starts to say but Altena cuts him off.

"You never ordered me not to and I am not on your side. I just work for you, Aizen-sama," Altena says smugly. Aizen has to resist the urge to punch Altena.

"Go tell Isane her new duties," Aizen orders only wanting to get the girl out of his sight.

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

"Dismissed." Altena goes to a bedroom where Isane lays unconscious.

"Isane," Altena says shaking her lightly.

"Hmm? Altena?" Isane murmurs, opening her eyes. "Is that you?"

"Yes. Aizen-sama has told me to inform you of your new duties here in Hueco Mundo," Altena explains softening up to the easily frightened Lieutenant.

"My new duties?" Isane breathes.

"Yes, you are officially Sora's midwife," Altena explains.

"Who is Sora?" Before Altena can answer there is a knock on the door.

"There she is now. Come in, Sora!" Sora opens the door and Isane gasps. "How are you feeling today, Sora?" Altena asks seeing her friend lightly put her hand to her growing stomach.

"Better, thank you," Sora says softly. It was almost as if the announcement that she was pregnant caused the Espada Soul Reaper to soften some.

"Sora, this is Isane, she's going to be your midwife," Altena explains motioning to Isane.

"Altena, I want to talk to you. Meet me on the balcony near Akuma's room in fifteen minutes," Sora orders going harsh to show Isane dominance.

"S-Sure, Sora," Altena stammers surprised on how quickly her friend could turn cold again. Sora leaves and Altena looks at Isane.

"That's…" Isane stops not being able to say it.

"Sarge," Altena finishes. "Aizen has been injecting her with a serum that makes her forget the good times she had with us and make her hate us. She thinks of Aizen as her father, the bastard."

"And she's pregnant?" Isane demands.

"Aizen has a fake father for the child, but I think she's figuring it out bit by bit. Sarge makes it too obvious when she gets through Sora's mind. So, I have to try and warn her about that," Altena murmurs putting her hand to her face and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"You should go then," Isane insists.

"Yeah." Isane looks at the floor. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe," Altena insists.

"Thank you." Altena leaves to join Sora on the balcony outside Akuma's quarters. However, when she arrives, she sees Sora fighting with said Espada.

"You're outside my room so I should know what you're going to be doing!" Akuma snaps.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Sora says defiantly.

"You do if you want to live!" Akuma snarls.

"Akuma," Altena says loudly.

"Altena."

"Leave us, Akuma."

"Fine," Akuma mutters defeated. Akuma walks away and Altena joins Sora. Sora looks out over the sands of Hueco Mundo. The sands were familiar and yet she still wanted to just go run and play in them.

"Altena," Sora finally says breaking the silence not looking away from the sands, "What do you think of me?"

"Why?" Altena asks cautiously.

"Just answer the question," Sora snarls that dominant side resurfacing in frustration. It was like watching two sides fight at the same time. Confusing was clear on the Quinta Espada's face.

"Well, you're strong willed and caring. You don't run away when things get hard, you face them head on," Altena chuckles.

"That's Sarge you're talking about," Sora says with a slight smirk as she leans against the railing of the balcony.

"I guess I was," Altena muses with a smirk.

"What about 'Sora'?" Sora clarifies.

"Sora is hiding behind her fake memories rather than confronting that bastard and asking him about them," Altena answers. Altena can't see from where she's standing but there is a single tear going down Sora's cheek.

"I want you to help me," Sora says shakily.

"With what?" Altena inquires moving closer to her. She can see that Sora wants clarity, for the two sides of her brain to quiet.

"I want… I want to be me again. Can you understand that?" Sora asks and Altena nods.

"First off, when you get a new memory, don't go being all harsh to Aizen. That causes him to give you more serum. Secondly, let Ongaku and Sarge talk to you, ask them questions about who you are and pray that you don't get smartass answers from either of them," Altena chuckles.

"What if Aizen figures it out?" Sora asks worried.

"Then we'll start all over again, getting through to you, letting people in," Altena insists putting her hand on Sora's shoulder for a moment. They are quiet as Sora stares out at Hueco Mundo for another five minutes.

"Well, I think I'll take my leave, if you'll excuse me," Altena says.

"Where are you going?" Sora asks quickly not wanting her friend to go just yet.

"Training, I'm going to kill Aizen, for both of us," Altena swears.

"Good luck, work hard," Sora says turning to watch her leave.

"I will. If Akuma comes back out again, tell her I said to fuck off and leave you alone," Altena says with a laugh.

"I will," Sora laughs wiping the tear streak from her face. Altena walks to the nearest training room and sees Grimmjow is already there.

"Hey."

"Hey. Need a sparring partner?" he asks.

"It would be very much appreciated," Altena laughs.

"Then hurry up," Grimmjow says. Altena runs to the center of the room, releasing into her Shikai state.

"Shōkyo Shite Kakikaeru, Kakikae!" Altena says proudly. Altena's plain Zanpakutō changed into her large scythe. She attacked Grimmjow who blocked with his blade instead of his bare skin, which showed Altena that he was serious about this fight. Altena jumps back and prepares another attack.

_Altena-sama,_ Kakikae speaks up, _this fight is going to be all about brute power. You can't use my ability on yourself._

_I know, Kakikae,_ Altena mutters in her head, _I'm considering going into Bankai._

_You should,_ Kakikae giggles, _you might have a chance at survival if you do, Altena-sama._

_Shut up._ Altena orders her and lunges at the grinning Espada. He easily blocks again and throws her into a wall. She cries out in pain as her head hits said wall and falls to her knees.

"Done already?" Grimmjow taunts.

"Not quite," Altena says getting ready to fight.

"Yes you are," Gin says appearing.

"Gin? What do you want?" Altena demands, slightly pissed that training was stopped when they _just_ started.

"Altena, seal yourZanpakutō and come with me," Gin orders.

"I'm training!" Altena protests.

"You will both have time to train against each other later. Right now, you have to come with me, Altena," Gin says with growing impatience.

"Ugh, fine!" Altena says in defeat. She seals her Zanpakutō and follows Gin to a room she has never seen before.

"Kisuke Urahara analyzed the sample of Sora's serum that I had Akuma leave for him and came up with the antidote," Gin says calmly.

"So an anti-serum serum?" Altena asks.

"Exactly. All we have to do is get it in her system after Aizen uses his and the serum that he uses won't have an effect that is as serious as it was before," Gin explains.

"It wasn't that long ago that they went to the World of the Living," Altena murmurs under her breath. "How did he analyze it so quickly?"

"The Soul Society is full of people who want you both back," Gin answers.

"Gin," Altena says and he looks at the serious fifteen-year-old in front of him, "We have to get her back first. It doesn't matter what happens to me, she needs to go back first."

"We'll get you both back at the sa-" Altena cuts him off.

"No, she has to be first," Altena insists, "Please." Altena gives him her best puppy dog eyes.

"You two are really troublesome, you know that?" Gin mutters.

"I know," she laughs. "Goodnight, Gin."

"Goodnight, Altena." Altena goes back to her room and lies in her bed staring at the ceiling. She sighs and rolls over on her right side, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn it Altena! That's hurt!" Ichigo snaps.<em>

"_That's what you get for making fun of me! I told you I would hit you!" Altena laughs._

"_Would you two shut up? You're going to wake up Byakuya," Rukia snarls._

"_Don't worry you stick in the mud!" Altena and Ichigo laugh._

"_Would you guys keep it down? People actually have to get up in the morning!" Renji snaps._

"_Shut up, Pineapple!" Altena snaps right back._

"_I'm too tired to deal with you, Altena," Renji mutters._

"_We really should be going to bed, it's like three," Ichigo muses._

"_Yeah, I guess, but I don't have anywhere to sleep," Altena pouts._

"_Come on," Ichigo says offering Altena his hand, "I know a place." Altena takes his hand and he leads her to a small hut on the outskirts of the Squad Six Barracks and they both lay down._

"_It's really peaceful here," Altena murmurs._

"_I thought you would like it," Ichigo chuckles._

"_Yeah, there's not a lot of peace at home," Altena says shivering at the slight cold._

"_Are you cold?" Ichigo asks._

"_A little," Altena admits. Ichigo sits up and moves over. He wraps his arms around Altena._

"_Better?" he asks._

"_Y-Yes," Altena stammers blushing heavily, "T-thank you."_

* * *

><p>Outside of Altena's dream, Akuma watches Altena sleep from her chair next to the bed. Akuma smirks as Altena's face cracks a small smile. Grimmjow opens Altena's door and silently comes in.<p>

"Everything's read, let's go," Grimmjow says hushed.

"Did Gin make the _right_ excuse?" Akuma inquires.

"As far as I know, Aizen just thinks we're going on a hunting trip for Adjuchas," Grimmjow explains.

"Good, did Aizen say anything about a range barrier?" Akuma asks getting up and standing over Altena.

"Nothing, he seems to be sure his Cero Espada will drag my ass back kicking and screaming," Grimmjow muses with a light chuckle.

"I will," Altena says firmly, "If it means we keep it from him that much longer."

"Right."

"Let's go then." Akuma pulls the cover past Altena's shoulders and walks out of Altena's room. Grimmjow closes the door with a quiet _click_.

* * *

><p>Before, somewhere in the forest of the Soul Society, Hydro is standing alone.<p>

"Chenso." No response from the silent spirit. "Chenso," she says a bit louder and yet again there is silence. "CHENSO GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!" Chenso bursts out in red energy.

"WHAT WOMAN?" he demands as his patience becomes nonexistent.

"I'm bored," Hydro complains.

"Then why didn't you go back with Ichigo and Byakuya?" Chenso demands.

"Eh, the old man will have me explain myself and that's all just boring shit to me. Living on my own su…" She stops mid sentence as she feels a familiar energy expand and retract. "That's Altena!" she shouts.

"Then I guess we should go," Chenso mutters.

"Right."

"But before you go, it seems we have a little spy," Chenso says.

"What are you talking about?"

"It would appear to be a girl and you are quite acquitted with one another," Chenso says and slightly confuses Hydro with his big words.

"And this is keeping me from leaving why?" Hydro asks ignoring his statement.

"You'll see why," he mutters and disappears leaving a confused Hydro behind.

"Fine, have it your way Chenso," she mutters. "OI! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! I NEED TO SAVE MY FRIENDS! I DON'T NEED THIS!" Even as she speaks, a figure appears leaning against a tree. Hydro was surprised because she actually knew this person. "N-Natalie?"

"Sup and it's Matt you dork," the girl says as Hydro's eyes open wider.

"Yeah sure whatever," Hydro stammers. "How the hell are you here?"

"One, I'm a ninja, and two, I have no fucking clue," Matt admits.

"It really is you," Hydro chuckles and walks toward Matt who pushes herself off the tree. Hydro wraps her arms around Matt in a bear hug. A single tear goes down her face. "I'm so glad you're here. Everyone but Miki and I were captured."

"Wait, Sargie-pants and Snuffy are captured?" Matt demands.

"Sí," Hydro answers. She lets go and stands in front of Matt.

"Why are you standing here then?" Matt demands. "Why aren't you in the Seireitei?"

"Because I was too weak and left to train," Hydro admits and then smiles. "I've obtained Bankai!"

"Sweet, I wanna go gang up on Strawberry! Let's go!" Matt says with growing excitement.

"You got it!" Hydro laughs. They both left in a quick burst of flash step. "Wait, how do you have spiritual energy?"

"Cause I'm noble and I know it," Matt laughs.

"No, Byakuya is," Hydro growls. (Inside joke and I almost took it out, almost.)

"Aw, well I'm bored, let's go save Snuffy and Sargie-pants," Matt says cheerfully.

"Unfortunately it's just Altena this time but we need to hurry before she disappears!" Matt has left Hydro behind.

"SLOW POKE!" Matt yells.

"Ugh, damn it Matt!" Hydro swears and flash steps catching up to her. "I still want to know how you got here."

"I have no freaking idea, one moment I was doing my homework and the next I'm in a forest with a sword. But I knew where I was," Matt chuckles.

"That's kinda fucked up in a way," Hydro comments. "So, is everything okay back in the Human world?" Hydro asks.

"Well, your parents are freaking out. But I was the only one that wasn't because I assumed you just ran away. Anyway, the police are looking for you. Somebody dropped off Sarge's body a week within her disappearance and Altena's not long after that."

"That's just great. Well, Sarge and Altena are alive in a way."

"So their Soul Reapers?" Matt asks.

"Somewhat yes, but they're forced to serve Aizen," Hydro continues.

"That dip wad?" she demands.

"Yep."

"Damn, ima go all ape shit on him," Matt swears. Hydro starts to laugh as they meet the end of the forest and are greeted by the buildings of the Seireitei. They continue to the location where Altena's presence had been and finds only the Soul reaper Captains.

"OMFG! Is that Strawberry?" Matt demands looking at Ichigo.

"Yeah."

"HELL YEAH!" She flash steps to Ichigo, tackling him in a hug.

"Um, who are you?" Ichigo demands.

"Wait! Where's red Pineapple?" Matt demands and looks around until she finds Renji. "PINEAPPLE!"

"What? Who just called me that?" Renji demands. Matt crashes him to the ground in a big bear hug. "Shit, another crazy fangirl." Hydro walks across the fray everyone watches her. It is surprising that she actually showed up. She goes straight to Matt and pulls her off Renji.

"Bad Matt," Hydro scowls.

"BUT I WUV PINEAPPLE!" Matt complains.

"Bakudo #1, Sai!" Matt is immobilized.

"Fine, puta, you win."

"Morgan O'Donnell you have re…" Yamamoto starts to say but Hydro cuts him off.

"Yeah, nice to see you too Old Man."

"WHERE IS SHUFFY?" Matt demands.

"Gone, you just missed her," Ichigo says.

"Excuse me while I go punch a building," Hydro snarls.

"I wanna too!" Matt complains and Hydro releases her. The two girls go and bunch a couple of walls.

"I question her sanity. Who's the girl with her?" Ichigo asks.

"Probably a human world friend. We have enough of them around here," Rukia mutters.

"I still question how _they_ got here," Renji pipes up.

"Who knows," Toshiro mutters. Hydro and Matt reappear.

"I'm good now."

"Same," Matt agrees. Hydro wraps her arms around Matt's neck.

"Now to answer boring questions by the old man," Hydro mutters.

"Well, old people are always suspicious." The two friends grin like idiots as a confused Miki arrives on the scene with Yoruichi.

Before, in the Soul Society, there's a meeting occurring between Ichigo, Byakuya, and Yamamoto.

"What have you come to discuss, gentlemen?" Yamamoto asks.

"We should considering talking to the parents of Sarge, Altena, and Hydro," Byakuya states.

"Why?" Yamamoto asks.

"Easily, there have been newspaper articles about all three girls. Someone dropped off Altena's body at the police department of her home town," Ichigo explains.

"And someone also dropped off Sarge's body at her parents' home," Byakuya whispers with sadness in his voice. Yamamoto sighs.

"Go talk to their parents," Yamamoto says. Ichigo walks out of the room with Byakuya. Renji, Keaton, and Jason are outside the door waiting and look at the two.

"So, what's the plan?" Renji asks.

"We have to go talk to the girls' parents," Ichigo whispers.

"Who is going for Hydro?" Keaton asks knowing that if the blond showed up to talk to her parents it was likely they would never let her out of their sight ever again.

"Well," Byakuya mutters as they walk outside the division barracks. Yumichika and Ikkaku jump down to them.

"We heard you're going to the World of the Living," Ikkaku states.

"What for?" Yumichika asks.

"To talk to the girls' families," Ichigo replies.

"Well, how about we go pick up Hydro's parents and meet up with you guys?" Ikkaku asks.

"Go ahead," Byakuya orders and Ikkaku disappears with Yumichika. The groups go to the senkaimon that is waiting to take them to the families. Byakuya and Jason walk into Sarge's home and her parents look up at them. She has been weeping and Sarge's father tries to comfort his wife.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY? DAMN IT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER HER? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER?" Sarge's mother screams.

"If you come with us, we'll explain," Jason whispers looking at the birthparents of his girlfriend.

"Ouch, damn it," Ikkaku growls as Hydro's mom throws another chair at Ikkaku. Ikkaku ducks and it hits Yumichika who snaps at the woman. After securing both parents, they head to the meeting place. Altena's mother looks at Ichigo and Keaton.

"What's happened to Altena? I expected her home already and instead she's dead," she whimpers looking at them.

"Come with us, and we'll explain," Ichigo insists. All three groups arrive at the meeting place. The parents all sat on one side, exchanging glances as the Soul Reapers sat on the other side.

"You're all here because of your daughters," Byakuya whispers, "Because Sarge never came home."

"And Altena went off to help," Ichigo continues.

"And Hydro wanted to help," Ikkaku mutters.

"You know where Hydro went?" her mom asks.

"We'll explain," Byakuya insists.

"Great, time for the water works," Ikkaku complains. They spend twenty minutes explaining the Soul Society to the parents.

"Hydro was off training to get stronger so she can protect her friends," Yumichika says to her parents.

"She came back," Ikkaku continues.

"Currently, she's helping put together a rescue mission. She's our wild card, I guess," Ichigo admits looking at her parents.

"All right," her mom chokes.

"Tell her we miss her and would like to see her soon," her dad tells Ikkaku as he pulls his wife into him so she can cry.

"What about my daughter? She's dead!" Altena's mom cries and her husband puts his hand on her shoulder.

"And mine? Kuchiki you promised me she'd be safe!" Sarge's mom cries and her husband pulls her in close.

"I suppose we should start with Sarge," Ichigo whispers.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but your daughter was kidnapped some time ago. She was killed by her kidnapper, however there are some special circumstances around her," Byakuya whispers.

"Special circumstances?" Sarge's father asks.

"Yes. She became a Soul Reaper upon death. But she is still in the hands of the enemy. We will get her back, but she won't be able to stay in the World of the Living anymore," Byakuya continues and looks at Jason.

"I will protect her, I have been dating her. I won't let any more harm come to her," Jason insists. "Would it be possible if I could collect some of her things? That way when we get her back she can have some of her things? Maybe a picture," Jason whispers and Sarge's father digs in his coat pocket. He slides the picture across to Jason.

"She loves that picture," he whispers. "There are some more things at home that you can take too."

"Who's the boy in the picture?" Byakuya asks.

"Her older brother, he passed away when she was ten. She loves him so much," Sarge's mom explains. "Give it to her, please." Jason nods.

"What about Altena?" her mom cries.

"She started training so she could get Sarge back. Unfortunately, she also fell into the enemy's hand. She also died in a similar circumstance to Sarge's and survives as a Soul Reaper. They are together and we are trying our best to get them back," Ichigo insists.

"Will I ever see my baby again?" Altena's mom asks.

"Can we see Sarge when you get her back?" Sarge's mom asks. The two fathers try to comfort their wives.

"We might be able to arrange a visit or two when we get them back, but there are rules…" Ichigo whispers.

"We understand," Sarge's dad says quietly.

"A visit to say goodbye," Altena's dad adds on.

"We want to see our girls again. Tell us everything," they say in unison. They talk for twenty minutes after the women leave. Jason, Keaton, and Yumichika gather some of the girls' things before returning. As the Soul Reapers head for the hallway, Ichigo stops and looks down the hall to see a girl with blood red hair standing there against the wall.

"I'm coming with you," she says looking at them and approaching.

"Been a while since I've seen your face," Renji laughs.

"I'll help Hydro and I want in on this. I want to see Sarge again. My parents know," she explains.

"I'll train you, Miki," Byakuya offers.

"Let's go then," Miki says and follows them. Soifon and Yoruichi offer her Stealth Force training and she gladly accepts. She likes hand to hand combat. Byakuya goes to Nanao who is doing some paperwork in her off.

"Lieutenant Ise," Byakuya says calmly.

"Yes Captain Kuchiki?" she asks.

"I want you do look up someone for me. Here's his name and date of death in the World of the Living. Try finding him for me."

"This is…"

"Sarge's brother, I know, he could help us with her when we get her back," Byakuya states calmly. He leaves and Nanao stares at the sheet.

* * *

><p><strong>Altena: SHIT THAT'S A LOT OF WORDS. <strong>

_Sarge: We write too much..._

**Altena: And Hydro doesn't write enough.**

Hydro: SHUT UP!

**Altena: Oh, and for those of you who are wondering who "Snuffy" is, my deviantart said my name was Snuffaluffagus for a while, and as a result, Matt started calling me Snuffy.**

_Sarge: And the "Noble and I Know It" part, is a little video that Matt and Hydro name, talking about Byakuya. It's a parody to "Sexy and I know It"… those girls are idiots…_

Matt: COOL IM IN DIS TOO!

Miki: I don't know why the hell I'm in this...  
><em><em>

_**Altena + Sarge: ANYWAY! Hope you all enjoyed and please review!**_


	11. Christmas Special

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN BLEACH PEOPLE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Special<strong>

* * *

><p>"Altena, where are you?" Sora calls down the long corridors of Las Noches as behind her Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both pick up a huge box each of colourfully wrapped presents.<p>

"I'm coming!" she calls appearing in a red outfit with a Santa hat.

"Damn, nice outfit," Sora laughs.

"So, are you going by Sarge or Sora this time?" Altena asks Akuma shoves little Ryan at Sora.

"Sora, I kinda like it better than Sarge." Lilynette runs up dressed like an elf.

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO WEAR THIS?" she demands.

"Because I said so," Starrk says walking up behind her. "Ready to go?"

"Where's Gin and Aizen?" Altena asks Starrk as Sora shoulder's the baby's bag.

"I'm here," Gin says appearing in a red shirt and jeans. "Aizen's coming." Aizen shows ups wearing a green shirt and jeans. Sora is wearing a long red dress, with sleeves but the shoulders are exposed.

"You two got into the spirit," Grimmjow groans as he lifts up the box in his arms.

"We wanted to dress up," Altena chuckles as she puts a little hat on Ryan's cold head. He's sleeping as Starrk opens the Garganta through to the Seireitei. The Arrancars are still wearing their white clothing as they emerge on the other side of the Garganta. The Christmas Party was at Byakuya's Manor and there was snow on the ground!

"SNOW!" Altena and Sora laugh in unison.

"We had it made," Byakuya's voice says from the right side of Sora. "You Espada may want some warmer clothes. Captain Hitsugaya made a snow storm, it's quite cold."

"Yeah, you think," Grimmjow stammers, cold.

"Come on, we have some clothes for you and you can put those boxes down." They follow Byakuya to a court yard where there is a small fire going, the pond is iced over, the doors of the Manor are open some to reveal a party space and heaters in the house keep it warm.

"I need to get Ryan warm," Sora says calmly and hurries toward the house. Once inside, she heads over to where there is a small fire going in a furnace. She settles down in a rocking chair with Ryan in her arms and pulls his blanket up closer around his small body.

"He's beautiful," Jason says behind her and she turns her head to him watching her. "Has your hair."

"And your eyes." Jason kneels down next to the rocking chair and strokes his son's face with soft fingers. Ryan wakes and starts crying. "Shush, baby, it's just daddy checking on you," Sora chuckles and Ryan looks at Jason. He starts giggling and Jason smiles at his young son.

"He's healthy."

"Yes."

"So, you had a kid," a voice says and Sora turns to see Miki standing there. "You always wrote it, never expected it."

"Very funny Miki. His name is Ryan."

"It fits him. The others are arriving if you want to come over. We're going to have breakfast soon," Miki says calmly.

"Thanks Miki, we'll be there soon," Jason insists taking Sora's hand gently.

"Whatever. Oh, Sarge, Unohana wanted me to give this to you," Miki says and tosses her a small cloth. Miki walks away and Jason reveals that the cloth is actually a little red suit Ryan's size. It's a thick and warm material.

"Figures Unohana would give you this," Jason chuckles as Sora unwraps Ryan. Jason slips the suit over Ryan's clothes and zips it up. "So, do I call you Sarge or Sora right now?"

"I like Sora better, a bit more like an actual name."

"Okay, Sora," he chuckles and kisses her cheek. He reveals her shawl from behind his back. "Byakuya gave it to me to keep you warm." Sora stands and Jason wraps the cloth around her. She smiles as he wraps an arm around her. They walk silently and slowly through the Manor to the dining room. New snow is falling and Sora smiles at the familiar sight. They enter the warm dining room and everyone turns to see them. Unohana smiles as she sees Ryan in the suit.

"Thank you Captain Unohana," Sora says softly.

"He's a beautiful child," Unohana chuckles lightly.

"Come sit," Byakuya says motioning to the two open chairs with a toddler seat between them. The three of them walk over to the seat and Sora sits in the one closest to Byakuya.

"It's good to see you Sarge," Hydro chuckles hugging her friend from behind. Hydro is wearing red and green as well.

"Thanks Hydro." The group settles down around the room.

"Why do I have to sit next to Hydro?" Grimmjow says as she grabs his arm and kisses him. She points up to mistletoe hanging above them. "That's why. So…" He leans back over and kisses her back. She's as red as an ornament when he breaks away. Altena and Keaton are sitting next to each other, as are Ulquiorra and Orihime. Byakuya motions for everyone to start eating, Sora grabs the nearest stack of French toast, and they are gone in less than five minutes.

"Hungry much?" Jason laughs.

"Mr. Arrogant over there doesn't buy the supplies for French toast."

"I'll put it on the grocery list," Aizen says sarcastically. Sora sees Gin writing something on the inside of his wrist that resembles .

"How many eggs?" Gin asks Sora.

"Get a carton, I want some too," Altena cuts in.

"And we'll need some Horizon Milk, that stuff is really good to cook with. Thank you Gin!" Sora giggles and he nods.

"Suck up," Aizen mutters under his breath. Altena flash steps over and smacks the back of his head before returning to her seat. Sora giggles and Jason smirks. A messenger runs in and Byakuya looks pissed enough to kill him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the festivities but Third Seat Jason Tanaka and Fourth Seat Keaton Saiyagaki are to report to the Head Captain immediately," he says.

"Damn that man," Hydro growls as both men stand.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Keaton insists.

"I'll watch Altena for yah," Hichigo laughs as he comes in dressed for the holidays.

"Touch her and I will murder you," Keaton growls shoving him away from Altena before leaving the room.

"Have fun," Jason says to Sora before kissing her cheek and leaving. Ryan starts crying once Jason is out the door. Sora picks him up and rocks him gently.

"Shush, baby, Daddy'll be back soon," Sora murmurs and he looks at Byakuya with his big blue eyes. "Byakuya, would you like to hold him?"

"Sure." Byakuya gently takes Ryan from Sora's arms and Sora shows him how to support his head.

"Captain Kuchiki, I do believe you could one day be a wonderful father," Captain Unohana comments.

"Well, I took care of her for so long, a connection to Ryan is expected," Byakuya chuckles and Ryan giggles and coos. Ryan soon falls fast asleep and Sora puts him back in the seat before she starts eating again. After breakfast, the group breaks up to relax and enjoy the morning until presents were unwrapped at ten. They hope that the boys would be back by then.

"I'm going to kill Yamamoto," Keaton snarls as he slices through another Hollow.

"How do you think I feel? My son is there!" Jason snaps as he fights his Hollow. Unfortunately, there were still many more to go.

Meanwhile back at the party, Sora watches as Unohana puts Ryan down in a crib for sleep. Byakuya walks up behind her and leans over her on the doorway, watching.

"He's beautiful," Byakuya comments.

"Yes, he'll grow up well," Sora comments and looks up over her shoulder at him. "I've missed you, Byakuya."

"And I have missed you."

"How are you?"

"Tired," he answers.

"WHY YOU PERVERT!" Altena's voice practically shrieks from down the hall and the two look to see Akuma holding Altena in place as she stands under the mistletoe and Hichigo stands over her.

"Come on, it's tradition," Hichigo chuckles.

"Fine," Altena mutters and Akuma lets go and walks away. Hichigo leans down to Altena and kisses her sweet young lips. Hichigo wraps his arms around Altena's waist and Altena's hands run up his arms. She leans into him more and his kiss increases in pressure. She can't help the way she feels. Sora chuckles as Altena brightens and melts in Hichigo's arms.

"If she wasn't with Keaton," Byakuya mutters.

"Yeah. I'm going to go get some air."

"I'll join you. Here's your shawl," Byakuya says and wraps her up.

"Thank you, Byakuya." He smiles for a moment before walking her over to the nearest outside door. Stepping out, they are greeted by the cool air of the makeshift winter in the Seireitei. Sora leans against a roof post and watches the snowfall to the ground. Byakuya comes up behind her, his eyes tracing her. He's missed her more than she could ever know.

"Byakushi! Look up!" Yachiru's voice calls and Byakuya looks up, as does Sora. They are standing under some mistletoe themselves. "You gotta kiss!" Yachiru runs before Byakuya can grab her.

"So, am I going to get my mistletoe kiss?" Sora asks looking at Byakuya.

"But Jason…"

"Isn't here. Byakuya, it is tradition," Sora points out. Byakuya closes the space. He leans down some to reach her lips. Their lips met and Byakuya starts to pull away. Sora's hand keeps his head down. Her other arm wraps around his neck as well and his arms go around her. They kiss for a full minute before she pulls away.

"Sarge," he whispers.

"See, wasn't too bad, now was it?" Sora asks. Her eyes explore his face.

"No it wasn't," he chuckles. Ryan's cry can be heard and Sora breaks away from Byakuya.

"I need to take care of my son," Sora whispers and walks away. Byakuya stares after her, his heart still pulsing.

"Still in love, Byakuya?" Ichigo asks coming up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, we all see how you look at her. The only reason Jason hasn't confronted you is you're his captain," Ichigo mutters. "You care for her."

"I guess I do." He walks to the makeshift nursery to see Sora rocking her son gently and all he could think was he wish he was hers.

Meanwhile, Matt stands next to the Christmas tree, fixing the ornaments. There are soft foots steps behind her and she turns to see Lieutenant Izuru Kira there.

"Hello Izuru," Matt chuckles.

"Hello, Matt," Izuru responds.

"Can I help you?" Matt asks him.

"I, um, I have a gift for you," he stammers and holds out a black Heartless Plushie with a purple tie around its ear. "I hope you like it."

"Oh, Izuru! It's perfect!" she laughs and hugs him. She smiles in his face and he blushes. "Thank you." She leans in and passionately kisses him. He is surprised and shocked but quickly melts. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her back. They separate and smile.

"So, does this mean we're dating now?" he chuckles as she leans in for another kiss.

"Maybe." He chuckles at her flushing cheeks.

"Grimmjow!" Hydro yelps as the two wrestle in the new powdery snow.

"Sorry babe," he laughs and sits up, pulling her into his lap. His lips smother hers and she easily melts in his arms.

"TIME FOR PRESENTS!" Yuzu's voice rings through the manor sending couples flying from different rooms to the present room. Inside, many others wait and the group finds places around the room. Byakuya carries in young Ryan who is cooing in his sleep as Sora rests her arms. Suddenly arms attack her leg and Byakuya's, almost causing the pair to fall face forward. They look down to see long brown locks swaying by their legs.

"Ayame," Byakuya speaks up.

"Oh, so she moved in too?" Sora chuckles as the little girl brightens up at her name.

"Yes, a week ago," Byakuya responds and Sora opens her arms to the little girl. Ayame climbs up into Sora's arms and snuggles into her.

"Ayame," Aizen says quietly and she looks up at him.

"Can you play nice for one day? Even Uncle Gin is here," Sora whispers and motions to Gin who has Rangiku leaning on him. Rangiku has already had her first glass of eggnog.

"Uncle Gin!" Ayame jumps down and rungs to Gin, tackling him. "Okay! I can be nice for a day, I guess."

"Will you sit with me?" Aizen asks her.

"You got a present for me?" Ayame asks and Aizen reaches behind him and pulls out a box wrapped in dark blue paper. "OKAY!" Sora and Byakuya laugh at the little girl before taking their seats. Yachiru, being the energetic young lieutenant she is, passes out the gifts quickly, jumping from lap to tree, to lap to tree. It was quite amusing to watch. Soon, the gifts were passed out and everyone dug into their piles.

"YES! YES! YES!" Hydro squeals as she reveals her new black gloves.

"Calm down," Grimmjow chuckles as he sits with her in his lap and her bouncing is seriously hurting his manhood.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra," Orihime says and kisses the Espada as she reveals the necklace from the box. Around the room, people were smiling and thanking others as they opened their presents. Altena took the small box in her hand and opened it up. It was a small computer. The tag said from Aizen. She looks up at him and he smiles gently.

"Just a little gift, you like to write and to draw. There you go," he says sweetly as Ayame plays with a doll in her lap as her father's strong arms wrap around her tiny frame. The little Visored looks up at Aizen and smiles.

"Thank you, Daddy," she giggles. He leans down and kisses her cheek gently. Christmas was a time for children, and his daughter loved him for a moment. Miki was across the room removing the paper on her CD. She smiles as she sees it's her favourite bands and a few new ones that she had been trying to find.

"I take it you like it," Shuhei Hisagi says sitting down next to her.

"Yes. Thank you, Shuhei," she whispers and leans over to him. She's bold and kisses him on the cheek and he blushes.

"You're welcome," he coughs. Sora takes a present in her hand and holds it out to Byakuya.

"I got you this," she says calmly and he smiles at her. He opens the packaging to reveal a book. The cover is leather and the pages inside are bound tightly. He looks at the title and smiles. "I thought you'd like a story."

"It's wonderful, Sarge," he chuckles and smiles. "Thank you for this." She smiles back and nods as her face goes red. He hands her a small box and she takes it. Unwrapping it, it reveals a beautiful necklace with the Clan symbol for a pendant.

"Thank you, Byakuya." She hugs him tightly and kisses him quickly before anyone else can see. A grin spreads on Renji, Ichigo, and Hichigo's lips as they catch the action. For twenty minutes the group goes through presents and everyone enjoys the time. Lunch/dinner was held early and the group played games for a while. It was late when Aizen sighed and looked at the whole group.

"We should head back," Aizen says to his group.

"Do we have to?" Altena complains.

"Come on, can't we stay overnight?" Grimmjow asks as he holds Hydro tight in his arms. A messenger arrives and Byakuya again looks like he's about to murder him.

"Tanaka and Saiyagaki have returned and are receiving medical treatment at the fourth division barracks. They were hurt badly."

"Byakuya, watch Ryan," Sora whispers in a panic handing her son off and flash stepping away from the Manor.

"Keaton," Altena breathes and jumps off after her.

"Akuma, bring them back by New Years. After all, we're having that party," Aizen mutters.

"Of course, Lord Aizen." Ayame hugs Aizen one more time before he returns to Hueco Mundo with any who want to return. Sora and Altena rush into the medical rooms of their boyfriends. Sora freezes in her place as she sees Jason badly hurt and Keaton being tended to.

"What happened?" Altena demands putting her hand to Keaton's face.

"Lots of Hollows. He took a bad blow to the head," Keaton whispers and gestures to the wounded Jason.

"His short term memory was damaged. He won't remember today," Hanataro reports and Sora falls to her knees.

"He met his son today, and he won't remember," she sobs. Altena tries to go to her, but Keaton holds her back. He motions to the door where Byakuya is standing. He walks over to Sora and picks her up in his arms. He sets her down in the chair next to Jason's bed and puts her hand on Jason's. He guides her, easing her so she can watch his sleeping face.

"I guess it's not such a good Christmas," Altena whispers.

"It is. Sora, she kissed Byakuya today, didn't she?"

"I think so."

"She's happy but she betrayed Jason. She feels cruddy about that and so, now that he's hurt, she's having trouble. But Byakuya makes her happy as well." Altena helps take her boyfriend to his quarters where she tends to him all night. Byakuya stays with the young couple. Sora passes out and falls from the chair and into his arms. This woke Jason up and he looks at Byakuya as he puts Sora back in the seat.

"Captain."

"Easy, Jason. What do you remember?"

"Not much."

"You were called away for duty today, during Christmas breakfast. You came back hurt and your memory for today was destroyed. Sarge has been here since she got the news."

"Will you take her to her room, Captain? So she can sleep."

"Yes."

"Thank you Captain, for loving her like I do."

"Merry Christmas, Jason," Byakuya says as he picks up Sora in his arms. Her head rolls and she snuggles into his arms.

"Merry Christmas, Captain. I'm sort of glad I don't remember today. Tell Sarge, whatever she did, don't feel guilty about it. I'm glad you were there to make her happy."

"Rest well." Jason nods and Byakuya leaves the room.

"At least she'll be taken care of if I die," Jason mutters before drifting off to sleep. Byakuya sleeps on a mat next to Sora's bed to make sure she sleeps well. He also takes care of little Ryan too. And in the mists of this dark night, an old man with a long beard walks into the room. Byakuya's sound asleep, he puts a present next to the sleeping Captain and smiles.

"Merry Christmas, Captain Kuchiki," he chuckles before leaving.

* * *

><p><em>Sarge: Yeah, I kept my name as Sora. I actually like having a name and it's growing on me.<em>

**Altena: We hope you review.**

_Sarge: *commenting to Altena* Took me long enough to write this._

**Altena: Slacker.**

_Sarge: AM NOT! _

**Altena: And we thought we were gonna be late!**

_Sarge: We proved each other wrong!_


	12. New Year Special

**_DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN BLEACH!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>New Years Special<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Altena: I started working on this on Dec 12<strong>**th****, and finished Dec 22****nd****.**

_Sarge: So…_

**Altena: I was avoiding homework. Stupid idea. My teacher got mad at me…**

_Sarge: *laughs* Yeah, I was actually doing mine. Too bad about your teacher…_

**Altena: You shush. Anyway; I'm going to be putting links on my profile for each of the dresses I describe that the girls are wearing, cause my descriptive writing is NOT good. So if you want to check them out, by all means, go ahead!**

_Sarge: She wrote this all herself by the way! I was working on the Christmas Special. We agreed that we would each do one._

**Altena: So, ENJOY! YOUR REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**

* * *

><p>Altena is in her room changing into a red strapless dress, with a sweetheart neck-line that flows to the ground. She sits down on a stool in front of a mirror that she had had placed in the room for her, and brushed her long hair, singing Boats and Birds by Gregory and The Hawk, smiling.<p>

"_If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky. You can hide underneath me, and come out at night. When I turn jet black, and you show off your light. I live, to let, you shine. I live, to let, you shine._" As Altena finishes brushing her hair, she puts a light layer or red lip-gloss on, along with eyeliner and mascara, and continues singing. "_But you can skyrocket away, from me. And never come back of you, find another galaxy. Far, from here, with more room to fly. Just leave me your stardust to remember you by._"

"You're in a good mood." Someone says to the right. Altena recognizes the voice, and grins, turning towards the door.

"And why wouldn't I be Sarge?" Altena asks, laughing. "It's New Years Eve!" Sarge is wearing a blue strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline; the breast area is jewelled, and flows gracefully to the ground.

Sarge chuckles, "This is a good break for you."

"It's a good break for _us_." Altena corrects. She stands, and motions to the stool, "Come on, I'll do your make-up."

Sarge walks over to the stool; the dress trails gracefully behind her, and sits down. Altena applies some eyeliner and mascara, along with a light shade of blue eye shadow, and some light pink lip-gloss. Altena leans against the wall, and pulls a pair of gloves from her dresser drawer. Sarge takes the gloves before Altena can slip them on, and looks at her wrists.

"Be yourself tonight, don't hide your scars." Sarge instructs.

Altena shakes her head, "Let me wear them for now, we'll see about taking them off later." She holds her hand out.

"Deal." Sarge says, and helps Altena put on the black gloves; they reach the middle of her upper arms.

Grimmjow knocks on the door, wearing a navy blue suit, fiddling with the light blue tie that matched his hair colour. Altena walks over to him and takes the tie out of his hands, fixing it and padding it in place. Ulquiorra walks up behind Grimmjow, wearing his usual Arrancar attire.

"Ulquiorra! Where's your suit?" Altena exclaims.

"I was not planning on attending." He says, monotone.

"Orihime was looking forward to seeing you!" Sarge informs him.

"The woman?" Ulquiorra questions.

Altena pushes him out of her room, and down to his room, pushing him in. "I'm coming back in two minutes to help you with your tie. And she's not woman, she's Orihime!" Altena closes the door and stands waiting outside, leaning gently against the wall, sighing.

"You're going to work yourself to death you know, trying to get this bunch together." A female voice says to Altena's right.

Altena's face brightens as she sees what Akuma is wearing. Akuma is wearing a black strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. It has a jewel between her breasts. The dress' mid-section has a sash, elaborating Akuma's thin body. Below the sash the dress flows to the ground. Akuma has her hair up in a high ponytail, with her bangs still covering her right eye.

"I didn't have a problem with you, Sarge, and Grimmjow." Altena defends.

"Sarge wants to see Jason and Byakuya, and Grimmjow wants to see Hydro."

"Who do you want to see?" Altena questions, stepping closer to her creation.

"I want to spill blood with my boyfriend." Akuma says, refusing to make eye contact.

"So, you want to see Hichigo." Altena confirms.

"So do you."

The statement catches Altena off guard, and she blushes. "I want to see Keaton too."

Akuma laughs, "Calm down. I was teasing."

Ulquiorra comes out of his room with his dark green suit on, holding a green tie that matches his tear marks. Altena takes it and wraps it around his neck, and tries to tie it. Ulquiorra is looking down, watching her to see how she does it. She notices this, and stops, dragging him into his room and getting him to face a mirror. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, and shows him how to tie it. He watches intently on her hands and nods when she instructs him.

Sarge stands in the doorway with Akuma, "We'll organize some time with Hichigo for her." Sarge says.

"I'll occupy Keaton. It's fun. His brother will help. What about Grimmjow?" Akuma says, raising an eyebrow.

"Altena told me Hydro was being a pain, so she was going to prevent the two from talking."

"Even though they do like each other." Akuma says.

"Of course they do. They're both destructive."

The girls laugh, and Altena finishes up with Ulquiorra's tie. "There. Now you can go see Orihime yourself without me having to get you to look nice."

Ulquiorra nods, and Akuma walks over to him. She stands in front of him, with her hands on her hips. "So?"

"What?"

Akuma face-palms, "Say thank you!"

"Akuma, it's really okay." Altena says.

"Thank you." Ulquiorra says, looking at Altena through the mirror.

Altena grins, "No problem."

"Now for the hard part." Sarge says.

"Aizen." Akuma agrees.

"I'm surprised he even let us host the party here in Hueco Mundo." Altena says.

"Yeah, thanks for convincing him, Akuma." Sarge says.

"None of you would have been able to." Akuma winks.

"The gang's here!" Grimmjow yells.

Everyone walk out of Ulquiorra's room, and look through a window at the sand below. The Soul Reaper group is admiring the decorations that Altena and Sarge put up, and Elia is tapping her food, glaring at Akuma. Elia is wearing a pure white dress strapless dress that suits her figure perfectly. It flows gracefully to the ground, and her toes poke out of it.

"Here comes the fun." Akuma says sarcastically.

Down at the party, Elia glares at Akuma. _She crossed the line. It shouldn't have taken her _that_ to convince Aizen to let them host the party here._ Elia thinks. Elia feels the Spiritual Pressure of a certain hollow behind her, and whips around, to find him too close for her comfort.

"What are you doing?" She asks, her eyes narrowing.

"Trying to have some fun." Hichigo says. He is wearing a white tux with a black dress shirt, and his white tie is a mess.

"You're hopeless, you know that?" Elia asks, fixing his tie. "If you can't tie it right, ask Ichigo for help."

"Ask the King for help? You're out of your mind."

"You'll never impress Altena if you can't tie it right." Elia points out, padding the tie under Hichigo's collar.

Hichigo frowns, and looks up at the window where Altena is. She waves sweetly at him, and Elia sees Hichigo's pale cheeks go pink, and he spins around and walks away. Altena's hand falls limp in the air, and her eyes become sad. She walks away.

Elia looks over to the grand doors to the palace, and walks over to them. She opens them, only to see the leader of the Espada talking with Akuma and Altena.

"I do not want this party to get out of hand, understand girls?" he says sternly.

Altena starts laughing, Akuma snickers, and Elia smirks in the doorway.

"What?" Aizen asked.

"You sound like a father!" Altena says between fits of laughter.

Aizen smirks, and Elia walks over to Altena, "How have you been?" she asks.

"Elia!" Altena exclaims excitedly. She launches herself into Elia's arms, and it catches Elia off-guard. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm glad to see you too, Altena. Come on, everyone's waiting. We haven't seen you for a while." Elia says.

"You saw us last chapter, in the Christmas Special." Altena says.

"Yes, but Sarge wrote all of that." Ichigo says, standing in the doorway. The orange haired Soul Reaper is wearing the customary black suit with white dress shirt and black tie. He winks at Altena, and she blushes. Sarge comes in just in time to do a group hug with Altena and Ichigo.

"Oi King! Back off!" Ichigo's pale skinned counter-part yells, knocking him over the head.

"You damn Hollow!" Ichigo yells, trying to swat Hichigo back. Hichigo ducks, and runs over to Altena, scooping her up in a hug.

"Hey there." He says, leaning in for a kiss.

Altena frowns, and brings her arm back, punching him square in the jaw, "That was for not waving back!" she forced herself out of his arms, pouts, and runs out of the palace into the decorated courtyard.

She examines the decorations; lanterns are spread out in a large circle in the sand, softly lighting the area in an orange hue. Blankets are laid down gently around the sand, and people are sitting on them, talking and laughing. Sarge stands next to her, "We did a good job, it looks great."

"It does." Altena sighs.

"Hi Altena!" Rangiku yells behind Altena, poking her sides. Altena jumps and spins around, and Sarge laughs.

"Rangiku!" she yells, slightly pissed. Rangiku just smiles, and wraps both Altena and Sarge in a hug.

"It's been so long! Let me look at you darlings!" Rangiku holds one of Altena's gloved hands and one of Sarge's hands and examines their dresses. Altena and Sarge do the same to Rangiku. Rangiku is wearing a short blue dress that has one strap on her right shoulder. Rangiku spins and Altena sees that half her back is exposed.

"Beautiful!" Altena and Sarge exclaim.

Byakuya walks up, wearing the traditional black suit and tie, "You both look amazing."

"You look amazing too! Come on, let's go see the girls." Rangiku drags Altena by her hand, despite the teenager's protests. Sarge is left standing with Byakuya.

"How are you, Sarge?" he asks.

"I'm good, yourself?" Sarge asks, smiling.

Byakuya blushes a little, "I'm well."

"Ugh! Watching the two of you is like watching two awkward teenagers on a date!" Akuma yells. She walks up to Sarge, and pushes her into Byakuya, who catches her, "Much better!"

"Akuma!" Sarge yells. Byakuya gives Akuma a warning look, despite the fact he is thankful she did that.

Akuma puts a finger to her lips, "Enjoy yourself, Soul Reaper!"

Sarge smiles, and looks up at Byakuya, "Want to stargaze for a little?"

"I'd love to." They walk outside the circle of lanterns, and sit down, Sarge leaning against Byakuya.

"Rangiku, I want to go say-" Altena says, looking for a certain white haired flirt.

"You can see Keaton later! Come on!" The girls get closer to a big blanket that was laid down by Sarge and Grimmjow, and Altena sees Rukia, Yoruichi, Sara, Himeko, Hydro and Orihime talking.

"Hey Altena!" Hydro says, jumping up and hugging Altena.

"Hi Hydro." Altena says. Hydro is wearing a black dress that goes to her knees. The gold straps shimmer slightly in the soft light, and the gold band that is under her breast looks like it's too tight.

"Hydro…" Altena says.

"Yeah?" Hydro asks.

"Can you breathe?" Altena asks, spinning Hydro around.

Hydro grins, "Not really. Loosen it for me?" she asks.

"Geez Hydro…" Altena fixes Hydro's belt, only to be lifted up from behind. Hydro walks off to find Grimmjow.

"Hey Altena!" Yoruichi says.

"Hi! Put me down please!" Altena says. Yoruichi puts Altena down gently, and they look at each other's dresses. Yoruichi is wearing a tight purple dress that goes to her knees. It has one strap that wraps around her left shoulder.

"Pretty!" Altena says.

"You look hot!" Yoruichi comments, making Altena blush.

"How are you, Altena?" Orihime asks. She is sitting next to Rukia, who is wearing a short strapless dark purple dress that shows her skinny figure and flares out at the hips, looking at a bottle of Chappy mod souls. Orihime is wearing a long pink strapless dress with jewels on the breasts and down the stomach.

"I'm good, thank you, Orihime. Ulquiorra is here somewhere, you should go find him!" Altena says cheerfully.

"Oh! I should! Thank you!" Orihime gets up to find the fourth Espada, and her place is taken by Sarge and Jason. Jason is wearing a black suit, but the tie is blue, matching Sarge's dress.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Sarge asks, smiling.

Altena nods, grinning, "Yes. He was all for surprising you!"

Jason kisses Sarge's cheek, and whispers something in her ear. She giggles and kisses him back.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Rangiku exclaims. Sarge and Jason turn red.

Altena laughs and looks around for Keaton – or Hichigo.

"You'll see him later, don't worry." Sarge says.

"Jason, Sarge has something to show you." Altena says.

"You do?" Jason says excitedly.

"Thanks, Altena." Sarge says sarcastically.

"That's what I'm here for!" Altena laughs.

"Sarge is going to take you to see Ryan!" Sara spills. She is wearing an orange slim long dress that has a halter top neckline, which is beaded.

"Our baby?" Jason says hopefully.

"Yeah! You'll love him, he's adorable!" Himeko says. She is wearing a black dress that shapes her figure, with a V shaped neckline.

"And then, after you've seen the baby," Sara starts.

"You two can have your own fun together." Himeko finishes.

Sarge and Jason get up, and Sarge takes Jason's hand. "Since the surprise is spoiled, let's go see him." Jason nods, and the two begin walking to the palace.

Sarge's OCs decide to speak up again.

"Don't have too much fun!" Sara yells.

"You'll miss the festivities!" Himeko teases, grinning.

"Oh shut up!" Sarge yells back, laughing.

Everyone laughs, and go back to talking. Altena takes a break from all the commotion of the party, and walks outside of the circle of lanterns, staring at the false sky. She looks to her right and sees Grimmjow and Hydro wrestling. Hydro falls on top of him and they begin kissing, and Altena looks away, out of privacy. She sighs, and feels warm arms wrap around her. She smiles, and leans into her boyfriend.

"How's your night been treating you?" Keaton asks, resting his chin on her shoulder. Without seeing him, Altena knows he's wearing a black dress shirt without a jacket, and a red tie to match her dress.

"Getting everyone together and organized was _hard_. But it was worth it. Everyone's happy." Altena says.

"Are you?" Keaton asks. Altena turns around and rests her head and hands on his chest, smoothing out his shirt. She grabs his tie, looks up, and pulls him into a kiss.

"Now I am." She says. "I wanted to say sorry to Hichigo for punching him…"

"Are you afraid that I'll get mad?"

Altena nods. "When he kisses me… I-"

"Babe, I'll never be mad at you. You can have your fun with Hichigo. I'm sure Akuma could use some company." Keaton winks.

Altena laughs, and kisses him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. After Altena and Keaton break their kiss, Altena can see Akuma coming up behind Keaton, and when she's close, Akuma wraps her arms around his neck.

"Come on Soul Reaper." Akuma says, and drags Keaton away. Keaton blows Altena a kiss, and Altena looks back up at the fake night sky.

Altena walks back into the palace, and to baby Ryan's room. She opens the door softly, and sees already that Jason and Sarge are there, cooing and chuckling at their baby. Altena smiles and walks to her room. She sees Elia on the balcony outside her room, and joins her.

"How's your night treated you?" Altena asks.

"It's been good. How long until midnight?" Elia responds.

As if answering her question, Hydro belts out "TWO MINUTES~!" the drunk Rangiku cheers.

The girls laugh, "I think I'm going to head down and see Nico." Elia says.

"I'll be up here if anyone needs me."

"I know one person who does." Elia says, and saunters away before Altena can ask who.

Altena leans against the balcony, looking at the party below her. Sighing, she rests her head on her hand, and her elbow on the balcony. Suddenly, hands cover her eyes, and she can't see. She brings her hands up, and touches the ones covering her eyes; cold.

"Hichigo?" she asks hopefully.

"Who else has this much fun with you?" he whispers in her ear.

Altena spins around and launches herself into the Hollow's arms, "I'm sorry! I was upset and I wasn't thinking and–"

"Hey." Hichigo says quietly, placing his hand lightly on her head, "It's okay. I should have waved."

"And when I saw Elia fixing your tie, I thought–"

"_HELL NO_!" Elia yells from the ground. "I was making him presentable!"

Altena smiles at her character, and turns back to Hichigo, "Where have you been all night? I was looking for you." she says.

"You were?" Hichigo smirks. He takes a step forward, and Altena backs up against the balcony's edge. She puts her hands up to stop him, placing them gently on his chest. He wraps his arms around her, and leans down, gently pressing his cold lips against hers. She hesitantly wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Back in baby Ryan's room Sarge and Jason are staring at their beautiful baby boy.

"He's amazing." Jason says, sticking his index finger in little Ryan's hand. Ryan tightens his weak grasp around his father's finger. Sarge chuckles.

"You want to hold him?" she asks.

Jason looks at her, "Can I?"

"Of course." Sarge gently passes Ryan to Jason, and Ryan giggles. Jason smiles, staring lovingly at his baby. Sarge reaches up and pulls Jason's tie, making him look at her. She kisses him, and wraps her arms around his neck. She takes the now sleeping baby, and puts him in his crib. She walks back and pushes Jason down gently on the bed, lying down next to him, and kisses him. The kiss is full of love and compassion.

"Happy New Year, Jason." She says when their lips part.

"I'm glad I could spend it with you, Sarge." he says.

"TEN!"

Down at the party, Gin pulls Rangiku closer, planting a kind kiss on her lips.

"NINE!"

Hydro grabs the collar of Grimmjow's coat, and he smirks. Leaning down, he gently presses his lips to hers. She wraps her arms around his neck, tackling him, and they both fall to the sand.

"EIGHT!"

Ichigo and Rukia gaze in each other's eyes. Ichigo leans in slowly, and Rukia become impatient. She pulls him down by his tie quickly for a kiss. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

"SEVEN!"

Yoruichi leans against Kisuke, both looking at the stars. Kisuke smiles at the peaceful moment. Yoruichi looks up at Kisuke, and suddenly her lips are busy playing with his.

"SIX!"

Sara leans against her husband, Kane. Kane brushes a strand of hair out of her face, and she brushes his cheek with her finger. He holds her hand there, and leans in for a kiss.

"FIVE!"

Himeko wraps her arms around her Ashido's neck. She gazes lovingly into her husband's eyes, and pulls him into a long, loving kiss.

"FOUR!"

Elia wraps her arms around Nico's neck; they both smile kindly at each other. His hazel eyes star lovingly into her turquoise orbs. They both lean in, and press their lips gently together.

"THREE!"

Keaton walks over to Akuma, and pecks her cheek. He then dodges her fist, and laughs at the blushing Zero Espada. She joins in laughing, and thanks him.

"TWO!"

Orihime looks at Ulquiorra, his pale skin reflects the moon beautifully. He looks at her, and she blushes, turning away. He puts his finger under her chin, making her look at him. He smiles a little, and kisses her.

"ONE!"

Altena looks up at the smiling Hollow, and grins. She wraps her arms around his neck once again, and pulls him down for a kiss. Hichigo wraps his arms around her waist, and pulls her against him.

"_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**_


	13. Birth Of War ' Note to Readers

**_DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN BLEACH PEOPLE~!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13 - Birth Of War<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Note to readers: This chapter is going to cover a lot of time. Seriously, seven months is a lot of time to cover and it would be sparsely written if we did it any other way. So enjoy.<em>

_Also, there's a note it the end with some pretty important info._

_might want to consider reading it._

* * *

><p>Sora wakes up with Starrk's arms tight around her. It has been two weeks since she started to stay with him and she enjoyed it. He was never harsh with her and never treated her like she was anything lesser than himself. She feels his breath on her neck, long and drawn out. She smiles and turns her head to Starrk who has his face close to hers.<p>

"Good morning," Starrk says softly.

"Good morning, Starrk. How'd you sleep?" Sora asks him.

"Fine, quite fine." Sora looks at the clock and sees it's almost eight. She audibly groans as she sits up. Starrk examines her as she dresses. "Going somewhere?"

"That Isane woman, she's my midwife and I have to show her around today. Don't worry, Altena's coming with me," Sora insists.

"Be safe."

"What do you think I'm going to do? Get in a fight with Grimmjow or Akuma?" Sora demands.

"Yes," Starrk answers frankly.

"I'll be safe. Thanks for worrying about me." Starrk watches as she leaves the room. Lilynette comes out of the shadow of the doorway and looks a Starrk.

"You're falling in love with her," Lilynette giggles.

"It's called carrying for someone, Lilynette. You care for her too," Starrk points out.

"Cause she's nice to me!" Lilynette defends.

"Lilynette, we have another companion, be happy," Starrk mutters.

"You're getting soft."

"Leave, Lilynette," Starrk orders as his patience with her starts to wear thin.

"Fine, but Aizen wants to see you." Lilynette leaves Starrk alone. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and sits there for a while thinking. His hand massages his face. It was true; he had started to care for the girl. Was it because she didn't doubt his loyalty? Was it because she believed he was the father of her child and that he loved her?

"Damn it! This keeps getting more complicated as we go!" Starrk snarls. Unannounced to him, Grimmjow is standing in the doorway.

"Stressed much?" Grimmjow asks.

"What do you want, Grimmjow?" Starrk demands.

"If you need any help with Sora, don't be afraid to ask," Grimmjow states. "I'll be there to help her."

"I know."

"Aizen's losing his patience, by the way," Grimmjow teases.

"I'm coming!" Starrk snaps. Grimmjow laughs as the stressed Primera Espada walks out of the room.

"Good morning, Sora," Altena says as Sora walks up to her. Altena was talking lightly with Isane at the door of Isane's quarters.

"Good morning, Altena. Good morning, Isane. Excuse my behaviour yesterday, I had business with Altena," Sora explains to Isane.

"Oh, that's quite all right," Isane insists.

"A little too much, Sora," Altena mutters.

"Shut up," Sora hisses, "I'm doing my best."

"Did I miss something?" Isane asks.

"Never mind Isane. We should get to showing you around. Then you can do whatever medical stuff you have to do," Sora mutters.

"Understood." The three girls walk away and start the tour. Isane pays attention to every place they go. They stop at the medical room where the ultrasound machine was, and Altena looks over to Sora.

"I have some things to do but I'll be back later," Altena tells Sora.

"All right." Altena leaves and Sora sits down on the bed as Isane closes the door. She starts the exam and watches Sora's every reaction.

"Sora, can I give you a general physical?" Isane asks.

"Why?"

"Just to make sure that you're otherwise healthy," Isane insists. Sora nods and follows Isane's every instruction. Isane can see the faint scars from Sora's fights. Isane brightens the room some more to get a better look. The light reveals even more scars, the spots where Sora was healed and her skin was slightly different.

"You're uncomfortable," Sora notes as she watches Isane.

"Oh, sorry," Isane mutters realizing that Sora has been watching her the whole time.

"That's fine Isane. I understand, there are many others that react the same way," Sora mutters going off in thought some.

"Really?" Isane scoffs.

"Yes," Sora confirms, "just about everyone actually. I suppose you know me by another name as well."

"How did you…"

"Doesn't take a genius Isane."

"Are you happy here?" Isane asks.

I don't know anymore," Sora murmurs and closes her eyes. In the Soul Society, there is a meeting in the Head Captain's office.

"What is the meaning of this meeting?" Yamamoto demands as he looks over the group in front of him. The group consists of Byakuya, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Keaton, Jason, Hydro, Matt, and Miki. "And who is she?" Yamamoto questions motioning to Miki.

"A friend of Sarge," Byakuya answers since he is the senior of the three Captains. Ichigo the Captain of the Fifth Division looks over at Renji the Captain of the Third Division. "We are going to rescue Sarge and Altena."

"No, no you will not," Yamamoto states.

"We figured you'd say that," Ichigo chuckles. "We just came to tell you that we'll be gone for a while."

"You will not because I've begun preparations already," Yamamoto answers. Everyone is silent, stunned by the Head Captain's actions. "After what you did for Inoue, you would go for these two. Kisuke Urahara has been observing Hueco Mundo since Altena disappeared. Come in you two!" Yamamoto calls to the hallway. The door opens to reveal two forms walking in. The auburn haired man smirks at Rukia. The teal haired woman tackles Ichigo. Urahara and Yoruichi come in from behind them.

"Ashido!" Rukia laughs.

"Hello Rukia, been a while," Ashido chuckles.

"Ichigo!" Nel squeals.

"Nel, you're killing me!" Ichigo bellows and she releases him. He coughs for a few minutes and calms down.

"Grimmjow is keeping me posted through Nel," Urahara informs the group. "Isane is fine, by the way."

"That's good to hear," Renji says gladly.

"We have an observation post set up there in the Menos Forest," Yoruichi continues.

"Why didn't you tell us, Yamamoto?" Byakuya asks.

'You would have gone before we're ready," Yamamoto answers.

"How long will it take to orchestrate a rescue?" Hydro asks as Elia walks in. She calmly walks over to the wall and leans up against it.

"Months, roughly six and a half."

"THAT'S NOT FAST ENOUGH!" Hydro barks.

"We're not charging in blind!" Yamamoto counters.

"We need to get Sarge out now! Damn it! Screw being cautious! We need to get them back now!" Jason roars.

"We need to get them back quickly," Byakuya pitches in.

"What do you all know that I don't?" Yamamoto inquires.

"Elia," Rukia says looking at her.

"Everyone will kill us," Elia sighs, "not to mention Altena."

"They don't know all of the risk," Rukia replies.

Elia sighs. "I'll tell them," she sighs again, "it can all rest on my shoulders." She takes a deep breath and leans her head against the wall. She closes her eyes to avoid the gazes of her companions. "Sarge is pregnant with Jason's kid. I know Altena didn't mention that while she was here to the rest of you. They took Isane as a midwife, no one there can take care of Sarge right now," Elia explains and then continues. "The Primera Espada Starrk is acting as the child's father for now. I suspect it is to keep Sarge's suspicions down."

"How do you know?" Yamamoto demands.

"Altena talked with us while Akuma grabbed Isane. Aizen is using Sarge as a bargaining tool against Altena, it keeps her on a tight leash," Ichigo explains.

"To have our best chance to save the girls we need time," Kisuke starts to say. "Aizen won't kill them now. He's not going to do anything major in combat either. He doesn't want Sarge losing the baby, even by accident. We have time to plan and we need to use it. The more things we account for the better." The room is silent for a few moments. That is until Hydro decides to interrupt it with a hissy fit.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?" she demands.

"She told us not to," Renji answers.

"I'm going to be a father?" Jason stammers.

"We'll get her back, Jason, promise," Byakuya swears.

Two months later in Hueco Mundo, Isane smiles to Sora and Starrk as they sit in the medical room.

"It's a boy," Isane informs them. Sora smiles looking at the ultrasound screen. Starrk's ungloved hand holds hers as his gloved hand strokes her longer hair. The screen moves as the baby moves. This was the first time that they had confirmed the baby's sex. Sora looks at Starrk. A rare smile is on his face as he looks at the screen.

"We're having a son," he says calmly.

"Lilynette will have a brother," Sora chuckles, "well, sort of."

"AW! I missed it! What's the sex? Come on! Tell me!" Lilynette complains. Lilynette is in the doorway with Altena and Akuma.

"A boy," Stark says, "we're having a boy."

"Congrats," Akuma chuckles.

"Any names in mind?" Altena asks.

"Ryan," Starrk tells her, "we've already talked about it. Isane, Altena. Sora is tired; will you take her back to our room?"

"Be our pleasure," Altena says cheerfully. Starrk leaves with Lilynette and the girls surround Sora. The four girls start to make their way through the halls back to her room. Yammy, Szayel, and Aaroniero stand in their way.

"Move," Akuma orders.

"I'd like to examine the to-be mother," Szayel says.

"Over my dead body, freak," Altena snarls.

"There is nothing special about being a mother," Aaroniero informs them. "All you're doing is causing more problems for the rest of us."

"I'll let you examine them, Szayel," Yammy chuckles. "I'll take care of both her and the kid in one sweep."

"Altena," Akuma says in an order voice, "get her out of here. Now!" Akuma blocks Yammy's fist easily fending off the tenth. Altena pulls Sora away and they bump into Szayel. Isane pushes him back and glares at him. Aaroniero charges at Altena and she blocks him easily Sora starts to hurry away. Suddenly, Sora is thrown to the floor. She luckily lands on her back. Szayel stand over her, his sword raised to her neck. He forces her chin up with the blade.

"Aizen will murder you for this," Sora threatens.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Szayel chuckles. Szayel raises his blade to finish her off but his sword is blocked by another. Sora sighs in relief as blue hair crouches in front of her.

"Are you all right, Sora?" Grimmjow asks.

"I think so." Starrk appears next to Sora and wraps his arms around her. Lilynette helps Isane up from the floor. Gin glares at Yammy who backs away from Akuma just as she went to draw her blade. Ulquiorra stands next to Altena who is glaring at Aaroniero who backs away slowly. Aaroniero has multiple cuts from Altena's blade. Aizen appears in the middle of the group and looks around. His eyes see Sora on the floor. His eyes narrow in anger. Suddenly, Yammy is thrown through the wall with Szayel and Aaroniero following. Gin looks at Aizen.

"A little upset, Captain Aizen?" Gin asks.

"Sora, are you all right?" Aizen asks.

"I think so, Father."

"Gin, aid me in punishing the three Espada," Aizen snarls.

"With pleasure."

"I'm joining you," Akuma pipes up.

"Gin." They disappear and Altena runs over to Sora with Isane on her heels.

"You should look her over, Isane," Grimmjow suggests.

"Let's get you back to the medical room," Isane orders.

"I'm going to help you up now," Starrk says looking at the teenager in his arms. Sora nods as Starrk gently lifts her to her feet. Grimmjow steadies her until Starrk's arm wraps around Sora's waist. They return to the medical room.

In the Soul Society, Yoruichi was putting Miki through hell.

"Come on!" Yoruichi shouts. "You can move faster than that!"

"DAMN YOU, WERE-CAT!" Miki roars.

"You've been hanging out with Byakuya too much," Yoruichi laughs.

"DAMN IT!" Miki slashes at Yoruichi one more time before falling to one knee, blood dripping from training wounds and her energy spent. Hydro and Matt jump down to her side.

"That was a good training lesson," Yoruichi tells Miki.

"This is what I get for going into the Stealth Force training," Miki mutters.

"You're twenty times stronger than you were when you came here," Hydro points out.

"Again! Come on! I can do it better!" Miki shouts and gets to her feet.

"You're going to kill yourself!" Matt cries out.

"I don't care! I'm going to help get Sarge back!"

"As you wish," Yoruichi mutters and charges at Miki. Across the Seireitei, it is dark. Jason sits with Byakuya and Ichigo on the rooftop of the garden wall of the Kuchiki Manor. Byakuya doesn't have his Captain's Coat, or his scarf, or his Kenseikan on.

"How much longer?" Jason asks them.

"Around four months," Byakuya whispers.

"We'll get her back," Ichigo promises.

"I just have this feeling, like I'll never see my child. I know I'll see Sarge again, I feel that. But I don't think I'll ever see my child," Jason whispers.

"I'll make sure you do," Ichigo promises.

"You'll make a great father," Byakuya insists.

"Captain, Ichigo," Jason starts, "would you do me a favour?"

"What is it?" Byakuya asks.

"If I don't make it through the fight to come, I want you to protect Sarge and our child," Jason explains.

"We will," Ichigo swears. Jason nods and looks at the sky. Byakuya sits back and looks at the moon. A sigh escapes his mouth. He can almost feel her warmth on him as he thinks about their nights reading poetry and stories under the moon. A small smile crosses his face as he thinks of how many times she had genuinely smiled around him. However, she was with Jason. She could never be his. He sighs again at that thought.

* * *

><p>Two months later in Hueco Mundo, Sora, Isane, and Altena are talking together.<p>

"Isane, how's my baby?" Sora asks her nurse and constant companion.

"Resting comfortably," Isane assures her.

"For once! This kid kicks like you wouldn't believe!" Sora laughs.

"How much longer is it until the kid comes?" Altena asks.

"Two months," Isane informs her.

"It's been seven months, I can't believe it," Sora whispers.

"I know, neither can I," Altena mutters under her breath. Sora and Altena walk off to Gin's control room, giving Isane a break from her duties. Sora looks at Altena.

"I remember some things that I didn't before," Sora tells her. "It's all fuzzy still. I don't know if I'll ever be your Sarge again, but I'm getting better."

"It's good that you're remembering and that you haven't hinted it to Aizen," Altena chuckles.

"Not all that dreadfully hard when all you have to do is call him Father and be nice."

* * *

><p>Nine months into the pregnancy, there is a gathering at Urahara's Shop at 2 A.M.<p>

"Come on people! We need to get moving!" Ichigo yells to the gathering troops.

"Why did we have to start this mission so early again?" Byakuya asks rubbing his tired eyes. He hadn't been able to sleep for a while. Every time he tried, all he saw was her face.

"Because a morning attack means not a lot of people around Las Noches are going to be awake," Jason tells his Captain.

"Where's Elia?" Rukia asks.

"She said she was bringing her own forces. She'll join us soon," Urahara tells Rukia.

"There have been strange readings in Las Noches the past few days. Something is happening," Nel informs the group.

"You do realize we could push Sarge into giving birth, correct?" Byakuya asks. "And if the stress is too great, she could die in childbirth."

"It's a risk we have to take," Jason snaps at his captain. They both have the same passion, but Byakuya's mind was thinking more rationally than his young officer was.

"We should get moving," Ashido says. Kisuke opens up the Garganta and the troops march through. They stopped as the large group came out just inside the door of Las Noches. Byakuya stood by Jason and Renji. Hydro, Miki, and Matt stood next to Yoruichi and Kisuke. Keaton stood next to Rukia and Ichigo who exchanged glances as Nel and Ashido gained their bearings. Out of a separate Garganta came three more: Orihime, Uryū, and Chad.

"Glad you could make it," Ichigo says sincerely.

"Yes, well, it was a tough decision," Uryu states.

"Maybe to you, Quincy." Jason mutters under his breath.

"Let's go get them," Orihime says hopefully. Another Garganta opens and Sara and Himeko walk out, followed by the nervous looking Elia.

"Where have you two been?" Ichigo demands.

"We've been getting ready," Himeko informs him.

"Training," Sara elaborates. "Elia has been informing us on everything that's happened."

"They're ready to fight," Elia insists. Everyone is stunned stiff as waves of energy pour of the building. The energy signature is all too familiar for those gathered.

"Sarge!" Jason gasps.

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo says and turns his attention to the wiser Soul Reaper.

"She's giving birth," Yoruichi explains. "Looks like we got here just in time for the show." Inside the palace and inside the medical room, Sora's labour screams ring through the air.

"Push! Come on! Push!" Isane coaches the teen.

"I'm fucking trying!" Sora roars.

"I'm not looking forward to kids," Altena remarks as she holds Sora's hand.

"OH SHUT UP ALTENA!" Sora yells and then screams in pain.

"Come on! One more big push! Come on! I can see the head!" Isane tells Sora and Sora screams again as she pushes. Sora falls back onto the mattress as Isane holds the baby. A squeal rings through the air and Sora sighs in relief. Isane smiles and prepares to hand the baby over to Sora. Altena smiles down at her friend and moves her bangs from her face.

"You did it," Altena whispers. "You made it."

"My son," Sora chokes. "I want to see my Ryan." Isane wraps a blanket around the baby and brings him up to Sora. Sora holds her arms out weakly. Isane places the baby in his mother's arms. Sora smiles down at Little Ryan and stokes his face with the tips of her fingers. "Hello Ryan. Welcome to the world, little one."

"He has your hair," Altena whispers at the dirty blond hair that covers the baby's head.

"I love him. Altena, will you be his godmother?" Sora asks.

"Really?" Altena gasps. "I'd love to!"

"Thank you, Altena." There's a knock on the door. Lilynette's head pops into the room cautiously.

"Can we come in?" she asks.

"Yes, come in," Sora insists. Isane helps Sora relax a bit more in the bed. Grimmjow, Akuma, Gin, Aizen, Starrk, and Lilynette come in the room. Lilynette jumps up to the bed and looks at the tiny baby in Sora's arms.

"That's a baby?" Lilynette questions.

"This is Ryan."

"He needs to grow up fast," she mutters. "He looks weird." Starrk smacks the back of her head and then smiles at Sora. Lilynette walks over to Akuma, who is leaning against the wall.

"Babies look weird." Lilynette says to Akuma. Akuma nods in agreement, having never seen a baby herself.

"He's finally here," Starrk whispers. "He even has your hair."

"I know," Sora breathes.

"It's been a long time since I've seen a baby," Aizen remarks. Ulquiorra comes in the room. Aizen turns to him.

"Lord Aizen, there's a situation," Ulquiorra says. Aizen looks around the room and sighs. This was supposed to be a happier day.

"Starrk, Gin, come with us," Aizen orders before leaving with said two. Sora looks over to Grimmjow with a questioning look on her face. Grimmjow straightens attention is drawn on him. It makes him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Grimmjow, I have a favour to ask of you," Sora starts and Grimmjow's face contorts in slight confusion.

"If I can help you, you know I will," he answers.

"This is of a personal nature, Grimmjow," Sora whispers and glances at Baby Ryan before looking up at Grimmjow. "I want you to be his godfather, please." Grimmjow seems taken back. He hadn't expected that.

"Um," Grimmjow starts, "sure I guess." Sora's face brightens up and she smiles widely.

"Thank you." An explosion sounds outside the building and Grimmjow sets his hand on Sora's shoulder, his other hand on his sword. He had a reason to live, to help with the boy; he was not going to let anything happen to her or the child. Gin runs into the room, his face appearing a bit worried.

"Get Sora and the baby to Starrk's room," Gin orders. "We're being invaded. Altena, Isane, stay and protect here. Lilynette, Starrk wants you to stay with the girls. "Grimmjow, protect them." Grimmjow nods, having nothing less in mind.

"All right, let's get my godson and Sora to safety then," Grimmjow chuckles lightly. The girls help the weak Sora up and they walk out of the room. As they head for the room, they head for protection from the war that has started in Las Noches not ten minutes before. A while later as they relax in Starrk's room Sora glances up at the nervous Altena.

"Altena, do you want to hold him?" Sora asks her.

"I would love to," Altena says as she puts on a fake smile. She's worried about what's happening outside.

"Your years of babysitting have prepared you for this," Sora teases. She passes Baby Ryan to Altena's waiting arms. Altena grins, with a perfect comeback.

"It's all part of Aizen-sama's plan," Altena mocks. Both girls laugh while completely ignoring the others in the room. Isane is handling Lilynette while Grimmjow sits near the door as a guard. Altena sits on the bed next to Sora and Sora lays her head back tired. It was the beginning of a new day, and yet it already seemed hours old.

"Can I ask you something Altena?" Sora breathes softly, trying not to catch the attention of Grimmjow or Lilynette.

"Sure." Sora pauses for a second, her memory running in overdrive.

"How many people do you think came?" she asks Altena. Altena is quiet for a moment, trying to sense the others in the world.

"Well, from what I can sense," Altena starts and pauses as she does a head count, "Ichigo and Rukia are here. I can sense Renji, Byakuya, and Jason. The others, um, Keaton is there, so are Elia, Sara, Himeko, Hydro, Uryū, Chad, and Orihime. There are a few others that I don't know, but they're friendly. From what I can make out of the few I don't recognize, oh! Two of them I know. Miki and Matt! They're both here! But why?" Altena questions. Grimmjow looks at the girls, knowing their hopes are getting up. He can't blame them, they had been here too long and Sora was obviously remembering something of her past life. That's really why he was surprised when she asked him to be the godfather to her child. He thought if she remembered then she would hate him.

"Our friends really want us back," Sora insists and interrupts Grimmjow's thoughts.

"They mostly want you back," Altena counters, "I can sense it." Sora shakes her head.

"They want us both back," Sora chuckles. "We're their friends." Yammy knocks on the doorframe. Both Grimmjow and Altena – despite the baby in her arms – grab the hilts of their Zanpakutōs. Altena has fun doing that while holding Baby Ryan.

"Relax, you little bug," Yammy chuckles in his deeper voice. "Aizen wants to see you." Altena's eyes widen, why was Aizen summoning her?

"Me?" she questions.

"Yes," Yammy snaps. "He wants you to come alone." Altena looks at Grimmjow and Isane.

"Grimmjow, Isane, protect Sora," Altena orders. Altena looks over at Sora. Sora's face shows obvious worry. The new mother shouldn't be worrying at a time like this, not yet. Altena gently places Ryan in Sora's arms once more and kisses him on the forehead. Altena looks Sora in the eyes, a silent promise already being exchanged. "I'll be back soon, you should rest." Sora nods. Altena walks over to Yammy, he leads her to the throne room doors, and leaves saying that this is as far as he goes. Altena knocks on the huge door.

"Come in," Aizen's voice calls. Altena opens the door to see Aizen standing in the middle of the room with absolutely no one around him.

"You called me, Aizen-sama?" Altena says cautiously. Aizen nods and his face gets a bit serious.

"Yes, until our enemy is eliminated you are to stay by my side," he orders.

"But Sora she needs–" Aizen cuts her off.

"It's also to keep Sora's old mindset from returning," Aizen says quickly, stunning Altena.

"W-what do you mean?" Altena stammers in some-what fake confusion. Had Aizen found out that Sora was remembering?

"Dear, sweet Altena, use your head. What will she think of you when she finds out that you're the reason she's here?" Aizen questions. "I went after you first," he points out, "and she tried to protect you."

"She-she knew what she was getting herself into!" Altena defends.

"Who is to say she doesn't hate you?" Aizen continues. His tactic of trying to mess up Altena's head is working.

"She wouldn't hate me," Altena insists but her face grows sombre at the thought. Her face, which not ten minutes before had been happy, was now gaunt and worried. "She's not like that…"

"You and your friends are the reason I had to use the serum on her," Aizen informs her. His little mind games are working as Altena grasps her head. Her brain is hurting from his tactics.

"No! That's not true!" she shouts. "She wouldn't blame me!"

"Just because she doesn't show it," Aizen says softly as he walks toward her, "doesn't mean she doesn't hate you on the inside." His hand pats Altena's head in comfort. He had made Momo almost his servant, and Altena's mind was weak enough at the moment that he could do it now to her as well. "I want you to stay by my side," he lowers his voice again, "to keep you from experiencing pain." Altena's head shakes viciously from side to side. She backs away a pace from Aizen.

"But…she needs help with Ryan," Altena protests.

"The child doesn't concern me!" Aizen roars. He backhands Altena and she falls to the ground in pain. She holds her cheek, her hair falling over her shoulders.

"I apologize for angering you, Aizen-sama," Altena insists. Aizen offers her his hand. She cringes, expecting another slap. When she realizes she's not going to be punished, she takes his hand and he pulls her up. He kisses her forehead; much like a father would a daughter. That's how he won them over, he acted like a father to them and nurtured them.

"What I did was uncalled for," he states. "Go catch up on your sleep, Altena my dear. You look like you're not getting enough anymore. Go." Altena looks up at him cautiously. Her brain was starting to trust him.

"Aizen-sama," she whispers cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Will Sarge hate me?" Altena asks, reverting to her friend's old name.

"I do not know," Aizen says and puts his hand affectionately to Altena's reddening cheek. "If you stay by me however, you won't experience that pain. I promise you."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Altena walks toward the exit of the room.

_I have her under my control now. Now I just need to make sure Sora doesn't remember anything either,_ Aizen says in his head as he watches Altena gently close the door behind her.

"Everything okay?" Akuma asks and Altena jumps startled by Akuma's voice.

"Akuma!" Altena gasps.

"Jeez, a little jumpy are we?" Akuma teases. Akuma takes Altena's hand. "Come on, you need sleep." They walk silently to Altena's room. Altena stays close to Akuma, her hand constantly adding pressure to the Arrancar's hand. _What did Aizen do to her? _They arrive at Altena's room. "Go to bed, you need sleep."

"Okay…"

"See you later, Altena," Akuma whispers. "Sweet dreams." She kisses Altena's forehead and opens the door for the human.

"Yeah..." Altena closes the door softly after Akuma is out of sight. She runs to the bed and collapses sobbing into it. Even though it's early in the morning, it felt like night since it was still dark, and she hadn't gotten much sleep recently anyway.

"Ichigo…please…get us out of here…" Altena sobs. Down in the sands of Hueco Mundo, Elia looks around nervously. Her hands are in her lap with her fingers entwined. She keeps squeezing them and her knuckles turn white. Ichigo's hand rests on her shoulder and she looks up at him.

"Relax," he instructs her. She shrugs off his hand.

"I hate it here," Elia mutters.

"I know," Ichigo mutters in agreement. "You don't have to worry this time, you're fighting with us."

"Hey! Would you two get over here so we can plan things?" Rukia demands. Ichigo and Elia walk over to the rescue group. Hydro is, of course, arguing with Keaton.

"I've been here before! I know what I'm talking about!" Keaton snaps at his younger counterpart.

"Get in and get out! We need to kick some ass! That's all I'm saying!" Hydro defends.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Keaton roars. "We'll get ourselves killed!"

"I do too know what I'm talking about!" Hydro counters.

"Keaton's right Hydro," Elia cuts in, "barging in is suicide."

"Why are you taking his side?" Hydro demands. "And why do you talk to me like you don't like me, Elia?"

"One," Elia starts, "because he's right and he's Altena's boyfriend. Secondly, because I don't like you. You're annoying, exaggerate, and you have no respect for authority at all. If you weren't Altena's friend I can't guarantee you'd still be alive right now," Elia informs Hydro. Hydro stands there dumbfounded, as Matt looks ready to kill Elia. Elia, however, was not acting like herself. Ichigo eyes Elia wearily, knowing something is going on with her.

"Hey! Don't go insulting my friend like that!" Matt snaps at Elia. Elia turns to face her.

"What are you going to do? Huh? I'm your closest chance to getting in and out without dying! Do you want to lose the girls?" Elia demands.

"I'm going to kill you when this is all over," Miki snarls in anger. Even Miki, who was actually quite level headed, was getting fed up with this shit.

"I'd like to see you fucking try!" Elia laughs. Renji holds Miki back before she can attack Elia.

"ELIA!" Ichigo yells. Elia stops herself from nearly punching Miki since Renji wasn't looking. She takes a deep breath and relaxes.

"Explain yourself." Byakuya instructs, his hand resting gently on the hilt of his blade.

"When I'm here in Hueco Mundo, Akuma influences me and my power without even realizing it," Elia explains. "I end up being more like her than me. Even though we have separate bodies now, we shared the same body and soul at one time. The longer I'm here and the closer I get to her, the more I'll become like her. I don't have a problem with it when we're in the Soul Society. However, in Hueco Mundo, there are other Hollows here."

"We won't let you become like _her_," Sara promises. She could understand where Elia was coming from.

"We'll help you with being yourself," Himeko swears as she remembers the time she fought her father because of other influences.

"Thank you," Elia whispers.

"So that's why you swore, you never swear," Rukia whispers.

"That's her influence, yes."

"I would prefer we not have two Akumas to deal with while we're here," Byakuya says drawing everyone's attention back to the business at hand.

"Right, now let's get a plan going," Rukia says. The next day in Aizen's Palace, Akuma knocks lightly on Altena's door. She opens the door to find Altena's nightclothes on the floor, her bed made and Altena nowhere in sight. She panics and runs to the throne room. She barges in.

"Aizen-sama!" She freezes as the site. Altena and Aizen are drinking tea, Altena's hands are in her lap, and Aizen is sitting too close to her for Akuma's comfort.

"What is it, Akuma?" Aizen inquires with a raised eyebrow.

"I," Akuma blinks repeatedly in shock, "I apologize for interrupting. I couldn't find Altena when I went to her room and I got worried." Aizen nods and smiles gently.

"I heard Altena shouting in her sleep, she was having a bad dream, and I offered her some tea," Aizen explains.

"I see…"_ Then why didn't I sense any distress?_

"Was there anything else?" Aizen demands, a bit impatient.

"No…"

"Dismissed." Aizen looks to Altena. "Would you like more tea?"

"I'm fine," Altena says. Akuma notices little circular marks on Altena's sleeves. Akuma's eyes widen. She storms over and jerks Altena to her feet. She pulls Altena to the nearest bathroom. She turns to face Altena, who is wide eyed in shock, and looks deeply in her eyes. Akuma's eyes water slightly, she can see the hurt and despair filling Altena's eyes, and fear also makes a scene there as well.

"What the hell happened? Why didn't you go to Sora this morning? Why did you seek Aizen's comfort?" Akuma berates her.

"Sora was…" Altena pauses, "she was sleeping! I didn't want to bother her! I didn't seek Aizen's help! He came to me! And this…" Altena quiets and puts both hands over her eyes. This prevents Akuma from seeing her feelings.

"Altena, what happened?" Akuma demands.

"She'll hate me! I'm the reason she's here!" Altena starts to stammer. "She died because of me! She doesn't know eighty percent of herself because of me! She'll hate me when she remembers!" The tears are going down her face. She falls to her knees, and Akuma kneels down as well.

"Sarge isn't–" Akuma starts but Altena cuts her off.

"But Sarge isn't completely there! It's…it's mostly Sora! How will she react?" Altena snarls in anger.

"She won't hate–" Akuma insists but Altena cuts her off again.

"You don't know that! How can you be so sure!" Altena cries. "I can't go through that again! Even if it means staying by _that bastard_, I don't want to be there when she remembers." The sobs come harder.

"What if–" She can't finish her sentence as Aizen appears in the doorway.

"That's enough, Akuma."

"Aizen-sama…of course, I apologize," Akuma whispers and bows.

"Altena, why don't we go check on how the invaders are doing?" Aizen asks the young girl, who is wiping the tears from her eyes. She smiles hopefully.

"Really? You'll let me see them, Aizen-sama?" she asks, completely brainwashed.

"Yes," he chuckles, "I will let you see." He offers his hand to her. Altena takes Aizen's hand and glances one more time at the bowing Arrancar behind her. She sees a few tears drip to the floor. Altena instinctively squeezes Aizen's hand and just for a minute forgets that they are enemies.

"You don't have to worry anymore," Aizen says with a smile, "I will protect you."

"T-thank you…Aizen-sama…" she stutters as they walk.

"Are you sure you want to see their progress?" Aizen affirms.

"Yes, I'm sure." Aizen leads Altena to a room with multiple screens. Tōsen is working the keyboard.

"Aizen-sama," Tōsen says without turning around.

"Kaname, Altena would like to see how the invaders are doing," Aizen says kindly.

"Of course." Tōsen doesn't even question his lord's orders. Tōsen types a few things onto the keyboard and new video footage appears on the screen. Altena looks at each and everyone, absorbing the scenes. Orihime is healing Hydro after winning her battle against a Privaron Espada on one screen. Ichigo is running alongside Keaton and in the screen next to it, Miki is fighting with Matt against a couple of Numeros. Byakuya finishes a fight with a random Arrancar and Elia quickly finishes off another random Arrancar. Jason and Chad were tag teaming against an Espada and winning at that. Sara is running along the sand with Himeko and they're nearing the Palace. Altena's face brightens as she sees this. She is overjoyed that they have come so far in such little time.

"This is troublesome," Aizen comments, "they're getting too close."

"Will I have to fight?" Altena asks. She didn't like the aspect of fighting her friends.

"No, don't worry, Altena," Aizen says reassuringly. He pauses and smiles at her. "Why don't you bring Sora some breakfast? I'm sure she's still resting." Altena nods.

"Okay!" she giggles. Altena leaves and Aizen watches the door until it seals. He looks back at the screens.

"Kaname, show me the real footage," Aizen orders.

"Of course, Aizen-sama." Tōsen quickly types up a few commands and the real footage pops up on the numerous screens. Ichigo is thrown back by an Espada and blood is trailing down the side of his head, his mask nearly shattered. Hydro was having difficulty fighting against a Privaron Espada but was still winning, somehow. Orihime was healing Chad who had just won a battle of his own, but had nearly gotten himself killed in the process. Nel was fighting a couple of Numeros; she was fully capable to fight them both. Byakuya and Jason, the two men chasing after Sora, were fighting a couple of Numeros. Renji and Rukia were fighting against an Espada. Matt was unconscious on the ground and Miki was fighting in her place against a Numero. Yoruichi had just finished a fight with a Privaron Espada and joins Kisuke. The two run toward the Palace. A Numero who had managed to get the upper hand on the white haired Soul Reaper threw her back. Himeko has the upper hand on another Numero and the battle was nearing its end. Elia and Uryū were fighting against an Espada, Elia has small but effective gashes everywhere, and Aizen could tell Akuma's influence was taking a toll on Elia while she fought. Ashido and Keaton were fighting side by side against two Numeros. Keaton was severely injured, Aizen noted. Aizen was very pleased that they had not _actually_ made it that far, at least not yet.

Meanwhile, Altena has fixed some food in the kitchen. She knew that Sora would like it and happily brought it to the new mother's room. She, of course, knocks before entering.

"Breakfast Sora!" she calls into the room.

"Come in," Sora's tired voice says. Altena opens the door and sees Sora rocking Ryan in her arms. Altena lays the tray of food gently on the table and takes Ryan from Sora's arms so she can eat.

"You seem awfully happy today," Sora says as she notices the tear streaks on Altena's face. "What are those from?" Sora questions.

"These? Oh…um…I was training this morning with Kakikae and she hurt me pretty badly," Altena lies, but Sora knows her well enough to know she's lying.

"Don't you lie to me, Altena," Sora growls. "Kakikae wouldn't do that, you and I both know that. What happened? What made you cry so much?" There is genuine concern in the young mother's voice.

"It's nothing, really Sora," Altena insists. She looks at her friend. "Please, believe me." Sora smirks.

"Why wouldn't I believe you?" Sora jokes. "You're helping me with Ryan and with my memory. I trust you the most." Altena's heart almost breaks as she hears those words. Nevertheless, she smiles to cover the hurt.

"You're right. Sorry," Altena mutters. "You should eat you need it. I brought some formula for Ryan too. So while you eat I'll feed him."

"I want to thank you again for all you're doing," Sora chuckles lightly. Altena smiles again.

"You really don't have to. Aizen-sama showed me some footage of how the team is going," Altena says and Sora about drops her food. "They're making great progress. I'm so excited to finally go back home!" Sora can't believe what she's hearing!

"You believed what he showed you? And since when do you call him 'Aizen-sama' when he's not here?" Sora inquires. Sora's eyebrow arches in intrigue. What the hell was going on?

"I had no reason not to believe him," Altena defends. "I saw the footage with my own eyes!"

"Okay!"

"And…I had a bad dream last night," Altena whispers. "He was there when I woke up and I guess I got a little too comfortable with him there. It won't happen again," Altena mutters.

"What was your dream about?" Sora asks.

"It was like I was seeing the final battle, but it was really blurry. I could tell I was weak and I could barely move. I saw someone get stabbed and you cried out his name. There was someone laughing in the background," Altena murmurs.

"Then you woke up?" Sora scoffs.

"Yeah…" Altena clears her throat. "Aizen-sama said he heard me shouting. But with the look on Akuma's face, I could tell she didn't sense any distress."

"What did you do after you woke up?" Sora pries some more.

"Aizen-sama," Sora was getting tired of hearing that word, "offered me some tea. We talked about my dream. You know, I think that was the first time I had a conversation with him and I wasn't afraid of getting hurt," Altena muses, smiling a little.

"He seems to be getting closer to you," Sora comments. Altena doesn't pick up the second meaning under that.

"I don't see how." There's a knock at the door and both girls stand. Altena passes Ryan to Sora and is ready to fight if need be.

"Come in," Sora calls. The door opens to reveal Grimmjow standing there with Akuma behind him. Akuma looks slightly worried.

"We need to talk to you," Grimmjow says pointing to Sora.

"Why? What's wrong?" Altena demands.

"Nothing's…wrong exactly…we just need to speak with her," Akuma says.

"Okay," Altena mutters, "I'll head to the throne room to see if Aizen-sama needs anything." Sora desperately wants to bash a little sense into her friend's brain.

"No," Akuma snaps.

"Pardon?"

"Go train," Akuma orders.

"Okay." Altena walks off and the two Espada walk in the door. Grimmjow closes it behind him and Sora sits down on the bed with Ryan in her lap as she drinks her juice.

"Something happened between her and Aizen," Sora comments.

"We know," Grimmjow mutters.

"She trusts him more than she should," Akuma snarls and Sora knows just how she feels.

"I know. Why though? Did he do anything to her?" Sora questions.

"There was nothing in the tea, I checked that," Akuma mutters.

"And I haven't seen any new serum syringes around," Grimmjow cuts in.

"So he just…_talked_ to her?" Sora scoffs.

"As far as we know, that's the essence of it," Akuma mutters.

"So…what do we do now?" Sora asks.

"For now we wait," Grimmjow mutters.

"And see what happens." They all agree to do that, but are worrying about Altena.

However, in the sands of Hueco Mundo, the invasion force was fighting their way to the girls. Ichigo is panting hard, staring at Ulquiorra Schifer, who had appeared with several Numeros and Privaron Espada, along with Aaroniero Arruruerie and Szayel Aporro Granz and split the group up.

"It is futile to try and saver your friends," Ulquiorra tells Ichigo.

"I did it the first time and I'll do it again," Ichigo growls.

"So you think." Ichigo charges at Ulquiorra. The Espada blocks easily against the Substitute Soul Reaper's Shikai. Elsewhere in the sands, Rukia and Renji stare down Aaroniero. Aaroniero had taken on the appearance of Kaien Shiba now. The Soul Reapers were planning their next move.

"I will not buy your act again, Aaroniero!" Rukia shouts.

"And you won't win!" Renji barks. "We'll get our friends back!"

"You can't really be serious," Aaroniero laughs. "I don't want to fight you guys!" Aaroniero was keeping up his appearance as Kaien.

"You bastard!" Rukia snaps. "Stop soiling Kaien-dono's name!"

"We'll kill you and get our friends!" Renji swears.

"You can try, but you fools have no chance of winning this battle," Aaroniero laughs. In another location, Elia and Uryū watch their opponent intently. However, neither side attacks the other.

"I would love to examine you, Elia," Szayel admits with an evil smile, "you're such a pretty thing."

"Go to hell bastard!" Elia yells.

"Elia…are you okay?" Uryū asks cautiously.

"Just peachy," Elia sasses.

"Is it Akuma's influence?" Uryū asks looking at her.

"That's right," Szayel interrupts, "the longer you're here the more like her you become. I'm right, am I not? Quite interesting, I don't think I'll kill you, I'll just spend a lot of time tearing you apart." Uryū is enraged by his words.

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged," Szayel laughs. Elsewhere, Ashido and Keaton are fighting a Numero.

"Keaton!" Ashido shouts as he sees Keaton become injured. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, don't get distracted!" Keaton snaps.

"It's a simple Numero, we'll be fine," Ashido insists.

"Focus Ashido!"

"All right, all right! Ready?" Ashido prepares to attack as he speaks.

"Let's go!" The two attack. Further down the line, Byakuya and Jason are working together against their opponent.

"Jason, go to the left," Byakuya orders.

"Right!" Jason attacks his opponent on the left side. This forces the opponent to jump to the right and straight into Byakuya's petals.

"Go right!"

"Got it!" Jason does the same thing on the right side. He and his captain have a common goal and will do anything to accomplish it.

"Attack from above!" Jason attacks from above. Byakuya's petals surround the left and right sides of the opponent as well as going underneath. Byakuya's petals finish him off and Jason relaxes some on the sand in an attempt to catch his breath.

"Good work, partner," Jason pants and Byakuya smirks before laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go get her." Jason nods and the two work forward on their goal of reaching a certain blond with a new born baby. Elsewhere, Orihime is tending to Chad with her healing powers.

"You fought really well, Sado-kun," Orihime says as she heals him, "great job."

"Thank you, Orihime."

"I hope the other fights are going as well as yours did," Orihime whispers.

"I do too," he admits. Farther away, Nel slices the head of one of the two Numeros she is fighting. She lunges at the other and dispatches it just as quickly.

"I hope that your death was painless," Nel says looking at the disintegrating bodies. "I didn't want to fight you, at least not in the beginning." Somewhere else, Miki was fighting a Numero.

"Matt! Wake up and give me some help!" Miki yells at the sleeping girl on the sands. Matt stays asleep on the sand. The teenager is spent from fighting hard against the Numero. Miki lunges at the Numero. She manages to get a good shot at him and stuns him momentarily. "Why can't you just die already?" Miki roars.

"I'm close, so finish me off human!" the Numero counters.

"I will!" Meanwhile, Yoruichi and Kisuke run along the sands of Hueco Mundo. The Palace is in clear view.

"How do you think the fights are going?" Yoruichi asks her long time friend.

"Good," Kisuke says, "at least I hope they are. Let's just focus on the task at hand."

"Right." Yoruichi nods and focuses. "Let's get Sarge and Altena back." Elsewhere, Hydro is raising a little cane as well. Currently, she's fighting and winning against a Numero. This particular Numero was quite weak and easily on the road to death.

"Come on! I didn't even have to use my Bankai!" Hydro complains.

"How can a mere human be so strong?" the Numero demands.

"It's called intense training, jackass!" she yells. "And I'm pissed off!" Hydro, pissed off, wasn't something new but this level of pissed off was. She leaps at the Numero. She manages to use a high quality attack and the Numero falters some. With one fell swoop of her blade, she kills the Numero.

"Now to rescue Sarge and Altena," she pants.

* * *

><p>However, in the Palace, Aizen is walking swiftly to the Training Room. He opens the door to the training room to see Altena fighting menacingly with Kakikae, almost as if her life depended on the battle. When Altena notices he has entered, she stops fighting and Kakikae disappears.<p>

"You're improving greatly, I'm very impressed," Aizen comments.

"Thank you, Aizen-sama," Altena says gratefully.

"Would you like some water?" Aizen inquires.

"Yes please," Altena whispers. Aizen passes her a cup of water. She gingerly takes the cup and takes a small sip. With one movement, she sits down on the ground to relax for a few moments. He joins her on the floor as well.

"Are you excited?" Aizen asks her as she sips the water.

"About what?" Altena says dumfounded and confused.

"Going home of course," Aizen laughs.

"I won't let myself have any more hope than I already do," she tells him. "There is still a chance that everyone on this mission could die."

"Do you think they will?" Aizen is genuinely interested in her opinion.

"I do not."

"You do have hope in them."

"Aizen-sama," she starts, "what does this have to do with me?"

"I was just asking about how you felt," Aizen says kindly, "considering your situation."

"I don't think…" Altena pauses, "I would be able to raise my blade against any of them."

"I see." Aizen gets up and brushes off his clothes. "Finish your water and go to sleep. I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Aizen-sama!" Altena says cheerfully.

"Goodnight, my sweet Altena." Altena grins as Aizen opens and closes the door, leaving her to finish her water. Altena closes her eyes, her face growing sombre, and tries to sense Elia. However, she's unable to make contact with her.

"Ichigo," she half breathes and half sighs, "Save Sarge. Please."

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE TO READERS:<strong>

**Hi, Altena here. **

**Ummm**

**Slight complications and such. **

**Clearly, we haven't been updating Stargazing**

**BUT WE HAVE A VALID REASONS.**

**1. We're teenagers, we have school and shit.**

**2. We have lives that we have to attend to (this does not include school, this is personal stuff)**

**3. Sarge hasn't had the mindset of Bleach at the moment, she's got some other fandom on her mind.**

**4. BUT I AM IN SAID MIND-SET sooooooo, I'm busy with Memories Of Zero, my other Bleach fanfic.**

**5. Because of the reformat it's going to take us longer to write it anyway.**

**We kinda forgot about it after new year's, (it has been on our minds though! (mostly mine…)) but we'll get the next chapter up ASAP.**

**After like, our lives and school get out of the way…**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! I'LL MAKE AKUMA GIVE YOU A COOKIE.**

**Akuma: Why the hell would i-**

**Altena: BECAUSE I ALREADY PROMISED IT.**

**Akuma: I'm gonna kill you.**

**Altena: YOU CAN'T! I AM THE ALL POWERFUL CREATOR. You can't kill your creator.**

**Akuma: Maybe not, but you CAN give them one hell of a beating! *slices Altena***

**Altena: nope, not even then. *Akuma's blade goes through Altena's shoulder***

**Akuma: YOU BITCH! LET ME ATTACK YOU!**

**Altena: trolololololo**

**Elia: ...sometimes I'm glad I'm not a part of this...**


End file.
